Give me a smile
by Annie Park
Summary: When that happy swirl of freckles falls into Raphael's hands after a peculiar meeting in the cafeteria of the country, the guy can't help thinking that maybe they can get to know each other better, even though all his instincts scream at him that, in any known universe, both of them couldn't become friends. AU Human! INCLUYE TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.
1. Prologue - Part 1

**Give me a smile.**

 **Written by Annie Park.**

 **Summary:** _When that happy swirl of freckles falls into Raphael's hands after a peculiar meeting in the cafeteria of the country, the guy can't help thinking that maybe they can get to know each other better, even though all his instincts scream at him that, in any known universe, both of them couldn't become friends._

 **Author's note:** _First of all, I want to clarify that this is an AU (my first AU at all times), and turtles are human here. And it is mainly focused on Raph and Mikey, because I love their bromance. Actually it's a story I've been drawing and I like it and I hope to take it somewhere._

 _Like other points that need clarification, the four guys aren't brothers here. I'd really like to keep secret until the next chapter who is brother of who or if they simply aren't related at all through the blood. They aren't the only characters that are out here, and I think I'm including all I can, even the IDW comics-line. I have not read it yet, but I'm really looking how to download them or where to buy them, because I'm dying to read it. However, I have been researching a little about them and met certain characters who seem to have a lot of potential, and I hope that have investigated about them allows me develop them properly._

 **Disclaimer:** _The characters don't belong to me, the story actually, yeah, do._

* * *

The bright smile of the boy waiting on the other side of the counter seemed almost chaotic when Raphael leaned forward, with his motorcycle helmet in one hand and a container of old poly-styrene in the other. It had been raining like if someone have spillage giant jugs through the clouds, and his jacket of YMCA was soaked to the bone, but that wasn't the reason that Raph step back, tottering, with a shiver under the skin, because in a somewhat way, the boy smiled at him as if he _knew_ him, and that was disturbing in every possible way.

"Uh—" he muttered, stunned, because he really had forgotten what he had to say; and then, confused, he glanced over the menu behind, trying to avoid this strange feeling. "A number 3. Hey, can you remove the cheese off potatoes? I don't understand why the hell you put cheese on the potatoes."

" _Maaaaan_ ," he said, bending down to look at the bright red metal gleaming between his fingers. " _Ohmygod_ , that is such a _so cool_ helmet."

Raph frowned at the freckled boy, who actually looked too thin and young and small in that huge work's coverall, but he must have his same age to be working. "Um. Sure, _man_. The cheese...?"

"Oh, yeah," he exclaimed, and began to enter the order in the huge digital computer that printed the tickets. "A number three with a large soda, medium fries and extra dressing. No cheese on potatoes."

This time, Raphael pulled himself back, and there was a strange feeling in his stomach when that boy looked up from the cash register to look at him.

"What's wrong?" he laughed. "It seems like you've seen a ghost."

Then, the strange boy-cashier-waiter, who somehow seemed to read his mind, opened his eyes wide and turned abruptly back, looking back and forth.

"You didn't see one, right?" he asked frantically as he slid his hands around his coverall, as if he thought a real ghost would be among the wrinkles in his clothes. "Dad always frightens me with that legend about the guy who was buried under here, but really thought he was joking—"

Raphael didn't know whether to laugh or roll his eyes, because that boy was ridiculous, and for some strange reason, rather than disturb him, it seemed fun. However, despite all that his instinct dictated, and the thousands of reasons that existed for him didn't relate, in any known universe, with a person like him, there was something in that bright, rebellious curly blond hair, in that infinity of freckles, in those big blue eyes and that stupid smile, that was all too familiar.

"I know you?" he asked, as if he really wanted the answer was "no".

The boy turned to him, frowning, and cocked his head to one side, as if he was wondering if the question was serious. "Uh, well, I don't think so. We were here recently as ten years, and I think you don't remember that I threw your ice cream after just say hello, and then we went to school together for about two months until, simple and literally, you disappeared. Well, not literally. Your family moved to Michigan. But you never told me nothing for sure and just get back here as two weeks ago, and haven't told me a word more than 'potatoes without cheese' so I don't think so. I don't think that counts as _know me_."

Raphael blinked, distracted before boy's babble, and was about to say something, if the girl with thick white hair hadn't come with a sulky face, now both dressed in two coveralls, from the huge double wooden-doors behind the counter, into the kitchen.

"What do you think you're doing, loafer?" Although his speech was harsh, and seemed to mean it with folded hands firmly on her chest, the tone of her voice was ridiculously soft.

"Uh, quiet, Al. I'm working. In case you haven't noticed, I'm actually taking the order of this incredible customer in front of me."

A crooked smile crossed the lips of the girl, and she set the giant purple glasses on the bridge of her nose before snatching the piece of paper with the order in it, read it, and without even taking a look at Raphael or at the freckled boy ran back into the kitchen. "No cheese on potatoes, what the fuck?" she muttered, after disappearing behind the wooden blocks.

The blond grimaced, somewhat bleeding between fun, shame and shyness slipping over his features, and then smiled as bright as ever, a hesitant and clumsy hand scratching the back of his head and waving unruly curls about the mess it was his hair. Then, he blew a scandalous "heh" and looked half distressed, as he placed his hands in the green-coveralls' pockets. "Alopex is a little... _stretched_ , y'know. Since dad left she by the business, she gets stressed to the nerves. She hates I'm always playing around because I never-do-my-work-as-should-be," the last sentence came out long, subtly cynical and mostly monotone, as if he repeated it for fifty times every morning.

Raphael couldn't prevent the corners of his mouth thrown up in almost entertaining, crooked smile, and blew, "Well, I can't imagine why she says that."

The boy jolted his hands from his pockets, and although one of them got stuck between the coverall's ties, with the other articulated vehemently, "I know!"

Alopex, as the little blond within that huge coverall had called her, left in a huff from the wooden doors with a paper bag in hand, and then worked her way through the door of the counter to get out and reach Raphael, to the other side. When they were in front, the girl didn't give him more than a glance before pushing the bag to his chest and say, precariously, "There are ten seventy."

Raph grimaced, stoic, and pulled the bill twenty from his pocket to deliver it. And when the girl ran to the counter to look for another nine thirty, Raphael cleared his throat, squirming uncomfortably, crushing the crisp paper between his fingers and feeling a stupid heat rising to his cheeks without ado. "Let the kid keep the change," he snapped.

The face full of freckles lit up as if they had turned a switch. "Are you serious, man?"

And, despite everything, the girl-white-hair-stressed-to-the-ribs smiled. A small, dry smile that actually seemed the most sincere that someone could get through her.

"Yeah, whatever," he replied, shrugging one shoulder, as if he subtract importance to it. "I don't like charging cents anyway."

Alopex rolled her eyes as she started back to the kitchen, but the little one smiled as if someone had bought him a pony or a dinosaur.

"Oh, God! It's almost the _double_ what I usually receive like a tip! Thank you!"

Raph smirked, and made a slight nod, lifting his chin, to say goodbye.

However, when the heavy glass door began to close behind him, and the stock market began to creak noisily at how he clenched his fingers over it, Raphael turned back and saw the boy through the crack in the entrance, standing a red cap in the incorrectly way, with the wing to one side, and stirring his hair like a tornado had agitated over his head.

"Hey. What's your name?"

And even though the child wasn't looking in that direction, he was grinning like a madman when he answered the question. "Michelangelo."

Raphael raised an eyebrow. Gee, and he believed that _his_ name was an old classic. "I'll call you Mikey!" he shouted, almost without thinking, before the door closed completely, and _Mikey_ responded waving strongly a hand in the air, his eyes bright, to say goodbye.

And although Raphael adored takeaways and get on that wonderful motorcycle, he couldn't help to think that would love more to stay.

* * *

 **Well, this is my first AU, so I hope you get a chance. Any suggestions, opinion, request...? Thank you for reading!**

* * *

 _ **TRADUCCIÓN.**_

* * *

 **Dame una sonrisa.**

 _ **Escrito por Annie Park.**_

 **Resumen:** _Cuando aquel remolino alegre de pecas cae en las manos de Raphael después de un peculiar encuentro en la cafetería del pueblo, el chico no puede dejar de pensar que tal vez puedan llegar a conocerse mejor, a pesar de que todos sus instintos le gritan que, en ningún universo conocido, ambos podrían llegar a ser amigos._

 **Nota del autor:** _Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que esto es un AU (mi primer Au en todos los tiempos), y las tortugas son humanas aquí. Y está, principalmente, centrada en Raph y Mikey, porque_ _ **amo**_ _su bromance. En realidad es una historia que he estado trazando y me gusta y espero llevarla a algún lado._

 _Como otros puntos que necesitan aclararse, los cuatro no son hermanos aquí. En realidad me gustaría mantener en secreto hasta el siguiente capítulo quién es hermano de quién o si simplemente no se relacionan en lo absoluto por medio de la sangre. No son los únicos personajes que van salir aquí, y yo pienso incluir a todos los que pueda, incluso de la línea IDW de los cómics. No los he leído, pero de verdad estoy buscando cómo descargarlos o dónde comprarlos, porque_ _me muero_ _por leerlos. Sin embargo, he estado investigando un poco acerca de ellos y conocí a ciertos personajes que parecen tener mucho potencial, y espero que haber investigado acerca de ellos me permita desarrollarlos de manera correcta._

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí._

* * *

La sonrisa brillante del chico esperando al otro lado del mostrador parecía casi caótica cuando Raphael se inclinó hacia el frente, con el casco de la motocicleta en una mano y un envase de poli-estireno viejo en la otra. Había estado lloviendo como si vertieran jarras gigantes a través de las nubes, y su chaqueta de YMCA estaba empapada hasta los huesos, pero esa no fue la razón de que Raph retrocediera, tambaleante, con un escalofrío debajo de la piel, porque, en cierta forma, el chico le sonreía _como si lo conociera,_ y eso era inquietante en todos los sentidos posibles.

—Uh… —masculló, aturdido, porque en realidad se le había olvidado qué tenía que decir; y después, confundido, le echó una mirada rápida por encima al menú que había detrás, intentando evitar aquel extraño presentimiento— Un número 3. Oye, ¿le puedes quitar el queso a las papas? No entiendo por qué demonios le ponen queso a las papas.

— _Hombreeee_ —dijo él, inclinándose para mirar el brillante y rojo metal reluciendo entre sus dedos— _._ Por Dios, qué casco tan _cool._

Raph frunció el ceño hacia el chico pecoso, que de hecho se veía demasiado delgado y joven y pequeño dentro de ese enorme overol de trabajo, pero debía tener su misma edad para estar trabajando.

—Um. Seguro, _hombre_. El queso…

—Oh, sí —exclamó él, y comenzó a teclear la orden en la enorme computadora digital que imprimía los tickets—. Un número tres con refresco grande, papas medianas y aderezo extra. Sin queso en las papas.

Esta vez, Raphael tiró de sí mismo hacia atrás, y había una extraña sensación en su estómago cuando aquel chico levantó la vista de la caja registradora para mirarlo.

—¿Qué te sucede? —se rió él—. Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Después, el extraño chico-cajero-mesero que, de alguna forma parecía leer su mente, abrió los ojos como platos y se giró abruptamente hacia atrás, mirando hacia un lado a otro.

—No viste uno, ¿cierto? —preguntó, frenético, mientras deslizaba sus manos por todo su overol, como si pensara que un verdadero fantasma iba a estar entre las arrugas de su ropa—. Papá siempre me asusta con esa leyenda sobre aquel tipo que enterraron debajo de aquí, pero en realidad creía que estaba bromeando…

Raphael no sabía si debía reírse o poner los ojos, porque aquel chico era ridículo, y por alguna extraña razón, en lugar de molestarlo, le parecía divertido. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que dictaba su instinto, y de las miles de razones que existían para que él no se relacionara, en ningún universo conocido, con una persona como _él,_ había algo en ese pelo rubio brillante, rebelde y rizado, en esa infinidad de pecas, en esos ojos azules enormes y en esa estúpida sonrisa que le resultaba demasiado familiar.

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó, como si en realidad deseara que la respuesta fuera "no".

El chico se giró hacia él, el ceño fruncido, y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, como si se preguntara si la pregunta iba en serio.

—Uh, bueno, no lo creo. Es decir, nos vimos aquí hace como unos diez años, y no creo que recuerdes que tiré tu helado después de apenas saludarte; y después fuimos juntos a la escuela como por dos meses hasta que, simple y literalmente, desapareciste. Bueno, no literalmente. Tu familia se mudó a Michigan. Pero nunca me hablaste a ciencia cierta y, acabas de regresar aquí hace como dos semanas, y no me has dicho ni una palabra más que "papas sin queso", así que no. No creo que eso cuente como _conocerme._

Raphael parpadeó, distraído ante el balbuceo del chico, y estuvo a punto de decir algo, si la chica con espeso cabello blanco no hubiera salido, con cara malhumorada, ahora ambos vestidos en sendos overoles, desde las enormes puertas de madera dobles que había detrás del mostrador, rumbo a la cocina.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, holgazán?

Aunque su expresión era áspera, y parecía decirlo en serio con las manos cruzadas firmemente sobre el pecho, el tono de su voz era ridículamente suave.

—Uh, tranquila, Al. Estoy trabajando. Por si no te has dado cuenta, de hecho estoy atendiendo a este increíble cliente frente a mí.

Una sonrisa torcida asomó a los labios de la chica, y se ajustó los gigantes anteojos morados sobre el puente de la nariz antes de arrebatar el pedazo de papel con la orden en él, leerlo, y, sin siquiera darle un vistazo a Raphael o al chico pecoso, corriera de nuevo a la cocina.

—Papas sin queso, ¿qué mierda? —masculló, tras desaparecer entre los bloques de madera.

El rubio hizo una mueca, algo sangrando entre diversión, vergüenza y timidez deslizándose ajenamente sobre sus facciones, y a continuación, sonrió tan brillante como siempre, una mano vacilante y torpe rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza y agitándose los rebeldes rizos sobre el lío que era su cabello. Entonces sopló un escandaloso "heh" y lo miró, medio apenado, mientras colocaba las manos en los bolsillos del overol verde.

—Alopex es un poco… _estirada_ , tú sabes. Desde que papá la dejó a cargo del negocio se pone estresada hasta los nervios. Detesta que siempre esté jugando alrededor, porque nunca-hago-mi-trabajo-como-debe-ser —la última frase salió alargada, sutilmente cínica y mayormente monótona, como si la repitiera durante cincuenta ensayos todas las mañanas.

Raphael no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios tiraran hacia arriba en una sonrisa torcida, casi entretenida, y sopló:

—Bueno, no me imagino por qué lo dice.

El chico sacó bruscamente las manos de los bolsillos, y aunque una de ellas se quedó trabada entre los lazos del overol, con la otra articuló vehementemente:

—¡Lo sé!

Alopex, como el pequeño rubio dentro de ese enorme overol le había llamado, salió hecha una furia desde las puertas de madera, con una bolsa de papel en la mano, y después se abrió camino por la puertecilla del mostrador para salir y llegar hasta Raphael, al otro lado. Cuando estuvieron de frente, la chica ni siquiera le dio más que un vistazo antes de empujar la bolsa contra su pecho y decir, precariamente:

—Son diez con setenta.

Raph hizo una mueca, estoico, y sacó el billete de veinte de entre sus bolsillos para entregarlo. Y cuando la chica corrió hacia el mostrador para buscar los otros nueve con treinta, Raphael se aclaró la garganta, removiéndose incómodo, aplastando el papel crujiente entre sus dedos y sintiendo cómo un estúpido calor subía a sus mejillas sin preámbulos.

—Que el niño conserve el cambio —espetó.

La cara llena de pecas se iluminó como si hubieran encendido un interruptor.

—¿Hablas en serio, hombre?

Y, a pesar de todo, la chica-cabello-blanco-estresada-hasta-los-nervios también sonrió. Una pequeña, seca sonrisa, que en realidad parecía lo más sincera que pudiera conseguir a través de ella.

—Sí, cómo sea —respondió, encogiendo un hombro, como si le restara importancia—. No me gusta cargar centavos de todos modos.

Alopex puso los ojos mientras comenzaba a regresar a la cocina, pero el pequeño sonrió como si le hubieran comprado un pony o un dinosaurio.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Es casi el _doble_ de lo que suelo recibir de propina! ¡Gracias!

Raph sonrió de lado, e hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza, alzando la barbilla, para despedirse.

Sin embargo, cuando la pesada puerta de vidrio comenzó a cerrarse detrás de sí, y la bolsa comenzó a crujir ruidosamente por la forma en que apretaba los dedos sobre ella, Raphael se giró de nuevo y vio al chico a través de la rendija de la entrada, colocándose una gorra roja de forma incorrecta, con el ala hacia un lado, y revolviendo su cabello como se hubiera agitado un tornado sobre su cabeza.

—Eh. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Y a pesar de que el niño no miraba en esa dirección, sí estaba sonriendo como un demente cuando respondió la pregunta.

—Miguel Ángel.

Raphael alzó una ceja. Vaya, y creyó que el suyo era clásico viejo.

—¡Te diré Mikey! —gritó, casi sin pensarlo, antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo, y _Mikey_ respondió agitando vivamente una mano en el aire, sus ojos brillantes, para decir adiós.

Y aunque adoraba la comida para llevar y subirse a esa maravillosa motocicleta, no pudo pensar que adoraría más quedarse.

* * *

 **Bueno, este es mi primer AU, así que espero que le den una oportunidad. ¿Alguna sugerencia, opinión, petición…? ¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Prologue - Part 2

**Give me a smile.**

 **Written by Annie Park.**

 **Author's Note:** _Next chapter! I'm so excited about this story. I think, at the first, it will have several chapters that might seem "filler", but I want to develop the relationship of Raph and Mikey before proceeding well with the main plot. The other characters will appear as time goes on, okay? But for now it will focus on Raph and Mikey._

 _I hope you enjoy this new chapter!_

* * *

Raphael couldn't help feeling something... _ridiculous_ at _all_. He had met the guy just _two_ days ago, and they already had gone for an ice cream. An _ice cream_. Which, in every sense of the word, was _ridiculous._

After school, he had gone to the place again, almost against all his instincts, to order another giant Number Three without cheese on potatoes, and when he had gone through the heavy glass doors... the boy had been just back there and... everything had happened against himself.

"Let's go for an ice-cream?" he had dropped the question without really looking at him. Reviewing the money in the jar tip, had left out the request as if, in fact, was not a question, as if, in fact, every day they go out for ice cream and he just were wondering if they did once, because he hadn't time later.

And, somehow, he had said it such a familiar way that Raph had been so stunned to answer something that wasn't a, " _What?_ "

Raph didn't know, in fact, now that he remembered, why he had not moved from his place. There weren't people waiting in the line, but he could wait for his food on a table, and instead, he had been standing there, watching the freckled boy typing on the digital computer, and was... what was he supposed to be waiting to see? Why was he seeing? Why—?

"An ice cream, big guy. There wasn't ice creams in Michigan?" He had joked with a lopsided grin that was doing something going wrong in Raph's brain.

Raphael had frowned, not knowing what to answer. Everything was strange, and felt as if, somehow, he couldn't control what was happening. Raph hated not have things under control, because it just was not his thing someone leads about him. Raph didn't go out to buy ice cream with his friends, not at _sixteen_ _years old_. And the freckles' tornado was not his friend; they had met two days ago. He had not spoken much with him even, he had just left him nine thirty like tip, it wasn't a big deal.

" _Come on_ ," Mikey said, in all his childish way; with his cap to one side, his huge coveralls and his bright and smiling face as he leaned with his food on the counter. "I don't throw this, I promise."

And then, the blond boy had become much more ridiculous the situation, because his eyes had become large and watery, and his lower lip had excelled below the upper and... Jeez, was he pouting? _Oh my God_. He was _pouting_. And the huge mystery of all things is why the hell had worked in Raphael. "Okay," he had hissed, without knowing why.

Mikey had smiled like crazy. "Yes!" He had pumped a fist in the air, triumphantly, and something inside Raphael actually had heated. "Great, tough guy! Give me five!"

Raphael had raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest; fun shining in his eyes and a crooked smile tugging at his lips.

"Heh, right," Mikey's hand had stumbled, clumsy, at the top of his neck; a slight blush burning on his cheeks. "I'm sorry." He had made a face, that torn between embarrassment, fun and timidity, and said, "I'll be right back."

And Raph didn't know why, in fact, hadn't moved and had gone off the door when Mikey disappeared behind the counter, to the massive doors of the kitchen. But when he returned, in a simple jeans and a sleeveless sweatshirt, running in a worn Converse oranges, actually realized why he hadn't.

"Al, sis!" Mikey had said goodbye to the white-haired girl with a quick hug, just as she walked straight to the counter. "I go, I go, I go."

She was frowning. "Where?"

Mikey had snorted through a corner of the mouth, as if his sister had not given permission to leave. "It's my break, Al."

"I know that, you idiot. Where are you going?"

Mikey had pointed at him. Whoops. Bad idea. "I'm going with him. I'll come back early, I promise."

"With Mr. I Don't Like Charging Cents? Really? You both don't even talk."

 _Good point._

"I'll not be late, really."

Alopex had puckered her mouth, but then, in a burst of affection for the child (that Raphael was beginning to feel, really), she had ruffle his hair tousled, half smiling. "Okay. Anything happens, you call me right the moment, yeah?"

"Yeah," Mikey had hugged her again, because, of course, Mikey was a person of hugs. "I love you, see you."

"I love you too, Mike."

Then she'd glanced in Raphael's direction, her sharp eyes impenetrable. "Take care of him," she had broached.

And Raphael didn't have to say yes, it was not his responsibility, he was not even invited him in the first place— But, at one time or another, Mikey had put his hand in his pockets, and, hell, that clothing doesn't was too big at all, but with those curls and those freckles and those eyes he still looked so small, standing in those stupid old tennis— so without a second's hesitation, he said, "I will."

And shit. It had sounded sincere so madly that he had scared himself.

.

.

.

"I don't understand how you can eat all that, really."

Mikey gave him a funny look before returning to his ice cream.

"And you haven't seen me in Burger King," he said, smiling.

Raphael snorted. "I'm serious, I mean— nuts, chocolate, vanilla, caramel, mint— what's that? Lemon?"

"It's a _special triple ice cream_ , big boy. What do you expect? Three balls of strawberry ice cream with a cherry on top?"

Raph grimaced and frowned. "Don't call me that. And yeah, maybe expecting something less— I dunno, extravagant, maybe?"

"Well, I have to call you something, don't I, dude? And, y'know, it's not like you had introduce yourself, so..."

"Raphael."

"Huh?"

"That's my name. Now stop calling me 'big boy' or 'big guy'. You're a hobbit, but that's not my problem."

Mikey laughed. "So, _Raphael?_ Wow. I would have opted for something like Steve— or maybe Peter, I dunno."

"My second name is Peter."

Mikey waved his hands in the air, and much of his huge ice cream fell to the ground in the process, but he didn't seem to care about. "Really?"

"No."

Raph smiled, folding his arms, and Mikey grimaced.

"Oh, _man_ ," he sighed, and Raph could bet he was entering his eyes on mode-puppy, baby-pout, at all. "And I threw a third part of my ice cream for that."

Raphael started laughing, and Mikey gave him a playful punch to his side almost instantly; and although he was scowling, he had a sincere and amused smile on his lips.

"I'm serious, you jerk," his voice came bubbling, amid a chuckle.

Raph was still laughing a bit when he threw an arm around his shoulders, and almost involuntarily, rubbed his other fist over his head gently, stirring his blond, unruly hair under the sweatshirt's cap. A crooked grin sliding on his lips.

"It's better this way," he joked. "I still have no idea how the hell it fits into you. That thing is bigger than you."

Mikey cocked his head when he managed to wriggle out of his grip, and the way in which the strands of hair fell over his forehead, tousled by the way his fist played with them, made Raphael smile. "I just have three stomachs, Lord I Like Boring Ice Creams."

"Oh, come on. Mine was chocolate-cherry, it was not boring."

"Oh, yeah. An explosive combination, for sure."

"The problem is that your ice cream is a monster mom, the reason you think my great ice cream is boring."

Mikey half smiled and had a strange gleam in his eyes when he looks at him again. He was silent, as if he was trying to resolve something very complicated inside his brain, before he said, in a soft, amused tone, "How your friends call you, Raphael? Big R? The Big Raph?... _Raphie_ , maybe?"

Raphael grimaced, the corner of his lips pulling down and wrinkling his nose as if he smelled something particularly unpleasant. " _Raphie?_ " He shook his head. "Are you serious, Mikey? That doesn't sound manly at all."

"Well," he said, pointing him accusingly with a finger, "Mikey either."

He was raising an eyebrow, and for the way he had jumped on the theme, Raphael would have thought he was offended or upset, if, of course, were not with him. Because Mikey never stopped smiling, and never seemed annoyed, and his voice always had that soft or funny or playful touch that really did seem that he couldn't bother with something in the universe.

So Raph said, "Yeah, well, but you're _Mikey,_ kiddo."

Mike smiled, lifting his chin in a proud gesture. "And you're _Raphie,_ then."

That was ridiculous. If someone calls him that in his whole damn life he would throw him a punch. And if anyone calls him that, with that ridiculous smirk and that ridiculous twinkle in his eyes that Mikey actually had, he erase the gesture off his face, with his own hands. _Anyone._ That's what he would do, because it was Raphael, that's what Raphael would do.

But now, who was calling him that was Mikey. _Mikey._ The enthusiast swirl of stupid freckles and bright smiles. The kid too young and small for that huge green coverall. The boy that stood his cap to one side and had huge blue eyes like a baby. The same Mikey walking in muddy, old orange converse, who dressed in a ridiculous sleeveless sweatshirt with the word "awesome" in caricature's letters and simple jeans. The same that Raph had given him thirty nine like tip just because, within him, had made him smile only with minutes of meeting.

So Raph snorted, closed his eyes and shrugged, as a small smile (which actually shouldn't be soft, but it was) painted on his lips.

"Yeah," he growled. "Raphie. Sure, man, whatever you say."

* * *

 **Any review? Thank you for reading!**

* * *

 _ **TRADUCCIÓN.**_

* * *

 **Dame una sonrisa.**

 **Escrito por Annie Park.**

 **Nota del autor:** _¡Siguiente capítulo! Estoy tan emocionada con esta historia. Creo que al principio va a tener varios capítulos que podrían parecer de "relleno", pero quiero desarrollar la relación de Raph y Mikey antes de seguir bien con la trama principal. Los demás personajes irán apareciendo a medida que pase el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero por el momento se centrará en Raph y Mikey._

 _¡Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo!_

* * *

Raphael no pudo evitar sentirse algo… _ridículo_ ante todo. Es decir, había conocido al chico justo hace _dos_ días, y ya habían ido por un helado. Un _helado._ Lo cual, en todo el sentido de la palabra, era ridículo.

Después de la escuela, había ido al lugar de nuevo, casi en contra de todos sus instintos, para ordenar otro gigante número tres sin queso en las papas, y cuando había atravesado las pesadas puertas de vidrio… el chico había estado de nuevo ahí y… todo había sucedido en contra de sí mismo.

—¿Vamos por un helado? —él había soltado la pregunta sin mirarlo realmente. Revisando el dinero en el frasco de propinas, había dejado salir la petición como si, en realidad, no fuera una pregunta, como si, en realidad, todos los días ellos salieran por helados y él sólo estuviese preguntando si lo hacían de una vez, porque no tenía tiempo más tarde.

Y, en cierta forma, lo había dicho de una forma tan familiar, que Raph se había sentido tan aturdido para responder algo que no fuera:

—¿Qué?

Raph no sabía, de hecho, ahora que lo recordaba, porque no se había movido de su lugar. Es decir, no es que hubiera personas esperando en la fila, pero él podía esperar su comida en una mesa, y en lugar de eso, se había quedado de pie ahí, observando al niño pecoso teclear en la computadora digital, y era… ¿qué se supone que estaba esperando ver? ¿Por qué lo estaba viendo? ¿Por qué…?

—Un _helado_ , chico grande. ¿No hay de esos en Michigan? —había bromeado, con una sonrisa de lado que estaba haciendo que algo funcionara mal en el cerebro de Raph.

Raphael había fruncido el ceño, sin saber qué responder. Todo era extraño, y se sentía como si, de alguna manera, no pudiera controlar lo que estaba pasando. Raph odiaba no tener las cosas bajo control, porque simplemente no era lo suyo que alguien mandara sobre él. Raph no salía a comprar helados con sus amigos, no a los _dieciséis_ años. Y aquel tornado de pecas no era su amigo, lo había conocido hace _dos_ días. No había hablado mucho con él ni siquiera, sólo le había dejado nueve con treinta de propina, no era _gran_ cosa.

— _Vaaaamos_ —había dicho Mikey, en todo su modo infantil; con su gorra hacia un lado, su enorme overol y la cara brillante y sonriente mientras se inclinaba con su comida sobre el mostrador—. No pienso tirarte este, te lo prometo.

Y entonces, el chico rubio había vuelto la situación mucho más ridícula, porque sus ojos se habían vuelto grandes y llorosos, y su labio inferior había sobresalido por debajo del superior y… Por Dios, ¿estaba haciendo puchero? _Por Dios. Estaba_ haciendo _puchero._ Y, el gran misterio de todas las cosas, es por qué demonios había funcionado en Raphael.

—De acuerdo —había siseado, sin saber por qué.

Mikey había sonreído como loco.

—¡Sí! —había bombeado un puño en el aire, triunfante, y algo dentro de Raphael en realidad se había calentado—. ¡Genial, chico rudo! ¡Dame cinco!

Raphael había alzado una ceja y cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho; la diversión brillando en sus ojos y una sonrisa torcida tirando de sus labios.

—Heh, cierto —la mano de Mikey había tropezado, torpe, en la parte superior de su cuello; un rubor ligero quemando en sus mejillas—. Lo siento.

Había hecho una mueca, esa que se debatía entre vergüenza, diversión y timidez, y había dicho:

—Ya vuelvo.

Y Raph no sabía por qué, de hecho, no se había movido y se había largado por la puerta cuando Mikey desapareció detrás del mostrador, hacia las enormes puertas de la cocina. Pero cuando regresó, en unos simples vaqueros y una sudadera sin mangas, corriendo en unos desgastados Converse naranjas, en realidad se dio cuenta de por qué no lo había hecho.

—¡Al, hermana! —Mikey se había despedido de la chica cabello blanco con un abrazo rápido, justo cuando ella caminaba directo al mostrador—. Me voy, me voy, me voy.

Ella había fruncido el ceño.

—¿A dónde?

Mikey había resoplado, por una esquina de la boca, como si su hermana no le hubiera dado permiso de salir.

—Es mi descanso, Al.

—Lo sé, idiota. ¿A _dónde_ vas?

Mikey había señalado hacia él. _Whoops_. Mala idea.

—Voy con él. No tardaré mucho, lo prometo.

—¿Con el señor No Me Gusta Cargar Centavos? ¿En serio? Ni siquiera le hablas.

 _Buen punto._

—No tardaré, en serio.

Alopex había fruncido la boca, pero después, en un arrebato de cariño hacia el menor (que Raphael estaba comenzando a sentir, en realidad), le había revuelto el cabello, sonriendo a medias.

—De acuerdo. Cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿sí?

—Sí —Mikey la había abrazado de nuevo, porque, por supuesto, Mikey era una persona de abrazos—. Te quiero, nos vemos.

—Yo también te quiero, Mike.

Después, había echado un vistazo hacia la dirección de Raphael, sus ojos agudos e impenetrables.

—Cuídalo —había espetado.

Y Raphael no tenía por qué decir que sí, no era su responsabilidad, él ni siquiera lo había invitado en primer lugar… _Pero,_ en un momento u otro,Mikey había colocado la mano en los bolsillos, y, demonios, esa ropa no le quedaba grande en absoluto, pero con esos rizos y esas pecas y esos ojos él seguía viéndose tan pequeño, de pie en esos estúpidos tenis viejos, así que, sin dudarlo un segundo, dijo:

—Lo haré.

Y mierda. Había sonado tan locamente sincero que se había asustado a sí mismo.

.

.

.

—No entiendo cómo puedes comer todo eso, en serio.

Mikey le dio una mirada divertida antes de regresar a su helado.

—Y no me has visto en Burger King —le dijo, sonriendo.

Raphael resopló.

—Es en serio, es decir… nueces, chocolate, vainilla, cajeta, menta… ¿qué es eso? ¿Limón?

—Es un _triple helado especial_ , chico grande. ¿Qué es lo que esperabas? ¿Tres bolas de helado de fresa con una cereza encima?

Raph hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño.

—No me llames así. Y sí, tal vez esperaba algo menos… ¿extravagante, tal vez?

—Bueno, tengo que llamarte de alguna forma, ¿no, amigo? Y bueno, no es como si tú te hubieras presentado a ti mismo, así que…

—Raphael.

—¿Uh?

—Ese es mi nombre. Ahora deja de llamarme chico grande. Tú eres un hobbit, pero ese no es mi problema.

Mikey se rió.

—¿Raphael, entonces? Vaya. Habría apostado por algo como Steve… O tal vez Peter, no lo sé.

—Mi segundo nombre es Peter.

Mikey agitó las manos en el aire, y gran parte de su gigante helado se cayó al suelo en el proceso, pero no pareció importarle.

—¿En serio?

—No.

Raph sonrió, cruzándose de brazos, y Mikey hizo una mueca.

—Oh, hombre —gimió, y Raph pudo apostar que estaba entrando en su _modo ojos de cachorro, puchero de bebé_ —. Y me hiciste tirar la tercera parte de mi helado por eso.

Raphael comenzó a reírse, y Mikey le dio un puñetazo lúdico a un costado casi al instante; y, aunque estaba frunciendo el ceño, había una sonrisa sincera y divertida en sus labios.

—Hablo en serio, gran cretino —su voz salió burbujeante, en medio de una risa alegre.

Raph todavía se estaba riendo un poco cuando le echó un brazo sobre los hombros y, casi involuntariamente, frotó su otro puño suavemente sobre su cabeza, revolviendo su rubio y rebelde cabello debajo del gorro de la sudadera. Una media sonrisa torcida y burlona deslizándose sobre sus labios.

—Es mejor así —bromeó—. Aun no tengo idea de cómo demonios te cabe eso adentro. Esa cosa es más grande que tú.

Mikey ladeó la cabeza cuando logró zafarse de su agarre, y la manera en que los mechones de cabello le caían sobre la frente, alborotados por la forma en que su puño jugó con ellos, hicieron a Raphael sonreír.

—Es que tengo tres estómagos, Señor Me Gustan Los Helados Aburridos.

—Oh, vamos. El mío era chocolate con cereza, no era aburrido.

—Oh, sí. Combinación explosiva, seguro.

—El problema es que tu helado es una mamá monstruo, por eso piensas que mi estupendo helado es aburrido.

Mikey sonrió a medias y había un extraño brillo en sus ojos al mirarlo de nuevo. Se quedó en silencio, como si estuviera tratando de resolver algo sumamente complicado dentro de su cerebro, antes de que dijera, en un suave y divertido tono:

—¿Cómo te dicen tus amigos, Raphael? ¿Big R? ¿El Gran Raph?... ¿ _Raphie,_ tal vez?

Raphael hizo una mueca, la esquina de sus labios tirando hacia abajo y arrugando la nariz como si hubiera olido algo especialmente desagradable.

—¿Raphie? —sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Hablas en serio, Mikey? Eso no suena varonil en absoluto.

—Bueno —dijo él, apuntándolo acusadoramente con un dedo—, Mikey tampoco.

Estaba alzando una ceja y, por la forma en que había saltado con el tema, Raphael habría pensado que estaba ofendido, o molesto, si, por supuesto, no estuviera con _él._ Porque Mikey jamás dejaba de sonreír, y jamás parecía molesto, y su voz siempre tenía ese toque lúdico o suave o divertido que en realidad no hacía parecer que pudiera molestarse con algo en todo el universo.

Así que Raph dijo:

—Sí, bueno, pero tú eres _Mikey,_ chico.

Mike sonrió, alzando la barbilla en un gesto orgulloso.

—Y tú eres Raphie, entonces.

Eso era ridículo, si alguien lo llamara así en toda su maldita existencia le lanzaría un golpe. Y si alguien lo llamara así, con esa ridícula sonrisa arrogante y ese ridículo brillo en los ojos que tenía Mikey, le borraría el gesto de su rostro, con sus propias manos. Cualquiera. Eso es lo que él haría, porque era Raphael, eso es lo que Raphael haría.

Pero el que estaba llamándolo ahora de esa forma era Mikey. _Mikey._ El estúpido tornado entusiasta de pecas y sonrisas brillantes. El niño demasiado pequeño para ese enorme overol verde. El chico que se colocaba la gorra de lado y tenía ojos enormes y azules como un bebé. El mismo Mikey que andaba en desgastados converse naranjas cubiertos de lodo, que se vestía con una ridícula sudadera sin mangas con la palabra "asombroso" en letras de caricatura y unos sencillos vaqueros. El mismo al que le había dado nueve con treinta de propina sólo porque, dentro de sí, lo había hecho sonreír sólo con minutos de conocerlo.

Así que Raph dio un largo resoplido, cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros, mientras una pequeña sonrisa (que en realidad no debía ser suave, pero lo era) pintaba en sus labios.

—Sí —gruñó—. Raphie. Seguro, hombre, lo que tú digas.

* * *

 **¿Cualquier comentario? ¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. The Hockey player and the Genius - Part1

**Give me a smile.**

 **Written by Annie Park.**

 **Author's note:** Ugh, I's so sorry for the so late update, but here's the next chapter! I hope that it is written well, haha.

Yep, yep, here comes my other favorite explosive couple of friends :D

The first two chapters were a sort of prologue, the beginning of history as a game, because I really knew, but didn't know what I was doing, but now I know exactly where I want to take the story, and I have the outline of the chapters, so here it is, chapter one!

 **TMNT is not mine, it's this story.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter one. The Hockey player and the Genius — Part One.**_

* * *

Raphael _hated_ math.

The square root of three hundred fifteen, over _x,_ squared and— _what the hell was the hypotenuse? Isn't it supposed that mathematics was numbers? Why were letters there?_

The cloudy sky looked through the window, the sunlight, incandescent, stood behind the clouds in a lazy way and, judging by the way the black spots around the edges swirled, it was obvious that a storm was coming. The dried leaves, hanging from the branches of old trees in the courtyard, spiraled downward, turns dancing in the wind of early autumn, and piled in brown pyramids on the grayish grass.

"Raphael."

His name traveled across the room, like a movie sleazy, sounding jarring and graceless; and, somehow, he actually didn't hear through his chain of frivolous thoughts.

The window next to the first row of benches was open, and its hinges had no oil, so the strong wind was hitting it against the wall and gnashing aside. _Wind, squeaking, blow. Wind, squeaking, blow_. The wave motion resulted some attractive, in a consistent and stubborn way, and Raphael's eyes stopped on the _chiiiiist_ and the dry movement, back and forth, glass shining in the dim light sparkling the silvery sky.

" _Raphael!_ "

His head swiveled like a spring, and something in his neck literally screamed at the suddenness of the movement. When his eyes fell on the teacher Jeffie, his deeps eyes were on him like darts, just like the eyes of everyone else in the class.

Jeffie, who had a long thin nose, intense eyes, thick lips, and was _beautiful as hell_ , held her thin and slender hands on her wide hips and hit her garish red high heels on the wooden floor lectern, over and over once, with a loud _tac tac tac._

"Something out there interesting enough to not pay attention to my class, sir?"

Raphael felt heat on his cheeks at the time some laughs were heard behind him. All eyes itched around and, although he loved his sweatshirt, now felt uncomfortable in it.

"No."

The smile shot by the teacher was cold and sharp. "Then I guess you will not mind come forward and solve the equation."

"Uh..." His eyes flew to the board, and an [x / n1 - 4 (90x)] [22n / 56x] appeared in bright and huge signs color violet on the white clean.

 _What the hell?_

"I haven't all your time," she urged.

A million derisive whispers "Come on, tough guy," "That's it, _Raphie_ " and "Math is your thing, misunderstood nerd" plus unintelligible babble filled the back lounge area.

Raph frowned, cheeks burning and fists closed, involuntarily and strongly, on the pallet's bank, feeling anger mounting him like bile in his throat, pounding in his ears, dancing like a red wave before his eyes.

He felt _stupid_. He hated feeling stupid, and hated the stupid math.

"The answer is 37x / 6, teacher Jeffie."

Everyone's eyes, _even Raphael's eyes_ , flew to the guy who had spoken out amid the laughter. Raph had seen him before. Of course, it was hard don't notice the best student in the whole school. The boy raised his hand to participate more times than Raphael could blink, and their responses were quick and conclusive and _brilliants_. He was a _genius_ , certainly had the brains of all students in the classroom, and the amazingly easy way to answer he had at all made Raphael wonder if there was something wrong with his mind.

Jeffie's eyes became soft, like honey, when she turned to face the boy with brown-hair, and said, "Correct, Donatello," she smiled, "but next time let Raphael answer, okay?"

Donatello nodded once and, thank goodness, that was enough for the teacher to relax, returned to the desk and gave a new instruction, forgetting completely Raphael.

A mute relief slid down his stomach as he watched the guy, (who, according to what his memory remembered was tall and thin), opened his notebook and began to take notes. The person at his side, another guy (who, in fact, had crossed his feet over the bank's palette and his arms leaning on the back), chuckled and gave him a shove on the shoulder.

"Smug," he said, smirking, and Raph could see, from his place three rows behind his lack of front teeth.

Donatello didn't answer, and although Raphael couldn't see his face from his position, was quite sure he'd laid the eyes.

"Hey," the boy toothless said, as he lowered his feet and leaned over the side of the bank. "I'm serious, how on earth— _how the heck,_ can be so much information in your head? Do you have a chip in there?"

"Jones" Donatello hissed, "just shut up. Please."

"And that's why you don't get more friends, Don."

Donatello turned to him, a raised eyebrow and a wry smile on his lips; jabbed the tip of his pencil on Jones's shoulder and left it there, his brown eyes staring at his face.

"Don't ask me for help with chemistry."

"Aw, _Donnie_ ," the boy's shoulders, who had black hair that almost reached his shoulders, and a ridiculous band around the hairline, fell. His smile faded into a grin. "Dude, you know I'm doing _fatal_."

"Yeah, this is why."

Jones's head shot up. It bounced off Donnie's shoulder, again and again, as he repeated "Please," over and over and over and over again. Donatello must be very used to that, because he continued working as if the guy was not there, right beside him.

The doorbell rang, and _fast, fast, fast_ , Donnie got his notebook, book and materials in his backpack (Jones didn't have to, because he hadn't really brought anything— he _even_ has a backpack?), but before he could hang it on his back, the guy with the hair band, who appeared to be extremely annoying, took his arm and threw it over his shoulder.

Donatello shook his head at the gesture and chuckled. "I will not help you with chemistry anyway, Casey."

 _Casey_. Hah. What such a manly name.

"Don, do you really think I'm so selfish? I do it because you have books that weigh like bricks."

"And you want to help me?" Donnie replied sarcastically.

"No. You're so thin and without-muscle that I really have no idea how you can carry it on. The physic, I guess."

"Jones, you're an idiot" he snorted, but Raphael watched him as he walked away and through the door, in a simple T-shirt with the words _Big Bang_ on the chest, and though his eyes looked tired and had a slight discomfort curve over his lips, he was _smiling_ , and he knew that, no way, Donnie meant it.

"You are more idiot than me, doofus!" Casey shouted as he crossed the threshold, grinning like a madman and taking heavy backpack's belts on his back.

And Raphael would have heard his screams down the hall from his place (he could not even put away his pen and notebook —which rested without notes—, in his backpack), if Miss Jeffie hadn't interrupted his thoughts.

The slender, critical young practitioner-teacher, to which, for some damn reason, Raphael couldn't answer at, cleared her throat and tapped on the desk.

"Raphael," she said, though she sounded much softer than she had sounded when the entire group was around. "Next class."

"Huh?" he managed to say.

"Next class," she repeated. "The ringer."

"Oh yeah."

And when Raphael came through the door, and turned to see the stupid window without oil on the hinges before Miss Jeffie could close it, he saw the sky become dark-graphite, and a draw of a lightning slid in the distance, painting a distorted line in the cold and hollow gray courtyard, before the sound of a thunder rumbling in his ears seconds later.

Yes. A storm is coming; and by the way the leaves turning and turning in the air because of the strong wind, it was a _big one._

Storm. _Mikey hated storms._ Probably as much as he hated math. He had told him the last time he visited the cafeteria, two days ago, and it was, indeed, raining.

 _"Are you afraid of the rain?" he had said, laughing._

 _"Don't be ridiculous," he breathed. "I am not_ 'afraid of the rain' _" he said, imitating the grumpy and serious Raphael´s tone of voice, "Raphie-boy. I'm afraid of_ storms. _It's very different."_

 _"Storms."_

 _"Yeah, those who have lightning and thunders and make the ground shake. Those."_

And while Raphael pressed his backpack on his back way to his locker, and the rain began to beat against the roof of cement, hard, and the thunder was shaking the hallway floor beneath his feet, he couldn't stop thinking about Mikey.

 _"I hate storms."_

 _"I hate math."_

 _"Are you making fun of me for fear storms, but you're afraid of numbers? Oh, Raph. There is a slight imbalance here."_

 _"You're afraid of the water. And no, I'm not afraid of the numbers, knucklehead. I_ hate _the numbers."_

He thought about Casey. And then he thought about Donnie.

 _"If I was a number, Raph. What number would be I?"_

 _"That's easy. Eight."_

 _Mikey grimaced. "Why?"_

And having two stupid weeks to meet him, Raph had replied, without a hint of doubt. _"Because it's the least I detest."_

When he stopped to place the combination in his locker (888), there in the middle of the lonely hall, with the rain beating on his head and thunder sounding in his sides, for some strange and inexplicable reason, heard the Donnie's voice in his head. _"Jones, you're an idiot."_

And then Casey's. _"You are more idiot than me, doofus!"_

And for some reason still more inexplicable, a wry smile crept over his lips.

* * *

 **REVIEW, FAV OR FOLLOW, PLEASEEE? Let me know your opinion about this!**

* * *

 _ **TRADUCCIÓN.**_

* * *

 **Dame una sonrisa.**

 **Escrito por Annie Park.**

 **Nota del autor:** Uf, lamento la tardanza, ¡pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Espero que lo hay escrito bien, jaja.

Yep, yep, aquí sale mi otra pareja explosiva de amigos favorita :)

Los primeros dos capítulos fueron una especie de prólogo, el inicio de la historia como un juego, porque yo realmente sabía, pero no sabía, lo que estaba haciendo, pero ahora sé exactamente a dónde quiero llevar la historia, y tengo el trazo de los capítulos, así que aquí está, ¡capítulo uno!

 **TMNT no es mío, la historia lo es.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo uno. El Jugador de hockey y el Genio — Parte uno.**_

* * *

Raphael odiaba las matemáticas.

La raíz cuadrada de trecientos quince sobre x al cuadrado y… _¿qué era la hipotenusa? ¿No se supone que las matemáticas eran números? ¿Por qué había letras ahí?_

El cielo se veía nublado a través de la ventana, los rayos de sol, incandescentes, se situaban perezoso detrás de las nubes y, a juzgar por la forma en que se arremolinaban las manchas negras por los bordes, era obvio que se avecinaba una tormenta. Las hojas secas, que colgaban de las ramas viejas de los árboles del patio, caían en espiral, bailando en giros a causa del viento de inicios de otoño, y se amontonaban en marrones pirámides sobre la hierba grisácea.

—Raphael.

Su nombre viajó a través del aula, como en una película de mala calidad, sonando discordante y sin gracia; y, de alguna manera, en realidad no lo escuchó a través de su frívola cadena de pensamientos.

La ventana junto a la primera fila de bancos estaba abierta, y sus bisagras carecían de aceite, así que el fuerte viento la hacía golpear y rechinar contra la pared a un costado. Viento, rechinido, golpe. Viento, rechinido, golpe. El movimiento de onda resultaba en cierta forma atrayente, constante y obstinado, y los ojos de Raphael se detuvieron sobre el _chiiiiist_ y el movimiento seco, de ida y vuelta, el cristal brillando a la tenue luz brillante del plateado cielo.

—¡Raphael!

Su cabeza giró como un resorte, y algo en su cuello literalmente gritó ante la brusquedad del movimiento. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en la maestra Jeffie, sus penetrantes ojos estaban sobre él como dardos, al igual que los ojos de todos los demás.

Jeffie, que tenía una larga y delgada nariz, ojos intensos, labios gruesos, y era guapa como el infierno, sostuvo sus finas y delgadas manos sobre sus anchas caderas y golpeó su tacón rojo chillón sobre la madera del suelo del atril, una y otra vez, con un sonoro _tac tac tac_.

—¿Algo ahí afuera lo suficientemente interesante como para no prestar atención a mi clase, señor?

Raphael sintió calor en las mejillas al momento en que algunas risas se escucharon detrás de él. Todos los ojos picaban a su alrededor y, a pesar de que amaba su sudadera, ahora se sentía incómodo dentro de ella.

—No.

La sonrisa que la maestra le disparó fue fría y cortante.

—Entonces supongo que no le importará pasar al frente y resolver la ecuación.

—Uh…

Sus ojos volaron a la pizarra, y un [x/n1 – 4(90x)] [22n/56x] apareció en brillantes y enormes signos a color violeta sobre el blanco limpio.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

—No tengo todo su tiempo —apremió ella.

Un millón de murmullos burlones "Vamos, chico rudo", "Eso es todo, _Raphie_ " y "Las matemáticas son lo tuyo, nerd incomprendido", además de balbuceos ininteligibles llenaron la zona trasera del salón.

Raph frunció el ceño, las mejillas ardiendo y los puños cerrándose, involuntariamente y con fuerza, sobre la paleta del banco, mientras sentía la ira subiéndole como bilis en la garganta, latiendo en sus oídos, bailando como una ola roja frente a sus ojos.

Se sentía _estúpido._ Odiaba sentirse estúpido, y odiaba las estúpidas matemáticas.

—La respuesta es 37x/6, profesora Jeffie.

Todos, incluso los ojos de Raphael, volaron hacia el chico que había alzado la voz en medio de las risas. Raph lo había visto antes. Por supuesto, era difícil no notar al mejor estudiante de toda la escuela. El chico alzaba la mano para participar más veces de las que Raphael pudiera parpadear, y sus respuestas eran rápidas y conclusas y _brillantes_. Era un genio, seguramente tenía el cerebro de todos los alumnos del salón, y por la manera increíblemente fácil que contestaba todo, hacía que Raphael se preguntara si había algo mal con su mente.

Los ojos de Jeffie se volvieron suaves, como la miel, cuando se giraron hacia el chico castaño, y respondió:

—Muy bien, Donatello —sonrió—, pero la próxima vez deja que Raphael conteste, ¿de acuerdo?

Donatello asintió una sola vez y, gracias al cielo, eso fue suficiente para que la maestra se relajara, se volviera hacia el escritorio y diera una nueva instrucción, olvidándose de Raphael por completo.

Un alivio mudo se deslizó por su estómago mientras veía cómo el chico, que de acuerdo con lo que recordaba su memoria era alto y delgado, abría su cuaderno y comenzaba a tomar apuntes. La persona a su costado, otro chico (que, de hecho, tenía los pies cruzados sobre la paleta del banco y los brazos reclinados hacia atrás sobre el respaldo), se rió entre dientes y le dio un empujón en el hombro.

—Presumido —le dijo, sonriendo de lado, y Raph pudo ver, desde su lugar tres filas más atrás, su falta de dientes frontales.

Donatello no contestó, y aunque Raphael no pudiera ver su rostro desde su posición, estaba completamente seguro de que había puesto los ojos en blanco.

—Hey —dijo el chico sin dientes, mientras bajaba los pies y se inclinaba sobre la parte lateral del banco—. Hablo en serio, ¿cómo demonios cabe tanta información en tu cabeza? ¿Tienes un chip ahí?

—Jones —siseó Donatello—, sólo cállate. Por favor.

—Y esa es la razón por la que no consigues más amigos, Don.

Donatello se giró hacia él, una ceja alzada y una sonrisa torcida en sus labios; pinchó la punta de su lápiz sobre el hombro de Jones y lo dejó ahí, mientras sus ojos marrones miraban fijamente su rostro.

—No me pidas ayuda con química.

—Aw, Donnie —los hombros del chico, que tenía cabello negro que prácticamente le llegaba a los hombros, y una banda ridícula alrededor del nacimiento del pelo, cayeron. Su sonrisa desvaneciéndose hasta convertirse en una mueca—. Amigo, sabes que me va fatal.

—Sí, es por eso.

La cabeza de Jones se disparó. Rebotó contra el hombro de Donnie, una y otra vez, mientras repetía "Por favor", una y otra y otra y otra vez. Donatello debía estar muy acostumbrado a eso, porque siguió trabajando como si el chico no estuviera ahí, justo a su lado.

El timbre sonó, y rápido, rápido, rápido, Donnie metió su cuaderno, libro y útiles dentro de su mochila (Jones no tuvo que hacerlo, porque en realidad no había sacado nada… ¿siquiera tenía mochila?), pero antes de que pudiera colgársela a la espalda, el chico con banda en el pelo, que parecía ser extremadamente molesto, la tomó con un brazo y la tiró sobre su hombro.

Donatello sacudió la cabeza ante el gesto y se rió entre dientes.

—De todos modos no voy a ayudarte con química, Casey.

 _Casey._ Qué nombre más varonil.

—Don, ¿en serio me crees tan egoísta? Lo hago porque tienes libros que pesan como ladrillos.

—¿Y quieres ayudarme? —replicó Donnie, con sarcasmo.

—No. Eres tan delgado y sin músculo que en realidad no tengo idea de cómo la cargas. La física, supongo.

—Jones, eres un idiota —resopló él, pero Raphael lo miró mientras se alejaba y atravesaba la puerta, una simple camiseta de manga larga con las palabras _Big Bang_ sobre el pecho, y aunque sus ojos parecían cansados y había una ligera molestia en la curva de sus labios, estaba sonriendo, y supo que, de ninguna manera, lo decía en serio.

—¡Tú eres más idiota! —le gritó Casey cuando cruzó el umbral, sonriendo como un demente y tomado las correas de la pesada mochila sobre su espalda.

Y Raphael habría escuchado sus gritos por todo el pasillo desde su lugar (todavía no había podido guardar su pluma y su cuaderno —que descansaba sin apuntes—, en la mochila), si la señorita Jeffie no hubiera interrumpido sus pensamientos.

La esbelta, crítica joven maestra practicante, a la que, por alguna maldita razón, Raphael no podía contestarle, de hecho, se aclaró la garganta y dio unos golpecitos sobre el escritorio.

—Raphael —dijo, aunque sonaba niveles más suave de lo que había sonado cuando todo el grupo estaba a su alrededor—. Siguiente clase.

—¿Eh? —atinó a decir.

—Siguiente clase —repitió ella—. El timbre.

—Ah, sí.

Y cuando Raphael cruzó la puerta, y se giró para ver por la estúpida ventana sin aceite en las bisagras antes de que la maestra Jeffie pudiera cerrarla, vio cómo el cielo se había tornado color grafito oscuro, y el dibujo de un rayo se deslizó a lo lejos, pintando una línea deforme en medio del frío y hueco gris del patio, antes de que el sonido del trueno retumbara en sus oídos segundos después.

Sí. Iba a llegar una tormenta; y por la forma en que las hojas giraban y giraban en el aire a causa del violento viento, era una grande.

Tormenta. _Mikey odiaba las tormentas._ Probablemente tanto como él mismo odiaba las matemáticas. Se lo había dicho la última vez que visitó la cafetería, hace dos días, y estaba, de hecho, lloviendo.

— _¿Te asusta la lluvia? —había dicho él, riendo._

— _No seas ridículo —sopló—. No me "asusta la lluvia" —dijo, imitando el tono grueso y grave de la voz de Raphael—, Raphie-chico. Me asustan las_ tormentas. _Es muy distinto._

— _Tormentas._

— _Sí, esas que tienen relámpagos y truenos y hacen que tiemble el suelo. Esas._

Y mientras Raphael apretaba la mochila contra su espalda camino a su casillero, y la lluvia comenzaba a golpear contra el techo de cemento, con fuerza, y el trueno hacía temblar el suelo del pasillo bajo sus pies, no podía dejar de pensar en Mikey.

— _Odio las tormentas._

— _Yo odio las matemáticas._

— _¿Te burlas de mí por temerle a las tormentas, pero tú le temes a los números? Oh, Raph. Hay un ligero desequilibrio aquí._

— _Tú le temes el agua. Y no, no le temo a los números, cabeza hueca. Odio los números._

Pensó en Casey. Y luego pensó en Donnie.

— _Si yo fuera un número, Raph. ¿Qué número sería?_

— _Eso es fácil. El 8._

 _Mikey hizo una mueca._

— _¿Por qué?_

Y teniendo dos estúpidas semanas de conocerlo, Raph había contestado, sin un atisbo de duda:

— _Porque es el que menos detesto._

Cuando se detuvo para colocar la combinación en el casillero ( _888_ ), allí en medio del solitario pasillo, con la lluvia golpeando sobre su cabeza y los truenos sonando a los costados, por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, escuchó la voz de Donnie en su cabeza.

— _Jones, eres un idiota._

Y luego la de Casey.

— _¡Tú eres más idiota!_

Y, por alguna razón más inexplicable todavía, una sonrisa torcida se deslizó sobre sus labios.

* * *

 **¿Opinión, fav o follow, POR FAVOOOOR? Déjame saber tu opinión acerca de esto.**


	4. The Hockey player and the Genius - Part2

**Give me a smile.**

 **Written by Annie Park.**

 **Author's note:** Well, Casey and Donnie not appear on this, but this is only one part of the chapter. In fact, the entire first chapter will talk about how Donnie and Casey get into Raphael's life, but that doesn't mean they appear on all the parts (I think that it makes no sense, but I don't care, haha).

Raphael's wrath attacks are present here, like another character I detest because he's a moron, lol.

I hope it's a good chapter.

I know that the plot is very "loose" or "lazy" at first, but believe me, I have drawn the entire line of most chapters of this story, I know exactly where I want to take it, and the truth, if I'm honest, I think it is intended to be about fifty chapters in total, that would be at least the longest thing I've ever written in my life.

So, if you have patience to me and are willing to read the story to the end, I assure you that the plot will have many twists and surprises later ;)

 **TMNT is not mine, the story yeah.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One. The Hockey Player and the Genius — Part Two.**_

* * *

The school's cafeteria was huge. Even more than the sports fields or the school's gym.

The walls were paint in a cold white and the floor was slippery even when it was not wet. There were at least thirty tables, rectangular and made of metal, and the seats around them were icy, hard and uncomfortable as hell. And there was no heating or air conditioning so the cold outside (on days like that, who had a scandalous storm on the country), or the summer heat on other days, seeping through the back door and the hallway, making that Raphael would remove inside the sleeves of his comfortable and thick sweatshirt, the backpack on his back.

After pulling the strings hanging from the cap of the warm clothing, Raph moved in the row, sliding tray for the metal ledge and looking at the dishes in front of him, resting on the hot bowls behind the glass counter. The redhead to his left side, a huge football player, had a hamburger with fries on the plate, sausages and dessert; instead, on his right, the thin and short girl in a long green coat, had only taken a yogurt and an apple.

He grimaced, his feet glued to the ground in the line row. He didn't want to eat. It would be better if he left the tray alone once and went to sit down. So he slipped between the redhead and a tall girl who was in front to accommodate his plate in the sink bottom.

The cook, a blonde (unruly curls protruding from her cap), with friendly face and scattered freckles on her nose, smiled at the other side before accepting the plate and fold it into the washing area.

Raph then turned, moving between the mass of students jostled each other with their lunches, to the table that had become his in somehow.

In the cafeteria there were million tables. And as in all clichés movies, his school wasn't the exception, and the tables were "classified" in a language that only students could understand. They were the center ones, where were only popular people (aka, brainless idiots), and on the edges all the other typical groups were: emos, nerds, athletes, hippies, misunderstood, musicians and countless different branches. And while Raphael will take about two weeks at the school, from the beginning he knew he belonged to neither. Where was the table that did not belong to any group? There had to be one, right?

He recalled his last math class: the bullies back which would surely be on tables in the center; the licking-boots and stretched people in the front that surely would on the edges; and the boy who sat in front of him, which drew ridiculous pictures with permanent marker on his bench and probably belonged to the misunderstood or compulsive artists. And then he thought about Casey, that ridiculous and cheerful guy with the headband, and Donnie, the most intelligent person would surely have known all his life, and thought that neither fit either. Yeah, Casey looked like an athlete, but not so much. And Donnie was not stuffy or boring enough to belong to the group of 'brains'. Perhaps both had their own table, as Raphael. Although, now that he thought about it he really didn't remember having seen them anywhere in the cafeteria, never. Well, yes, there were a million people there, but he was sure he would recognize the Casey's headband anywhere, his swagger and his easy smile without teeth; just like distinguish Donnie's purple sweatshirt with the letters 'Big Bang' embedded in the chest in graceful cartoon calligraphy. Also, both were ridiculously tall. Very tall. They protruded from the crowd one way or another.

Raph grimaced as he slipped between two subjects playing wrestling in the hallway, folding in the corner of a table to address his. It was right on the corner, and was alone most of the time, but sometimes two people sat, a guy who should be first grade, because he looked almost as small and childlike as Mikey, and a girl, who had the eyes glued to a book every time he saw her, soft brown eyes and incredibly short hair. He had never spoken to them, if he was sincere. They didn't seem like kind of speakers. Not with people like him. Perhaps with people like Mikey, who was really nice and cheerful and spoke to everyone. Mikey, that knew the age of the postman and how many children had the gentleman who sat at the table of the edge of the cafeteria where he worked, every Sunday at five o'clock.

And the truth, as he looks over there, didn't care at all what classification had that table, because he loved it. It gave him privacy and nobody bothered him there. And no stupid gum stuck underneath.

Being just steps from the place, his phone vibrated in his pocket, so he reached into the soft cloth, and rummaged among paper wrappers and trash until it go out. Mike's name appears highlighted in orange letters across the screen. _New message._

 _ **Mikey**_ _: hey, hey, raphieboy, what do y'think that happened today? :D_

Raph smiled, and as he placed a hand in the pockets of his sweatshirt, quickly typing a response with the other, without looking who really pushed when walking.

 _ **Raph:**_ _what happened?_

On the screen appeared "writing...", but before Mikey could answer, a gy approached him from behind and spoke in a voice that brought Raph riled, " _Mikey_?" He reads, sounding like an idiot. "What kind of name is that?"

Raph growled. That voice was one that had shouted from the back seats in math class, he was sure. He decided to ignore it and keep walking, because his patience shouted in the short limit on his brain, but the guy followed him closely.

"What's wrong, Raphie?" he continued, making a ridiculous accent to his voice. "Is him your boyfriend? Don't like to insult your boyfriend?"

Raphael began breathing heavily, his feet moving only because they had to, and gritted his teeth; tense muscles at his sides, when the boy spoke again.

"Have you been struck dumb, tough guy? The stupid nerd is not here to save you, _Raphie-aphie._ "

Alright. _Al-right._ That damn brainless pig just not insults Donatello, was him?

Bile bubbled in his throat, sour, bitter and angry.

"What did you say?" Raphael murmured, in a sleazy and low voice, sharp as the blade of a sword, and threatening, just when the phone vibrated again between his fingers. He looked down, but could only read 'a gentleman came...' before the stupid big guy behind him gave him a hard shove in the shoulder, with his elbow, which caused the cell to slip from his hand and fell rolling on the floor.

"Teacher Jeffie will not like that you fool her sleeping with a man, tough guy," he said, slowly and dangerously, as if he was savoring the words, while Raphael saw as his cell phone was going to crash into the feet of a girl, two tables beyond.

Anger burned his neurons before he could control it. Now was he getting the teacher into it? _Really?_

The fists clenched at his sides; felt every fiber of his blood roar in his ears, heart pounding wildly on the ribs and throat knowing like bile, bitter, burning on his vocal cords.

"Oh, sorry," the athlete apologized, sounding _nothing_ sincere. "Don't worry, that such Mikey is not worth it."

And suddenly he was seeing red.

In the blink of an eye, Raphael had the guy, who recognized by the name of 'Brad' in misshapen letters painted on the chest of his sweatshirt, against the wall. With a speed that not even he knew he had, he turned around, his fist clutching the collar of his shirt so tightly that his knuckles turned white, and the idiot crashed against the cold concrete surface; his face inches away.

Several eyes turned as springs on both, and many people stopped whispering to watch them, curious and scared, but he didn't care. His head was spinning, felt the tension extend his neck, his muscles. Anger draining his body like poison, eyes fixed on each of his movements, as is would detect a pattern to cut it.

Brad gasped at the hard, sharp impact, a little stunned and surprised by his reaction, a frightened dabbling and shine in his eyes; but actually he still looked like a stupid idiot bully, with his cocky smile and surface grin on his face, and Raph felt so eager to erase it with his own fingers that them began to tingle.

"Would you repeat what you said, you idiot?" he hissed.

Well, besides stupid, the boy must have a death wish, because fear disappeared almost completely from his eyes, instead wicked fun shining, and smiled mockingly, as he said, "What?" he asked, laughing. "The part of that weirdo is not worth it or the part that you sleep with him?"

And that was all.

Raphael didn't stop to think, it was something involuntary. In a second, he plunged his fist into Brad's nose, watching red and red and red, his arm shot back to gain momentum and forward again, shivering in anger. And in the midst of his rage, he felt something crunched beneath his fingers, but didn't care. Another blow, and the guy cried 'Oh my God, wait!' desperate, shaking the hands at his sides. Nor he cared. At all. The words 'Mikey not worth it' echoed in his head, over and over again, at the same pace as his fist crashed again and again against the guy's face.

Then, when his lungs started screaming for him to breathe, and his arm hurt by the way he was pulling and stretching of forward and backward so hard, too fast, too sudden; when his fists began to burn by the way he was using them, at that moment, he felt a hand pull the cap of his sweatshirt, and heard someone shouting "Holy God! Raphael!" While his heart was pounding in his chest.

Teacher Jeffie. It was the teacher Jeffie.

Raphael knew when he saw by the corner of his eye, she, with wide eyes, clenched hands. She pulled him, a horrified grimace on her face and squeezed her hand around his arm as his were tweezers, as she dragged him out of the cafeteria.

Raph didn't turn to see Bradford. He didn't.

Nor he turned to look at the people looking at him from everywhere, absolutely _everywhere_ , with a mixture of admiration, horror and fear on their faces.

He felt the silence buzzing around him, as if it really had sound, and he was getting dizzy. Everything felt unreal suddenly. And, despite the deafening silence that had going sharp, when he walked out the door everyone started screaming.

He put his fists into the pockets of the sweatshirt. Partly because, if he didn't, surely he hits the wall with his hands, or dents a locker with his own strength, the remaining anger still without leaving his system; and because, in reality, the vision of the sticky blood slipping through the skin of his knuckles nauseated him.

* * *

 _ **TRADUCCIÓN.**_

* * *

 **Dame una sonrisa.**

 **Escrito por Annie Park.**

 **Nota del autor:** Bueno, Casey y Donnie no salen en este, pero esta sólo es una parte del capítulo. En realidad, todo el primer capítulo tratará de cómo Donnie y Casey se meten en la vida de Raphael, pero eso no quiere decir que salgan en todas las partes (creo que eso no tiene mucho sentido, pero ya qué, jaja).

Los ataques de ira de Raphael se hacen presentes aquí, al igual que otro cretino personaje que detesto, jajaja.

Espero que sea un buen capítulo.

Yo sé que la trama está muy "floja" al principio, pero créanme, tengo trazada toda la línea de la mayoría de los capítulos de esta historia, sé exactamente a dónde la quiero llevar, y la verdad, si soy sincera, creo que está destinada a tener unos cincuenta capítulos en total, que sería por lo menos la cosa más larga que he escrito en toda mi vida.

Así, que si me tienen paciencia, y están dispuestos a leer la historia hasta el final, les aseguro que la trama tendrá muchos giros y sorpresas más adelante ;)

 **TMNT no es mío, la historia lo es.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo uno. El Jugador de hockey y el Genio — Parte dos.**_

* * *

La cafetería del colegio era _enorme._ Incluso más que las canchas deportivas o el gimnasio escolar.

Las paredes eran de un blanco frío y el suelo era resbaladizo incluso cuando no estaba mojado. Había al menos treinta mesas, rectangulares y de metal, y los asientos alrededor eran helados, duros e incómodos como el infierno. Y no había calefacción u aire acondicionado, así que el frío del exterior (en días como ese, que había una escandalosa tormenta en el pueblo), o el calor de verano en otros días, se filtraba por la puerta trasera y el pasillo, haciendo que Raphael se removiera dentro de las mangas de su cómoda y gruesa sudadera, la mochila a la espalda.

Después de tirar de los cordones que colgaban del gorro de la cálida prenda, Raph se movió en la fila, deslizando la bandeja por la repisa de metal y mirando los platillos frente a él, que descansaban sobre los cuencos calientes detrás del vidrio del mostrador. El pelirrojo a su costado izquierdo, un enorme jugador de futbol americano, llevaba una hamburguesa con papas en el plato, además de salchichas y postre; en cambio, a su derecha, la chica delgada y bajita de abrigo verde largo, solamente había tomado un yogurt y una manzana.

Hizo una mueca, sus pies pegados al suelo en la línea de la fila. No quería comer. Sería mejor si dejaba la bandeja sola de una vez y se iba a sentar. Así que se deslizó entre el pelirrojo y una chica altísima que estaba en frente para acomodar su plato en el fondo del fregadero.

La cocinera, una rubia de rizos rebeldes que sobresalían de su gorro, con cara amable y pecas esparcidas sobre la nariz, le sonrió del otro lado antes de aceptar el plato y acomodarlo en la zona de lavado.

Entonces Raph se volvió, avanzando entre la masa de estudiantes que se empujaban unos a otros con sus almuerzos, hacia la mesa que se había vuelto suya de algún modo.

En la cafetería había un millón de mesas. Y como en todas las películas clichés, esa escuela no era la excepción, y las mesas estaban "clasificadas" en un lenguaje que sólo los estudiantes podían entender. Estaban las del centro, que eran exclusivamente de personas populares (alias, idiotas sin cerebro), y en las orillas estaban todos los demás típicos grupos: emos, nerds, deportistas, hippies, incomprendidos, músicos y una infinidad de ramas diferentes. Y aunque Raphael llevara unas dos semanas en esa escuela, desde el principio supo que no pertenecía a ninguno. ¿Dónde estaba la mesa que no pertenecía a ningún grupo? Tenía que haber una, ¿no?

Recordó su pasada clase de matemáticas: a los bravucones de atrás, que seguramente estarían en las mesas del centro; a los estirados lame botas del frente, que seguramente iban a las orillas; y al chico que se sentaba frente a él, que hacía ridículos dibujos con marcador permanente en el banco y que probablemente pertenecía a los incomprendidos o a los artistas compulsivos. Y entonces pensó en Casey, ese ridículo y alegre chico con la banda en la cabeza, y en Donnie, la persona más inteligente que seguramente habría conocido en toda su vida, y pensó que ninguno de los dos encajaba tampoco. Sí, Casey lucía como un deportista, pero no tanto. Y Donnie no era lo suficiente estirado o aburrido como para pertenecer al grupo de los cerebritos. Tal vez ambos tenían su propia mesa, como Raphael. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, en realidad no recordaba haberlos visto por ningún lado en la cafetería, nunca. Y bueno, sí, había un millón de personas en ese lugar, pero estaba seguro de que reconocería la banda de Casey en cualquier lugar, su andar arrogante y su sonrisa fácil sin dientes; al igual que distinguiría la sudadera morada de Donnie, con las letras 'Big Bang' incrustadas en el pecho en graciosa caligrafía de caricatura. Además, ambos eran ridículamente altos. Muy altos. Sobresalían entre la multitud de laguna u otra forma.

Raph hizo una mueca mientras se escabulló entre dos sujetos que jugaban lucha libre en medio del pasillo, doblando en la esquina de una mesa para dirigirse a la suya. Estaba justo en la esquina, y estaba sola la mayoría del tiempo, aunque a veces se sentaban dos personas: un chico, que debía ser de primer año, porque se veía casi tan pequeño e infantil como Mikey, y una chica, que tenía los ojos pegados a un libro cada vez que la veía, de ojos marrones suaves y cabello increíblemente corto. Nunca les había hablado, si era sincero. Ellos no parecían de las personas que hablan. No con personas como él. Tal vez con personas como Mikey, que en realidad era alegre y agradable y le hablaba a todos. Mikey, que se sabía la edad de su cartero y la cantidad de hijos que tenía el señor que se sentaba en la mesa de la orilla de la cafetería, en la que trabajaba, todos los domingos a las cinco de la mañana.

Y la verdad, al mirar hacia allá, no le importaba en lo absoluto qué clasificación tuviera esa mesa, porque la amaba. Le daba privacidad y nadie lo molestaba ahí. Y no había estúpidos chicles pegados debajo.

Estando a pocos pasos del lugar, su celular vibró en sus bolsillos, así que metió la mano entre la suave tela, y hurgó entre los envoltorios de papel y basura, hasta que lo sacó. El nombre de Mike resaltaba en letras naranjas en toda la pantalla. _Nuevo mensaje._

 _ **Mikey:**_ _hey, hey, raphieboy, qué crees? :D_

Raph sonrió, y mientras colocaba una mano en los bolsillos de la sudadera, se apresuró a teclear una respuesta con la otra, sin fijarse realmente quién empujaba al caminar.

 _ **Raph:**_ _qué pasó?_

En la pantalla apareció 'escribiendo…', pero antes de que Mikey pudiera contestar, un chico se acercó a él por detrás y habló, con una voz que sacó a Raph de quicio:

—¿ _"Mikey"_? —leyó, sonando como un idiota—. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

Raph gruñó. Esa voz era una de las que había gritado desde los asientos de atrás en la clase de Matemáticas, estaba seguro. Decidió ignorarlo y seguir caminando, porque su paciencia gritó en el corto límite de su cerebro, pero el chico lo siguió de cerca.

—¿Qué, Raphie? —continuó, haciendo un acento ridículo con su voz—. ¿Es tu novio? ¿No te gusta que insulte a tu novio?

Raphael comenzó a respirar pesadamente, sus pies moviéndose sólo porque debían, y apretó los dientes, los músculos tensos a sus lados, cuando el chico volvió a hablar.

—¿Te has quedado mudo, chico rudo? El nerd estúpido no está aquí para salvarte, _Raphie-aphie._

De acuerdo. _De acuerdo_. Ese maldito cerdo sin cerebro no acababa de insultar a Donatello, ¿oh sí?

La bilis le burbujeó en la garganta, ácida y amarga y furiosa.

—¿Qué dijiste? —murmuró Raphael, en una sórdida y baja voz, aguda como el filo de una espada, y amenazadora, justo al momento en que el celular volvió a vibrar entre sus dedos. Bajó la mirada, pero sólo pudo leer 'un señor llegó…' antes de que el estúpido chico enorme detrás de sí le diera un brusco empujón en el hombro, con su codo, que hizo que el celular se deslizara entre su mano y cayera rodando por el suelo.

—A la maestra Jeffie no le gustará que la engañes acostándote con un hombre, amigo —decía él, lenta y peligrosamente, como si saboreara las palabras, mientras Raphael veía como su celular iba a estrellarse contra los pies de una chica, dos mesas más allá.

La ira le quemó las neuronas antes de que pudiera controlarla. ¿Ahora estaba metiendo a la _maestra_? ¿En serio?

Los puños se cerraron a sus costados; sentía rugir cada fibra de su sangre en sus oídos, el corazón golpeando locamente en las costillas y la garganta sabiendo a bilis, amarga, ardiendo en sus cuerdas vocales.

—Oh, vaya, lo siento —se disculpó el deportista, sonando todo menos sincero—. No te preocupes, ese tal Mikey no vale la pena.

Y de pronto estaba viendo rojo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Raphael tenía al chico, que reconoció por el nombre de 'Brad' pintado en letras deformes en el pecho de su sudadera, contra la pared. Con una velocidad que ni él mismo sabía que contaba, se dio la vuelta, el puño aferrándose al cuello de su camisa con tanta fuerza, que los nudillos se pusieron blancos, y estrelló al idiota contra la fría superficie de concreto; su rostro a pulgadas de distancia.

Varios ojos se giraron como resortes hacia ambos, y muchas de las personas dejaron de susurrar entre sí para observarlos, curiosos y asustados, pero no le importó. Su cabeza daba vueltas, sentía la tensión extenderse por su cuello, sus músculos. La ira drenando su cuerpo como veneno, los ojos fijos en cada uno de sus movimientos, como is quisiera detectar un patrón para cortarlo.

Brad jadeó ante el duro y brusco impacto, un poco aturdido y sorprendido por su reacción, un brillo asustado salpicando en sus ojos; pero en realidad seguía pareciendo un estúpido, idiota bravucón, con su sonrisa arrogante y la mueca superficial en el rostro, y Raph sintió tantas ganas de borrársela con sus propios dedos que comenzaron a hormiguearle.

—¿Quieres repetir lo que dijiste, idiota? —siseó.

Y bueno, además de estúpido, el chico debía tener algún deseo suicida, porque el miedo desapareció casi por completo de sus ojos, en su lugar diversión malvada brillando, y sonrió, burlón, mientras decía:

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, riendo—. ¿La parte en la que ese bicho raro no vale la pena o en la que te acuestas con él?

Y eso era todo.

Raphael no se detuvo a pensarlo, fue algo involuntario. En un segundo, hundió su puño contra la nariz de Brad, mientras veía rojo y rojo y rojo, su brazo disparado hacia atrás para tomar impulso y hacia delante de nuevo, temblando en rabia. Y en medio de su ataque de ira, sintió cómo algo crujió debajo de sus dedos, pero no le importó. Otro golpe, y el chico gritó '¡Oh Dios, espera!', desesperado, agitando las manos a sus costados. Tampoco le importó. En absoluto. Las palabras 'Mikey no vale la pena' se repetían en su cabeza, una y otra vez, al mismo ritmo en que su puño chocaba, una y otra vez, contra el rostro del chico.

Entonces, cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a gritar para que respirara, y su brazo dolió por la manera en que tiraba y estiraba de él hacia adelante y hacia atrás con tanta fuerza, demasiado rápido, demasiado brusco; cuando sus puños comenzaron a arder por la manera en que estaba utilizándolos, en ese momento, sintió una mano tirar del gorro de su sudadera, y escuchó a alguien gritando "¡Santo Dios! ¡Raphael!", mientras su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho.

La maestra Jeffie. Era la maestra Jeffie.

Raphael lo supo cuando la vio por el rabillo del ojo, con los ojos muy abiertos, las manos crispadas. Tiró de él, una mueca horrorizada en su rostro, y apretó su mano alrededor de su brazo como su fueran pinzas, mientras lo arrastraba fuera de la cafetería.

Raph no se giró a ver a Bradford. No lo hizo.

Tampoco volteó a mirar a la gente que lo miraba de todos lados, absolutamente de _todos lados_ , con una mezcla de admiración, horror y miedo en sus rostros.

Sentía el silencio zumbando a su alrededor, como si en realidad sí tuviera sonido, y lo estaba mareando. Todo se sentía irreal de pronto. Y, a pesar del ensordecedor y punzante silencio que había, cuando salió por la puerta, todo el mundo se puso a gritar.

Metió los puños en los bolsillos de la sudadera. En parte porque, si no lo hacía, seguramente golpearía la pared con las manos, o abollaría un casillero con su propia fuerza, la ira restante todavía sin abandonar su sistema; y en otra parte porque, en realidad, la visión de la pegajosa sangre deslizándose entre la piel de sus nudillos le daba náuseas.


	5. The Hockey player and the Genius - Part3

**Give me a smile.**

 **Written by Annie Park.**

 **Author's note:** New update ;D Enjoy! Thank you for reading! Oh, and sorry if the chapters are short and boring. I seriously hope you like the story.

 **TMNT is not mine, the story yeah.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One. The Hockey Player and the Genius — Part Three.**_

* * *

Mikey teetered on the counter, blue eyes wide and his lips curling into a grimace of surprise.

"Expelled?" he asked, incredulously.

"A week."

"Holy Pizza! _A week?_ " He shook his head, as if he wants to make sense of that claim. "Raph, dude, whom you killed?"

A slow and completely innocent smile (unrelated to the real situation) slid Mikey's lips, a funny aura radiating from his eyes.

"I..." he replied, looking at the little blond inside that huge coverall. "Is…"

He couldn't do it. The words seemed stuck in his throat. So he looked down, because if he kept watching the kid in front of his eyes, he was going to have a crisis.

"Oh my God! Man, did you kill someone?" His voice was a bit hysterical and surprised, and it managed to attract attention.

Raphael gave a quick glance up toward his freckled face, and shrugged, feeling uncomfortable with all customers' eyes turned to him after the indictment.

He clenched his fists, which still had dried blood on his knuckles into the pockets of his sweatshirt; hiding a dark blush on his cheeks, and heck, Raphael was not supposed to cry or feel weak, but now his legs were shaking and he had nauseas and was on the verge of tears.

The murmurs around turning too dry, and he couldn't avoid shrink more. So Mikey managed to jump and slide along the edge of the counter, to reach the other side, to where he was, and sat on the wood, feet dangling although the counter was not too high. He placed a hand on Raphael's shoulder, with an inexplicable softness, and the guy green-eyed really thought for a second he was going to collapse.

"Raph?" he asked, tilting his head to look his green eyes, but Raphael refused to look at him. He was beginning to breathe heavily, and felt all the air from the cafeteria was burning his lungs. By not answering, Mikey's hand gently rubbed the skin protruding from his neck. "Okay," he whispered. "We're going out. It's my rest anyway." He jumped off the counter, took Raphael's hand between his fingers and guided him toward the exit, the silence ringing in their ears even though people kept murmuring.

Outside was raining. The storm hadn't calmed down even a little from that morning; the wind roared at his sides, stirring Mikey's unruly curls over his little forehead and waving the folds of his green coverall. The leaves of trees, trash, land, everything that was on the floor spun around in spirals. A lightning faded in the distance, and Mikey squeezed his hand a little when, a second later, the thunder was heard. He didn't let go it after, carefully looking at the scabs and dark-brown spots growing on his knuckles. The blood. Scars. He looked and looked for long minutes, unblinking, as the storm grew wild around them, like Raph's heartbeat beating wildly against his ribs and throat. He was getting dizzy. If Mikey thought… if he knew... if...

Oh God. He was now looking at him. He had looked up from his hand and still didn't release it, and his bright, blue eyes were glazed and confused, but surprisingly, there was no horror in them. Or fear. There was _concern_ , which, in all possible ways, shook Raphael all the way from his internal nervous system to the outside, where his legs shook under his weight.

"You're okay?" he asked suddenly, and he did it so low and smooth that if Raph wasn't steps form him, then he wouldn't have heard it through the tortuous patter of rain against the thick cement and the concrete of the small roof over them.

Raph frowned slightly and slid his fingers away from Mikey's to hide them back in his pockets.

"Mikey..."

"I know you didn't, Raph. Don't lie to me."

Raphael felt a bittersweet feeling bubbling in his throat. Why Mikey was so different from the others? Why there was something about him that made Raph would like to have him in a bubble and always take care of? Why he could read his face so easily when, even for his own family, it wasn't easy to do?

"Or did you?" Mikey raised an eyebrow, a half condescending smile emphasizing his lips. "Are you going to tell me that you killed someone, Raphie? Because I don't buy it."

Raph shrugged one shoulder, feeling much smaller than he really was. "Something like that," his voice was guttural and a mess of emotions. "Kind of."

And _Holy God_. Mikey's eyes were _intense._ They burbled a million emotions and feelings together. They seemed to express thousands of things. Looking directly at him, with the murky and wild sound of the storm as background.

"What happened?" he asked. "Are you wounded?"

He looked so worried. He thought Raph had been the victim in some way. He shouldn't trust him that way, not at _him._

"No. Mikey, I was the blame for everything."

"It isn't true."

Raph gave him a hard look. "You _don't_ know what happened. You have no clue. No idea. The blood on my knuckles is not mine, you idiot. It's someone else's. Someone I sent to the hospital. They gave me a week when should definitely drive me out. And then my father..."

Raph spoke as if he were drowning. He knew he had problems with anger, knew the things were out of his control from time to time, but... send a guy to the hospital? Just with his fists? _Holy God._ He didn't even _remember_. He just saw red.

"Mikey. I hit him until he was on the floor. And I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. Then they sent me to the Principal's office and told me what had happened and I just thought 'but he deserved it, dammit', and then, just— I have problems, Mikey. I sent that boy to the hospital. They told me that I broke his nose, and probably hurt a cornea in his eye, permanently. They don't even know if I caused brain damage. Fucking damage in the fucking brain. A normal guy shouldn't… I…"

He was as about to collapse. His heart went out of his chest. And then... Mikey hugged him.

 _Mikey hugged him_.

It was as if a small and fragile wall had hit his chest. So hard that Raphael staggered back, not just because of the print. Mikey's little arms slipped to his sides, and his hands clung to the fabric of his sweatshirt, squeezing gently between his fingers. He buried his face in his neck, right where his nose was not standing on tiptoes, and Raphael could feel his trembling breath on his skin.

And suddenly, it was as if a wall of conscience had hit him in the face. It was as if Mikey had stabilized the ground beneath his feet. As if, having Mikey clinging to his body everything was fine. As if Mikey was a barrier against anything bad.

Having Mikey close, feel against him, put his hands on his back and hold on to him as if he was his point of equilibrium.

"It was for you," Raph whispered. Mikey's breathing hitched for a second on his neck, and before he could say anything, Raphael continued. "You sent me a message and the damn idiot was there and saw it, and began to annoy me saying— He said something about you. I just got angry and _mad_. I didn't know what was doing."

Mikey clung more to him. "Everything is fine. Everything will be fine."

And when, a moment later, Mikey broke away from him and smiled, Raph knew he was right.

"Come on, big guy, let's go to check and cleanse these hands," he said, and took his hand between his fingers to pull him back to the cafeteria. "Maybe Al has bands in the kitchen."

And suddenly, just like that, it was as if the whole world was right again.

* * *

 **Casey and Donnie aren't in this, sorry, but in the next— yeah, they will be there :D I just wanted some Raph/Mikey before, because I needed it, lol.**

 **So sorry if I put Raph much more sensitive in this fic, he has a somewhat tough story, and I'm trying to do him much more emotional, remember it is an AU. He is supposed to be more vulnerable than he seems, and Mikey makes he feel a mess of emotions. I wanted to aggravate his emotional problems too. I mean, get his sensitive side and also make his crisis with uncontrollable anger obvious. But it is a character that will grow in many ways, and remember, the Raphael you know is still there ;) Oh, and geez, also is super hard to write Raph, just try.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Let me know your opinions, please! I don't bite, I love to know what you think about it.**

* * *

 _ **TRADUCCIÓN.**_

* * *

 **Dame una sonrisa.**

 **Escrito por Annie Park.**

 **Nota del autor:** Nueva actualización ;D ¡Disfruten! ¡Gracias por leer! Oh, y lamento si los capítulos son cortos y aburridos. En serio espero que les guste la historia.

 **TMNT no es mío, la historia lo es.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo uno. El Jugador de hockey y el Genio — Parte tres.**_

* * *

Mikey se balanceó sobre el mostrador, los ojos azules enormes, sus labios curvándose en una mueca de sorpresa.

—¿Expulsado? —preguntó, incrédulo.

—Una semana.

—Santa Pizza. _¿Una semana?_ —sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera encontrarle sentido a la afirmación—. Raph, amigo, ¿a quién mataste?

Una sonrisa lenta y completamente inocente (ajena a la verdadera situación) se deslizó por los labios de Mikey, un aura divertida irradiando de sus ojos.

—Yo… —contestó él, mirando al pequeño rubio dentro de ese gigante overol—. Es…

No podía hacerlo. Las palabras parecían atascadas en su garganta. Bajó la mirada, porque si seguía observando al niño delante de sus ojos le iba a dar una crisis.

—¡Oh por Dios! Hombre, ¿mataste a alguien? —Su voz era un poco histérica y sorprendida, y consiguió atraer la atención.

Raphael dio una rápida mirada hacia arriba, hacia su rostro infantil pecoso, y se encogió, sintiéndose incómodo ante todas las miradas de los clientes que se habían girado hacia él después de la acusación.

Apretó los puños, que aún tenían sangre seca en los nudillos, dentro de los bolsillos de la sudadera; un rubor oscuro escondiéndose en sus mejillas, y demonios, era Raphael, no se supone que llorara o se sintiera débil, pero ahora sus piernas estaban temblando y tenía náuseas y estaba al borde del llanto.

Los murmullos a su alrededor se volvieron demasiado secos, y no pudo evitar encogerse más. Entonces, Mikey se las ingenió para brincar y deslizarse por el borde del mostrador, para llegar al otro lado, hacia donde él estaba, y se sentó sobre la madera, los pies colgando a pesar de que el mostrador no era demasiado alto. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Raphael, con una suavidad inexplicable, y el chico de los ojos verdes creyó por un segundo que colapsaría.

—¿Raph? —preguntó, inclinando la cabeza para buscar sus ojos verdes, pero Raphael se negó a mirarlo. Estaba comenzando a respirar pesadamente, y sentía que todo el aire de la cafetería le estaba quemando los pulmones.

Al no contestar, la mano de Mikey le frotó con suavidad la piel que sobresalía de su cuello.

—Está bien —susurró—. Vamos afuera. Es mi descanso.

Se bajó de un salto del mostrador, tomó la mano de Raphael entre sus dedos y lo guió hacia la salida, el silencio zumbando en sus oídos a pesar de que la gente seguía murmurando.

En el exterior estaba lloviendo. La tormenta no se había calmado ni siquiera un poco desde esa misma mañana; el viento rugiendo a sus costados, revolviendo los rizos rebeldes de Mikey sobre su pequeña frente y ondeando los pliegues de su overol verde. Las hojas de los árboles, la basura, la tierra, todo lo que estaba en el suelo giraba a su alrededor en espirales. Un rayo se desdibujó a lo lejos, y Mikey apretó su mano un poco cuando, un segundo después, se escuchó el trueno. No la soltó después, fijándose detenidamente en las costras y manchas oscuras y marrones que crecían en sus nudillos. La sangre. Las cicatrices. Miró y miró durante largos minutos, sin parpadear, mientras la tormenta crecía salvaje justo sobre ellos, al igual que los latidos del corazón de Raph golpeaban salvajemente contra sus costillas y su garganta. Se estaba mareando. Si Mikey pensaba que él… si sabía que…

Oh Dios. Ahora lo estaba mirando a él. Había levantado la vista de su mano, y seguía sin soltarla, y sus ojos azules brillantes estaban vidriosos y confundidos, pero, sorprendentemente, no había horror en ellos. Ni miedo. Había _preocupación,_ lo que, de todas las maneras posibles, sacudió a Raphael todo el camino desde su sistema nervioso interno hasta el exterior, donde sus piernas temblaban bajo su peso.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, de pronto, y lo hizo tan suavemente que, si Raph no estuviera a pasos de él, no habría escuchado gracias al tortuoso golpeteo de las gruesas lluvias contra el cemento y el concreto del pequeño techo sobre ellos.

Raph frunció ligeramente el ceño, y deslizó sus dedos lejos de Mikey para ocultarlos de nuevo en los bolsillos.

—Mikey…

—Sé que no lo hiciste, Raph. No me mientas.

Raphael sintió una sensación agridulce burbujear en su garganta. ¿Por qué Mikey era tan diferente a los demás? ¿Por qué había algo en él que hacía que Raph quisiera tenerlo dentro de una burbuja y cuidarlo siempre? ¿Por qué podía leer su rostro tan fácilmente cuando, ni para su propia familia, era fácil hacerlo?

—¿O lo hiciste? —Mikey alzó una ceja, una media sonrisa condescendiente haciendo hincapié en sus labios rosados—. ¿Vas a decirme que mataste a alguien, Raphie? Porque no te creo.

Raph encogió un hombro, sintiéndose mucho más pequeño de lo que era.

—Algo así —su voz era gutural y un lío de emociones.

Dios mío. Los ojos de Mikey eran intensos. Burbujeaban un millón de emociones y sentimientos juntos. Parecían expresar miles de cosas. Mirando directamente a él, con el sonido turbio y salvaje de la tormenta como fondo.

—¿Qué pasó? —pidió—. ¿Te hirieron?

Parecía tan preocupado. Creía que Raph había sido la víctima de algún modo. No debía confiar en él de esa manera, no en él.

—No. Mikey, yo tuve la culpa de todo.

—No es cierto.

Raph le echó una mirada dura.

—No sabes lo que pasó. No tienes idea de nada. La sangre en mis nudillos no es mía, idiota. Es de alguien más. Alguien que _mande al hospital._ Me dieron una semana cuando debieron expulsarme definitivamente. Y luego mi padre…

Raph hablara como si se estuviera ahogando. Él sabía que tenía problemas de ira, sabía que las cosas se salían de control de vez en cuando, pero… ¿mandar a un chico al hospital? ¿Sólo con sus puños? Dios santo. Ni siquiera recuerda. Sólo ve rojo.

—Mikey. Lo golpeé hasta dejarlo en el suelo. Y no sentí nada. Absolutamente nada. Después, me mandaron a la dirección y me dijeron lo que había pasado y yo sólo pensaba "pero lo merecía, maldita sea". Y luego, sólo… tengo problemas, Mikey. Mandé a ese chico al hospital. Me dijeron que le rompí la nariz, y probablemente le herí una córnea de forma permanente. No saben si causé daños en el cerebro. En el maldito cerebro. Un chico normal no debería… Yo…

Era como si fuera a desplomarse. Su corazón iba salirse de su pecho. Y entonces… Mikey lo abrazó.

Mikey lo _abrazó._

Fue como si un pequeño y frágil muro hubiera chocado contra su pecho. Con tanta fuerza que Raphael se tambaleó hacia atrás, y no sólo de la impresión. Los bracitos de Mikey se deslizaron a sus costados, y sus manos se aferraron a la tela de su sudadera, apretando la suavidad entre sus deditos. Hundió su rostro en su cuello, justo donde quedaba su nariz sin pararse de puntillas, y Raphael podía sentir su respiración temblorosa sobre su piel.

Y de pronto, fue como si una pared de conciencia lo hubiera golpeado de frente. Fue como si Mikey hubiera estabilizado el suelo debajo de sus pies. Como si, teniendo a Mikey aferrado a su cuerpo todo estuviera bien. Como si Mikey fuera una barrera contra cualquier cosa mala.

Tener a Mikey cerca, sentirlo contra él, poner sus manos sobre su espalda y aferrarse a él como si fuera su punto de equilibrio.

—Fue por ti —susurró Raph.

La respiración de Mikey se enganchó por un segundo en su cuello, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Raphael siguió hablando.

—Me mandaste un mensaje y el maldito idiota estaba ahí y lo vio, y comenzó a molestarme diciendo… Dijo algo sobre ti. Sólo me enojé. No supe lo que estaba haciendo.

Mikey se aferró más a él.

—Todo está bien. Todo va a estar bien.

Y cuando, un momento después, Mikey se separó de él y le sonrió, Raph sabía que tenía razón.

—Ven, vamos a checar y limpiarte esas manos —dijo, y le tomó una entre sus dedos para tirar de él de nuevo hacia la cafetería—. Tal vez Al tenga vendas en la cocina.

Y de pronto, así como así, era como si el mundo entero estuviera bien de nuevo.

* * *

 **En este tampoco sale Casey ni Donnie, pero en el siguiente sí :D Yo sólo quería un poco de Raph/Mikey antes, porque me hacía falta, jajaja.**

 **Disculpen si pongo a Raph mucho más sensible en este fic, tiene una historia algo dura, y estoy tratando de hacerlo mucho más emocional, recuerden que es un AU. Se supone que es más vulnerable de lo que parece, y Mikey lo hace sentir un lío de emociones. Quise agravar sus problemas sentimentales. Me refiero a sacar su lado sensible y también hacer incontrolables sus crisis con la ira. Pero es un personaje que va a crecer en muchos aspectos, y sigue siendo el Raphael que ustedes conocen ;) Y vaya, además es súper difícil escribir a Raph, sólo inténtelo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Sus opiniones, por favor, yo no muerdo, me encanta saber lo que piensan al respecto.**


	6. Author's Note - Important!

**Read it! Please! It's important!**

 **Author's note:** Hi! I don't really like to leave only author's notes, I never liked it, but I think this deserves it. I will be as brief as possible. First of all, I'm sorry so much, much, much the delayed on the update. I'm seriously sorry. I know there are people here that take up like a month to update between one chapter and another, but I don't like to be like they as well. I like to update three days, two days, one chapter per week if I can. But this time I already went to school. I'm in a month and a week and is a martyrdom. I dunno if you know what I am going to go out late and have tasks, projects, exhibitions. midterms, etc. I don't want to overwhelm you with that, I know that you are not the blamers, and I know I should give me some time to write despite my limited free time. Always try, I swear. But this time, there has been a problem. When was the last time I updated accordingly this? August 23? What are they? Two weeks? I dunno. Well, what happens is that I was first occupied with my tasks and updating the other fic I have here and that fascinates me write "Kisses" and then, out of nowhere, this past weekend, from Friday in fact, I got sick. Really sick. At first it started out as a normal flu, but then got worse and now I feel very, very bad. It has given me temperature, chills and I'm in bed almost all the time. Currently I have started to improve a little, and probably continue with the story and update on Sunday or Monday. One of those two days, I promise. If I can, on Saturday. I will not abandon the story, NEVER, but I beg you to be understanding when I'm late. Sometimes I have many activities besides that I courses including on Saturdays, I can't do everything. I never abandon it, but if I slow please wait. Especially in these cases, when I can't with the pain in the head and body.

Thank you for understand. And see you in the next update! Have a good day, I love you!

* * *

 **Traducción.**

* * *

 **¡Lee! ¡Es importante!**

 **Nota del autor: ¡** Hola! No me gusta dejar notas de autor, nunca me ha gustado, pero creo que esta lo merece. Voy a ser lo más breve posible. Primero que nada, siento muchísimo, muchísimo, muchísimo el retraso en actualizar. Lo lamento en serio. Sé que hay gente aquí que se tarda en subir un capítulo y otro en un lapso de un mes, pero no me gusta ser así. Me gusta subir de tres días, dos días, un capítulo por semana si se puede. Pero en esta ocasión ya entré al colegio. Llevo un mes y una semana y es un martirio. No sé si sepan lo que estoy sufriendo al salir tarde y tener tareas, proyectos, exposiciones. Exámenes parciales, etc. No quiero abrumarlos con eso, sé que ustedes no tienen la culpa, y sé que yo debería darme un tiempo para escribir a pesar de mi escaso tiempo libre. Siempre lo intento, se los juro. Pero esta vez, ha surgido un problema. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que actualicé según esto? ¿Agosto 23? ¿Qué son? ¿Dos semanas? No sé. Bueno, lo que sucede es que primero estuve ocupada con mis tareas y actualizando el otro fic que tengo aquí y que me fascina escribir "Kisses", y después, de la nada, este pasado fin de semana, desde el viernes de hecho, me enfermé. Al principio comenzó como una gripa normal, pero después empeoró y ahora me siento muy, muy mal. Me ha dado temperatura, escalofríos y estoy en cama prácticamente todo el tiempo. Actualmente he comenzado a mejorar un poco, y probablemente continúe con la historia y la actualice el domingo o lunes. Uno de esos dos días, lo prometo. Si puedo el sábado. No pienso abandonar la historia, pero les pido que sean comprensivos cuando me tarde. A veces tengo muchas actividades que hacer, además de que tengo cursos incluso los sábados, no puedo con tanto. Nunca abandono, pero si me tardo por favor esperen. Sobre todo en estos casos, que no aguanto la cabeza y el cuerpo.

Gracias por su atención y espero comprendan. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. ¡Que tengan un buen día, los amo!


	7. The Hockey player and the Genius - Part4

**Give me a smile.**

 **Written by Annie Park.**

 **A/N:** Here's the promised chapter! Now Donnie and Casey do come in it. Hope you like it! I tried to make it longer because of my delay. Enjoy!

 **TMNT IS NOT MINE. The story is.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One. The Hockey Player and the Genius — Part Four.**_

* * *

Raphael looked at his bandaged hands under the soft chiffon that Mikey had changed that morning.

 _"Almost improvement."_ He had said.

And indeed it was. The cuts were much less deep and dark, and Mike had seen to clean and care for them as well.

 _"You must be a nurse. Or a doctor. Or something altruistic. You would do well."_ He had said to him. Mikey was careful wrapping his fingers in bands; his little fingers gently inspecting the scars and marks. He was delicate, clean and careful. Also extremely patient. He had seen his eyes narrowing in concentration, wrinkling his nose slightly as the tip of his tongue slipped out a side of his mouth. Fingers tenderly stroking his skin with warm water, cleaning the dried blood off his hands' wrinkles, passing a hot cloth over his skin.

Mikey's head had bent a little, some unruly curls falling on one side of his forehead. He smirked as he began to pull the bandage on his left hand, without looking up from his task. _"I was actually thinking about being a soldier in the army. Or a superhero."_

Raph had laughed. _"I think you'd be a great superhero."_

Mikey had smiled more, and Raphael had wanted to lean on the bench and be able to touch his lips with his hands for some reason. _"I know, right? Even I would wear a cape."_

Raphael couldn't help but raise both eyebrows at the time, smiling. _"Oh yeah. You'd look good with the cape, kiddo. As a baby with a curtain in the back."_

 _"I can still let you fix your hands it for yourself, y'know?"_

 _"I'm serious, Mike. You seem to have practice at this."_

 _"My brother is studying for doctor, actually. He has spent two years in the University. It's in Florida, but he has vacations for two months. He takes already two weeks to visit."_

 _"So... he taught you?"_

 _"He likes to make his practices with his younger brother. I learned something."_

 _"You should follow in his footsteps."_

 _"Mmm, I dunno. Al will enter the University in just a year. She will go to Florida with Leo; she wants to study psychology. And well, if she goes away... then the business of dad left alone. He's older, you know, and I don't like to think that... I don't want to grow up, go to college in three years and see that this place is alone, you understand? Because maybe Leo have a beautiful girlfriend in that moment and get a steady job in a hospital there, because he loves Florida. And my brother is like that. He has always strived to have a good life. Become someone in life. And Al will be in University too, and it shall be well to her, and then I'll go away and... I don't want to come back here on vacation and know that my father could not make this work."_ Mikey finished with Raphael's hand and looked at him. He seemed more serious than he usually was. His eyes were serious and, somehow, even though he was within that huge coverall, he looked older. _"Because I care about this place, Raph. It has always mattered to me. I care about the people who come here, I care that my father built it with his own effort. I care about the people who work here. I care because it's family. I simply matter about and I…"_

 _"I take care of it."_

He had said it without thinking. Only he had said it.

Mikey had blinked, looked at him with bright eyes, and a slow and soft and sweet smile had slipped from his lips. And Raph wanted to change his answer for "don't go" because he could not imagine not having him around.

 _"Are you serious?"_

And although he had meant to say "No. I'd rather not do it for you to stay", he replied _"Sure. This place is as much yours as mine."_

And when Mikey had hugged him then, suddenly he had not felt himself like a monster as before. Suddenly it didn't matter that he had left on the floor a guy after hitting him, because Mikey loved him. Because he cared about him.

The bell rang, bringing him back to the present.

He hid his bandaged hands, making fists into the pockets of his sweatshirt, and entered the room.

Chemistry class had never been his favorite, but now, entering at the first class after a week of expulsion, and feeling the glances of millions of people going towards him from every seat... it was ridiculous. It seemed to be the worst class.

So he ignored it, even though his neck was starting to turn red, like his ears. He lightly shrugged his neck, burying his face in the collar of his sweatshirt and clenching his fingers into his pockets.

Donnie and Casey were together in the first table to the left, and even they were seeing him. Donnie and Casey. He had long ago without seeing them. Do they also believe he was kind of a tough guy and unfeeling? Probably. Were they also scared the shit out because of him? Probably. But he had to ignore it. He had to ignore the thoughts of all his classmates. He had to suppress the urge to scream, to beat them. Maybe he had anger issues, so what? They hadn't to be so stupid and look as if he'd grown another head while sleeping, dammit.

He walked among the tables, glancing toward the open Don's notebook, his green eyes flashing a toxic and radioactive tone. Donnie and Casey looked at him back, before he was lost behind and off to settle into the last table, where he had been assigned as the new in there. There was nothing in their eyes. If was anything in there, was concern. Or curiosity. Perhaps curiosity.

"Morning guys."

Professor entered without further ado, placed the briefcase on the desk and began to write something on the board.

Raphael pulled out his notebook and pencil, and began playing with the glass pot in front of him, chewing gum eraser of his pencil, without really paying attention.

Everything was fine (not counting the thousand unsubtle looks heading toward him) until the words "work team" traveled to his ears.

 _Shit._

The professor finished explaining the topics of the project and the rules and blah, blah.

All teams began to gather in a single table per group, and Raph was found himself standing up, moving from the mass of backpacks and bodies, and reaching to the teacher's desk.

"Professor," he said, clearing his throat to be heard through the murmur of voices, "I haven't... team. I was, you know... expelled."

The grizzled old master frowned, opening his briefcase as he said. "You already have team, Mr. Saki."

Raphael frowned.

"Donatello wrote you down in his. He said that was no problem."

Raphael opened his eyes, and surprise must have shown in his eyes, because after blinking, the professor said. "Don't you like it? Because I don't handle the changes. And in any case, that guy is extremely hardworking. My best student in years of teaching."

Raph blinked, stunned. "I know. I mean, sure he is. I know him, but I didn't think..." He trailed off in midsentence, because he had no idea of how to proceed. Didn't think he include him? He didn't think much. "I'll go..." he continued, pulling his bandaged hands into his pockets again, "to work, then."

The professor adjusted his thick glasses and settled his paperwork, ending the conversation. "Okay," he said, and went back to work.

Raphael blinked again, before turning on his heels, frowning at the floor, confused. He walked and came to where Donnie and Casey were, sitting beside a freckled redhead who, somehow, reminded him of Mikey.

"Uh..." he began, shrugging slightly as he fidgeted uncomfortably at the foot of the table. Three pairs of eyes turned to him. "The professor told me that... uh... I was on your team... I dunno if, well..."

Oh, shit.

Casey laughed. He put both elbows on the desk and settled the band on his forehead, smiling. "Hey. Of course you're on our team, buddy. Welcome to the club."

Raph blinked when the boy bent, half of his body on the table, and held out his arm, fist friendly front so that he collided with his.

"I'm Case, indeed."

Raphael hesitated. His brow furrowed, before pulling out a bandaged hand from his pocket and hit the fist with the weird guy.

"Raphael," he said, by way of introduction himself.

Casey laughed. "Yeah, dude. I know you. Everyone does. The new that hit the idiot of Bradford after two weeks in. You are a legend, man."

Raph made a noise like a croak, which must be seen as if the mention of his problem with that damn guy bothers him, because everyone at the table shook.

The red-haired girl let out a noise, something between a shriek and a snarl. "Casey!" she scold him.

Donnie huffed from his place, rolling his eyes. "Don't be an idiot, Jones."

And Case, instead of saying something stupid, looked embarrassed. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Raphael shook his head and shrugged one shoulder. "No matter. I don't really care to talk about it, it's just... It's uncomfortable, I guess. You must think I'm an idiot, like everyone else."

Donnie frowned, the girl opened her lips, her brow furrowing, and Casey snorted.

"An idiot? Raph, you're _amazing._ _That guy_ was an idiot, he deserved it. He bothers everyone. He even makes Donnie..."

"Jones," Don hissed at his side.

"Sorry," he was cut, looking embarrassed again.

Donnie rolled his eyes, looking at Raphael now. "He always acts like that," he said, "but his intentions are good."

Casey smiled, showing his missing teeth while surrounded Donatello by the shoulders. "Only _good?_ I'm so nice, Don. You love me."

"You wish, Case," he breathed, smirking.

Raphael chuckled, turning to look at the redheaded girl. She had freckles on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her hair was straight wavy, falling gently on the frail shoulders. Her lips were full and soft, with an elongated nose. She wore a short bang over his forehead and his eyes were blue and soft, like Mikey's. Orbed and big as Mikey's. She looked like Mikey. She looked small, delicate and fragile. Freckles made her look childish. She was _beautiful_. Really beauty. She looked like Mikey.

"They always act like that, if that's what you're wondering," she said, smiling. Yes, definitely she was anything like Mikey. "I have to be their best friend for three years ago and still don't understand if they hate or love each other. Probably both."

Raph smiled. "Probably both," he replied.

"Oh, by the way. I'm April," she said, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. "And sit down; we aren't brought a bench for you to stay up."

Raphael sat, listening to Donnie and Casey began to argue for _"Jones, heck, you took my pen?", "I don't Don, it's probably hidden in your big brain.",_ and watching April snorted and rolled her eyes, patting her hand against his forehead.

And he thought it would be fine. He thought that, after all, a week of expulsion will not be so bad.

* * *

 **How was it? Review, please! I hope not take me long to update the next ;) I'm still improving, but I'm still sick :(**

 **Oh, by the way, what is the last name of Shredder? "Oruko" or "Saki"? I have always confused with that, because, from what I understand, "Hamato" is the last name of Sensei, and is what appears first on his name: Hamato Yoshi. Oh, and I hope you have grasped the message hidden in the chapter, which has to do with what I just mentioned.**

* * *

 _ **Traducción**_

* * *

 **Dame una sonrisa.**

 **Escrito por Annie Park.**

 **A/N** : ¡Aquí está el capítulo prometido! Ahora Donnie y Casey sí salen. Espero que les guste. Intenté hacerlo más largo debido a mi demora. ¡Disfruten!

 **TMNT NO ES MÍO. La historia lo es.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo uno. El Jugador de Hockey y el Genio — Parte cuatro.**_

* * *

Raphael miró sus manos vendadas debajo de la gasa suave que Mikey había cambiado esa misma mañana.

" _Casi mejora."_ Había dicho él.

Y en realidad así era. Los cortes eran mucho menos profundos y oscuros, y Mike se había encargado de limpiarlos y cuidar de ellos bien.

" _Debes ser enfermero. O médico. O algo altruista. Te iría bien."_ Había comentado al mirarlo. Mikey era cuidadoso envolviendo sus dedos en las vendas; sus pequeños dedos inspeccionando con suavidad las cicatrices y las marcas. Era delicado, limpio y cuidadoso. Extremadamente paciente también. Lo había visto estrechar los ojos en la concentración, arrugando la nariz levemente mientras la punta de su lengua se deslizaba fuera por una orilla de su boca. Los dedos acariciando con ternura su piel, limpiando con agua tibia la sangre seca fuera de las arrugas de sus manos, pasando un paño caliente sobre su piel.

Mikey había inclinado la cabeza un poco, algunos rebeldes rizos cayendo sobre un costado de su frente. Sonrió de lado, mientras comenzaba a apretar el vendaje en su mano izquierda, sin apartar la vista de su tarea. _"En realidad estaba pensando en ser un soldado en el ejército. O un superhéroe."_

Raph había reído. _"Creo que serías un excelente superhéroe."_

Mikey había sonreído más, y Raphael había deseado inclinarse sobre el banquillo y poder tocar sus labios con las manos por alguna razón. _"Lo sé, ¿cierto? Incluso usaría capa."_

Raphael no podía evitar alzar ambas cejas en aquel momento, sonriendo. _"Oh, sí. Te verías bien con la capa, niño. Como un bebé con una cortina en la espalda."_

" _Aun puedo dejar que arregles tus manos tú solo, ¿sabías?"_

" _Hablo en serio, Mike. Pareces tener práctica en esto."_

" _Mi hermano está estudiando para médico, en realidad. Lleva dos años en la universidad. Está en Florida, pero tiene vacaciones por dos meses. Lleva dos semanas de visita."_

" _Así que… ¿él te ha enseñado?"_

" _Le gusta hacer sus prácticas con su hermano menor. He aprendido algo."_

" _Deberías seguir sus pasos."_

" _Mmm… no lo sé. Al entrará a la Universidad en un año. Se irá a Florida con Leo; quiere estudiar psicología. Y bueno, si se va… entonces el negocio de papá quedará solo. Está más viejo, ya sabes, y no me gustaría pensar que… No quiero crecer, ir a la Universidad dentro de tres años y ver que este lugar está solo, ¿comprendes? Porque tal vez Leo tenga una novia hermosa y consiga un empleo estable en un hospital allá, porque le encanta Florida. Y mi hermano es así. Siempre se ha esforzado para tener una buena vida. Llegar a ser alguien. Y Al estará en la Universidad, y le irá bien, y luego me iré yo y… No quiero regresar aquí de vacaciones y saber que mi padre no pudo hacer funcionar esto."_ Mikey terminó con la mano de Raphael y alzó la vista para mirarlo. Parecía más serio de lo que Mikey era normalmente. Sus ojos eran graves y, de alguna manera, a pesar de que estaba dentro de ese enorme overol, se veía mayor. _"Porque me importa este lugar, Raph. Siempre me ha importado. Me importa la gente que viene aquí, me importa que mi padre lo construyo con su propio esfuerzo. Me importa la gente que trabaja aquí. Me importa porque es familia. Simplemente me importa y yo…"_

" _Lo cuidaré por ti."_

Lo había dicho sin pensar. Sólo lo había dicho.

Mikey había parpadeado, mirado hacia él con ojos brillosos, y una lenta y suave y dulce sonrisa se había deslizado por sus labios. Y Raph deseó cambiar su respuesta por "no te vayas", porque no podía imaginar no tenerlo cerca.

" _¿Hablas en serio?"_

Y a pesar de que había querido decir "No. Prefiero no hacerlo para que te quedes." Contestó: _"Seguro. Este lugar es tan tuyo como mío."_

Y cuando Mikey lo había abrazado después, de pronto no se había sentido tan monstruo como antes. De pronto no importaba que hubiera dejado en el suelo a un chico después de golpearlo, porque Mikey lo quería. Porque le importaba.

La campana sonó, devolviéndolo al presente.

Escondió las manos vendadas, haciéndolas puños dentro de los bolsillos de su sudadera, y entró al salón.

La clase de química nunca había sido su preferida, pero ahora, entrar a la primera clase después de una semana de expulsión, y sentir el millón de miradas dirigiéndose hacia ti de todos los asientos… era ridículo. Parecía ser la peor clase.

Lo ignoró, a pesar de que su cuello comenzaba a ponerse rojo, al igual que sus orejas. Encogió ligeramente el cuello, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su sudadera y apretando los dedos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Donnie y Casey estaban juntos en la primera mesa a la izquierda, e incluso ellos lo miraban. Donnie y Casey. Llevaba tiempo sin verlos. ¿Ellos también creerían que era una especie de tipo rudo y sin sentimientos? Probablemente. ¿También estarían asustados hasta la mierda de él? Probablemente. Pero tenía que ignorarlo. Tenía que ignorar los pensamientos de todos. Tenía que reprimir las ganas de gritarles, de golpearlos. Tal vez tenía problemas de ira, ¿y qué? No tenían que ser tan estúpidos y mirarlo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza mientras dormía, maldita sea.

Caminó entre las mesas, dirigiendo una mirada hacia el cuaderno abierto de Don, sus ojos verdes destellando un tono tóxico y radiactivo. Donnie y Casey lo miraron de vuelta, antes de que se perdiera detrás y fuera a acomodarse en la última mesa, donde se le había asignado por ser el nuevo. No había nada en sus miradas. Si acaso preocupación. O curiosidad. Curiosidad tal vez.

—Buenos días, muchachos.

El profesor entró sin más preámbulos, colocó el maletín sobre el escritorio y comenzó a escribir algo en la pizarra.

Raphael sacó su cuaderno y su lápiz, y comenzó a jugar con el bote de cristal que había frente a él, masticando la goma de borrador de su lápiz, sin prestar atención realmente.

Todo estaba bien (sin contar el millar de miradas _nada sutiles_ que se dirigían hacia él) hasta que las palabras "trabajo en equipo" viajaron a sus oídos.

 _Mierda._

El profesor terminó de explicar los temas del proyecto y las reglas y blah, blah.

Todos comenzaron a reunirse en equipos en una sola mesa por grupo, y Raph se encontró levantándose, moviéndose entre la masa de mochilas y cuerpos, y llegando hasta el escritorio del maestro.

—Profesor —dijo, aclarándose la garganta para oírse a través del murmullo de voces—, yo no tengo… equipo. Estuve, ya sabe…, expulsado.

El maestro viejo y canoso frunció el ceño, abriendo el cierre de su maletín mientras decía:

—Usted ya tiene equipo, señor Saki.

Raphael frunció el ceño.

—Donatello lo anotó en el suyo. Dijo que no habría problema.

Raphael abrió los ojos, y la sorpresa debió notarse porque, después de parpadear, el profesor le dijo:

—¿No le gusta? Porque no manejo cambios. Y en todo caso, ese chico es sumamente trabajador. Mi mejor estudiante en años de enseñanza.

Raph parpadeó, aturdido.

—Lo sé. Es decir, seguro lo es. Lo conozco, pero no pensé…

Se calló a media frase, porque no tenía la menor idea de cómo seguir. ¿No pensó que lo incluiría? No pensó muchas cosas.

—Iré a… —continuó, tirando de sus manos vendadas dentro de sus bolsillos de nuevo— trabajar, entonces.

El profesor se ajustó sus gruesas gafas y acomodó su papeleo, dando por terminada la conversación.

—De acuerdo —dijo, y volvió a su trabajo.

Raphael volvió a parpadear, antes de girar sobre sus talones, frunciendo el ceño hacia el suelo, confundido. Caminó y llegó hasta donde estaban Donnie y Casey, sentados junto a una pelirroja pecosa que, en cierta forma, le recordaba a Mikey.

—Uh… —comenzó él, encogiéndose ligeramente mientras se removía incómodo al pie de la mesa. Tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él—. El profesor me dijo que… uh… estaba en su equipo… no sé si, bueno…

Ah, mierda.

Casey se rió. Colocó ambos codos sobre la mesa de trabajo y se acomodó la banda sobre la frente, sonriendo.

—Hey. Por supuesto que estás en nuestro equipo, amigo. Bienvenido al club.

Raph parpadeó cuando el chico se inclinó, la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la mesa, y le extendió el brazo, el puño amistoso delante, para que él lo chocara con el suyo.

—Soy Case, por cierto.

Raphael vaciló. Su ceño se frunció, antes de sacar una mano vendada del bolsillo y chocar el puño con aquel extraño sujeto.

—Raphael —contestó, a manera de presentación.

Casey se rió.

—Sí, chico. Te conozco. Todo el mundo lo hace. El nuevo que golpeó al idiota de Bradford después de dos semanas de entrar. Eres leyenda, hombre.

Raph hizo un ruido muy parecido a un graznido, que debió de verse como si el hecho de mencionar su problema con el maldito chico le molestara, porque todos en la mesa conmocionaron.

La chica pelirroja soltó un ruido, algo entre un chillido y un gruñido.

—¡Casey! —lo regañó.

Donnie resopló desde su lugar, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No seas un idiota, Jones.

Y Case, en lugar de decir algo estúpido, se veía apenado.

—Oh, mierda. Lo siento, no quería…

Raphael sacudió la cabeza y encogió un hombro.

—No importa. No me importa en realidad hablar de ello, es sólo… Es algo incómodo, supongo. Ustedes deben pensar que soy un idiota, como todos.

Donnie frunció el ceño, la chica entreabrió los labios, su frente arrugándose, y Casey resopló.

—¿Un idiota? Raph, eres _increíble._ Ese chico era un idiota, se lo merecía. Molestaba a todo el mundo. A Donnie incluso…

—Jones —siseó Don a su costado.

—Lo siento —se cortó, luciendo de nuevo avergonzado.

Donnie rodó los ojos, mirando hacia Raphael ahora.

—Él siempre actúa así —le dijo—, pero sus intenciones son buenas.

Casey sonrió, enseñando su falta de dientes, mientras rodeaba a Donatello por los hombros.

—¿Buenas? Soy estupendo, Don. Me amas.

—Eso deseas, Case —sopló, sonriendo de lado.

Raphael se rió entre dientes, girando para mirar a la chica pelirroja. Tenía pecas en las mejillas y en el puente de la nariz. Su pelo era lacio ondulado, cayéndole delicadamente sobre los frágiles hombros. Sus labios eran carnosos y suaves, su nariz alargada. Llevaba un flequillo corto sobre la frente y sus ojos eran azules y suaves, igual que los de Mikey. Redondos y grandes como los de Mikey. Se parecía a Mikey. Se veía pequeña, delicada, frágil. Las pecas la hacían lucir infantil. Era hermosa. Bellísima. Se parecía a Mikey.

—Ellos siempre actúan así, si es lo que te estás preguntando —le dijo, sonriendo. Sí, definitivamente se parecía en algo a Mikey—. Llevo siendo su mejor amiga desde hace tres años y aun no comprendo si se odian o se aman. Probablemente ambas.

Raph sonrió.

—Probablemente ambas —le contestó.

—Oh, por cierto. Soy Abril —dijo, colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oído—. Y siéntate, no te trajimos un banco para que te quedaras de pie.

Raphael se sentó, escuchando cómo Donnie y Casey comenzaban a discutir por "Jones, demonios, ¿tomaste mi pluma?", "No Don, probablemente está escondida en tu enorme cerebro." Y observando cómo Abril bufaba y rodaba los ojos, palmeando su mano contra su frente.

Y pensó que estaría bien. Pensó que, después de todo, una semana de expulsión no sería tan malo.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal estuvo? ¡Comenten! Espero no tardarme mucho en actualizar ;) Sigo mejorando, pero aún estoy enferma :(**

 **Oh, por cierto, ¿cuál es el apellido de Destructor "Oruko" o "Saki"? Siempre me he confundido con eso, debido a que, por lo que entiendo, "Hamato" es el apellido de Sensei, y es lo que aparece primero en su nombre. Oh, y espero que hayan captado el mensaje oculto en el capítulo, que tiene que ver con lo que acabo de mencionar.**


	8. The Hockey player and the Genius - Part5

**Give me a smile.**

 **Written by Annie Park.**

 **Author's note:** Buuf. It took me much of a new update. I'm so sorry! I'm starting to believe that because of the school and the partials and projects I'll put a schedule in my writing rutine.

Probably now I update every two weeks. A week when is possible. And if I can publish two chapters in a week I will, but usually I'll be posting every two weeks. I have a lot of work and two long stories here, so I hope you understand.

Thanks to all those who still read this… kind of story.

I hope it's not confused how to I carry the story lately, and that it likes to all of you. It is a long way from here to the end that I have planned, I told you. I think the plot will go past as becoming different phases. I'm still in the first chapter, but within one or two parts will be in the second, and there will be a small twist in the story.

On the other hand, Mikey doesn't appear in this and I don't remember if he went on the chapter before, but I miss him already :( Maybe I put him at the next ;)

I adore you! Thank you for your great patience and keep on reading!

 **TMNT ISN'T MINE. THE STORY IS.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One. The Hockey Player and the Genius — Part Five.**_

* * *

Raphael was leaving his English class, the bell ringing after a hard and very long period of three hours of furtive glances by his classmates. Be the center of attention was overwhelming and stressful, especially if it was because they think about you like a sadistic madman. He had his knapsack on his back, and was about to get the phone from his pocket to send a message to Mikey, when he saw Casey and Donnie greeted him from the middle of the hall.

"Hey, hey, big guy," Casey greeted with a big smile, waving his hand in the air when they came to meet him. Donnie smiled on one side as well.

Raphael, however, frowned. "Why everyone calls me that? You two are taller than me."

Casey chuckled. "Okay then. Hey, little one."

Even Don laughed a little at his side, trying to hide it.

Raphael rolled his eyes, half smiling and pulling the straps of his backpack as he said, "Anyway, what are you doing here? You don't have English at this time, or will you?"

Casey cocked his face and placed the palm of his hand on his chest, pretending to be offended. "Someone is _running_ us away very ugly, Don."

Donnie turned to look at him, laughing at his ridiculousness.

"I'm not _running_ you _,_ " he said, frowning. "Just asking."

Casey smiled again. "Just kidding, dude. We came to tell you that we will get together tomorrow afternoon for the science project in the library. In the only one here, three blocks from school. About four o'clock, we were thinking, what do you think?"

Raph nodded. "Yeah, fine. I'll be there, it's not like I have many things to do."

Casey laughed. "Good. So, see you there," he said, and then crumples his mouth into a grimace. "By the way, we would also say you that, outside of Chemistry and the library to work on the project, we don't know you, okay? We don't want to you talk to us."

Raph's hands fell inert at his sides. He was... He was serious? It is... but...

A gap began to dawn on his chest. He thought they were different, he thought that finally came to like someone in that damn school; but apparently it was not, apparently they were judging him like all the others and...

"Jones," Donnie snarled, hitting his arm with his own hand, "don't be a jerk with him, please."

"He knows I adore him, Donnie," he smiled, looking amused. "Obviously not as much as I adore you and your extravagant sweatshirt, but it is coming enough."

Raph blinked. Donnie blinked.

"That was a bad joke," growled Raph, almost pouting. "I thought... Never mind."

Casey grimaced. "Hey, come on. You're part of the club, remember? I told you that in chemistry, and I meant it. You're our friend now, I'm just kidding. You're with us, that's what I do."

Raph felt something warm trickled down all the way from the throat to the stomach. Case could be an idiot, and Donnie a little grumpy, but both, along with the girl, were almost as nice as Mikey. Nobody would overtake Mikey, but seriously they were very good people.

Casey took the backpack from the shoulders of a —still— stunning Donatello, and slung it over his shoulder which didn't carry his.

"So, are you coming with us or what? If we keep standing here, the burritos are going to finish. Or worse, the dessert."

Raph blinked. "Will I go to where?"

Casey pursed lips. "Uh... the cafeteria? April should be sitting alone at the table, and believe me, is going to bother about it. And I really want those burritos."

After that he turned, like Donnie, toward the cafeteria; but Raph was just so surprised he couldn't move.

"You mean, like, I sit with you?"

Casey turned on his heels to look at him, still moving at backward. "Of course, Oruko. Who else is amazing enough to sit there? Now, move your ass and move away, if I don't get my burritos I'm going get angry."

Raphael snorted with laughter, and jogged the remainder of the corridor to connect with both just around the corner. They continued in silence what remained of travel, until go through the huge double doors. The bright white walls and the floor slippery received them, along with many more looks. _Damn, they could not disguise a little?_

"I'm going to make the line," Casey said, handing both backpacks to Donnie, who looked a little out. "Same as always, right?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Okay, then go and show at the good gentleman here where is our special table while I go for the food… Oh. And you want something, Raph?"

"I don't think you can with three trays."

Casey let out the air with a _pfft._ "It's no problem, man."

"Okay, I don't want anything anyway."

"If you say so," he crooned, turning to go in the direction of the row, which was not so immensely long at that time.

Donnie led him to the table, as Casey had asked before. He took him all the way through the mass of students to come up with the rear crystal door.

 _Hm._ So the famous table was actually outside. That explained why Raph had never seen they inside before. But geez, he didn't even know there out were tables.

They left, and the cold damp autumn air hit them in the face. Raphael sank deeper into his sweatshirt, putting his hands in his pockets so they will not cool more. The glass door closed behind, heavy and slowly, as they moved between the green and wet grass. There were people scattered all over the yard, leaning on the floor, sleeping under an oak tree, holding hands in front of a rosebush. There were not many tables actually, now that he thought. Most people were on the ground. Only there were two. One right at the exit, and another hidden beyond just after lots of grass and under a kind of old and small awning. April was sitting there, waiting. Her lank hair pulled into a high and unkempt ponytail, and a thick frame glasses were on the bridge of her nose. A yellow scarf adorned her neck, just above an elegant long-sleeved blouse. She looked bright and beautiful, as always.

She make aside the laptop on which she was working when she saw them coming, and greeted them with one hand while with the other settled her glasses.

"Hey," she smiled.

Raph waved a hand in the air, and Donnie sat wordlessly.

"Why it took so long to you? Don't you found the table?" she joked, laughing. Seeing that neither Raph nor Donnie replied, she frowned. So she reached out to reach her liquefied and took a sip before turning, look at Raphael and talk. "Why Donnie is so taciturn? He usually doesn't shut up."

Raph smiled. He couldn't imagine Donnie talking too much, he always was the necessarily silent.

He leaned back a little on the table, as if it were a secret, and April did lean too, playing along. "I think it's because Casey told him he adored him."

April smiled with teeth. A limp and unruly lock escaping from her grip and falling over her forehead, with her bangs. "Oh, yeah?" she asked. She turned to look at Donnie, who blinked at the sudden movement. "Oh, yeah?" she repeated, laughing. "He said that?"

Then Casey came out of nowhere with a tray in each hand and a bright smile. "What do you think? They still had burritos," he sang. "Oh, and here, Don." He put his tray in front of him, and April followed his movements with her eyes, grinning like a demented.

"You said that, Case?"

"Uh..." Casey frowned, while he opened place between Donnie and Raph to sit down. "What thing?"

"Nothing," she smiled, concentrating again on her laptop.

Casey stared, stunned. Then he turned to look at Donnie, who seemed to sink into his place. He shifted uncomfortably, concentrating on the chicken sandwich on his plate. The hockey player frowned at the strange behavior of his friend, and turned to see Raph.

"What did I miss?" he whispered.

Raphael shrugged, pretending to be as confused as him; but really, looking back to Donnie's discomfort, Casey's stunning and April's cloying smile, he was beginning to believe he knew the answer to the question _"They love or hate each other?"_ about Don and Case.

* * *

 **Oh God. This was so short. I'm so sorry. I promise that the next will be longer.**

 **So, what do y'think?**

* * *

 _ **TRADUCCIÓN.**_

* * *

 **Dame una sonrisa.**

 **Escrito por Annie Park.**

 **Nota del autor:** Buuf. Me tardé mucho de nuevo en actualizar. ¡Lo siento tanto! Estoy empezando a creer que debido a la escuela y los parciales y proyectos voy a poner un horario.

Probablemente actualice desde ahora cada dos semanas. Una semana cuando sea posible. Y si puedo publicar dos capítulos en una semana lo haré, pero normalmente estaré publicando cada dos semanas. Tengo mucho trabajo y dos historias largas aquí, así que espero que entiendan.

Gracias a todos esos que siguen leyendo.

Espero que no se confundan cómo llevo la historia últimamente, y que les esté gustando. Es un largo recorrido de aquí hasta el final que tengo planeado, ya se los dije. Creo que la trama se irá tornando distinta conforme vaya pasando fases. Aún estoy en el primer capítulo, pero dentro de una o dos partes estaré en el segundo, y habrá un pequeño giro en la historia.

Por otro lado, Mikey no sale en este y no recuerdo si salió en el anterior, pero ya lo extraño :( Tal vez salga en el siguiente ;)

¡Los adoro! ¡Gracias por su enorme paciencia y por seguir leyendo!

 **TMNT NO ES MÍO. LA HISTORIA SÍ LO ES.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo uno. El Jugador de hockey y el Genio — Parte Cinco.**_

* * *

Raphael iba saliendo de su clase de Inglés, al timbre después de unas duras, largas tres horas de miradas furtivas por parte de sus compañeros. Ser el centro de atención era abrumante y estresante, más si era porque te creían un loco sádico. Llevaba la mochila en la espalda, y estaba a punto de sacar el celular del bolsillo para mandarle un mensaje a Mikey, cuando vio que Casey y Donnie lo saludaban desde la mitad del pasillo.

—Eh, hola, grandulón —saludó Casey, con una gran sonrisa, agitando la mano en aire cuando llegaron a su encuentro.

Donnie sonrió a un costado también.

Raphael, por el contrario, frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice así? Ustedes están más altos que yo.

Casey se rió entre dientes.

—De acuerdo entonces. Hola, pequeñín.

Incluso Don se rió un poco a su costado, intentando disimularlo.

Raphael puso los ojos, sonriendo a medias y tirando de las correas de su mochila mientras decía:

—De todos modos, ¿qué hacen aquí? Ustedes no tienen Inglés a esta hora, ¿o sí?

Casey ladeó el rostro y colocó la palma de su mano sobre su pecho, fingiendo estar ofendido.

—Alguien nos está corriendo muy feo, Don.

Donnie se giró a mirarlo, riendo por su ridiculez.

—No los estoy corriendo —aclaró él, arrugando el ceño—. Sólo preguntaba.

Casey sonrió de nuevo.

—Sólo bromeaba, amigo. Veníamos a avisarte que vamos a juntarnos mañana en la tarde para el proyecto de Ciencias, en la biblioteca. En la única que está por aquí, a tres calles de la escuela. Cerca de las cuatro, estábamos pensando, ¿qué opinas?

Raph asintió.

—Sí, está bien. Ahí estaré, no es como que tenga muchas cosas que hacer.

Casey se rió.

—Bien. Ahí nos vemos —dijo, para después arrugar la boca en una mueca—. Por cierto, también íbamos a decirte que fuera de Química y la biblioteca para trabajar en el proyecto, nosotros no te conocemos, ¿de acuerdo? No queremos que nos hables.

Las manos de Raph cayeron inertes a sus costados. ¿Estaba… estaba hablando en serio? Es… pero… Un hueco comenzó a abrirse paso en su pecho. Pensaba que ellos eran diferentes, pensaba que por fin llegaba a agradarle a alguien en esa maldita escuela. Pero al parecer no era así, al parecer ellos también lo estaban juzgando y…

—Jones —gruñó Donnie, golpeando su brazo con su propio puño—, por favor no seas un idiota con él.

—Él sabe que lo adoro, Donnie —sonrió, luciendo divertido—. Obviamente no tanto como a ti y a tu sudadera extravagante, pero sí se acerca.

Raph parpadeó. Donnie parpadeó.

—Eso fue una mala broma —gruñó Raph, poniendo mala cara—. Pensé que… Olvídalo.

Casey hizo una mueca.

—Hey, vamos. Ya eres parte del Club, ¿recuerdas? Te lo dije en Química, y lo decía en serio. Eres amigo, yo sólo bromeo. Ya eres de nosotros, eso es lo que hago.

Raph sintió que algo cálido le bajaba por todo el camino de la garganta hasta el vientre. Case podía ser un idiota, y Donnie un poco gruñón, pero ambos, junto con la chica, eran casi tan agradables como Mikey. Nadie superaría a Mikey, pero en serio eran muy buenas personas.

Casey tomó la mochila de los hombros de un —todavía— aturdido Donatello, y se la echó al hombro en la que no cargaba la suya.

—Así que, ¿vienes con nosotros o qué? Si seguimos aquí de pie se van a acabar los burritos. O peor, el postre.

Raph parpadeó.

—¿Voy a dónde?

Casey frunció los labios.

—Uh… ¿a la cafetería? Abril debe estar sentada sola en la mesa, y créeme, se va a molestar por ello. Y quiero esos burritos.

Después de eso se giró, al igual que Donnie, en dirección a la cafetería, pero Raph seguía tan sorprendido que no podía moverse.

—¿Te refieres a que me siente con ustedes?

Casey giró sobre sus talones para poder mirarlo, mientras seguía avanzando de espaldas.

—Claro que sí, Oruko. ¿Quién más es lo suficientemente asombroso como para sentarse ahí? Ahora, mueve tu trasero de ahí y avanza, que si no consigo mis burritos me voy a enojar.

Raphael soltó un resoplido de risa, y trotó lo que restaba del pasillo para conectarse con ambos a la vuelta de la esquina. Continuaron en silencio lo que quedaba de recorrido, hasta pasar por las enormes puertas dobles. El brillante blanco de las paredes y el resbaloso suelo los recibió, junto con muchas más miradas. Maldita sea, ¿no podían disimular un poco?

—Voy a formarme —anunció Casey, entregándole a Donnie ambas mochilas—. Lo mismo de siempre, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo, entonces ve y muéstrale a nuestro buen caballero dónde está nuestra mesa especial mientras yo voy por la comida. Oh. ¿Y tú quieres algo, Raph?

—No creo que puedas con tres bandejas.

Casey dejó salir el aire con "Pff".

—No es problema.

—Está bien, de todos modos no quiero nada.

—Si tú lo dices —canturreó, girando para ir en dirección a la fila, que ya no estaba tan inmensamente larga.

Donnie lo condujo hasta la mesa, como Casey había pedido antes. Lo llevó todo el camino entre la masa de alumnos hasta topar con la puerta cristalina trasera.

Hm. Así que la famosa mesa estaba, de hecho, afuera. Eso explicaba por qué Raph nunca los había visto antes adentro. Pero vaya, él ni siquiera sabía que había mesas allí.

Salieron, y el aire frío otoñal les golpeó húmedo en el rostro. Raphael se hundió más en su sudadera, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos para que no se enfriaran más. La puerta de vidrio se cerró detrás, pesada y lentamente, mientras avanzaban entre el pasto verde y húmedo. Había personas esparcidas por todo el patio, recostadas en el suelo, durmiendo bajo un roble, tomados de la mano frente a un rosal. No había muchas mesas en realidad, ahora que lo pensaba. La mayoría de la gente estaba en el suelo. Solamente había dos. Una justo en la salida, y otra escondida más allá, justo después de un montón de hierba, y debajo de una especie de viejo y pequeño toldo. Abril estaba allí sentada, esperándolos. Llevaba el lacio cabello recogido en una coleta alta y desarreglada, y unos anteojos de marco grueso sobre el puente de la nariz. Una bufanda amarilla le adornaba el cuello, justo sobre una elegante blusa de manga larga. Se veía brillante, y hermosa, como siempre.

Hizo a un lado la laptop en la que estaba cuando los vio llegar, y los saludó con una mano mientras se arreglaba los lentes con la otra.

—Hey —les sonrió.

Raph agitó una mano en el aire, y Donnie se sentó sin decir nada.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¿No encontraban la mesa? —bromeó ella, riendo. Al ver que ninguno de los dos respondió, frunció el ceño. Estiró la mano para alcanzar su licuado y tomó un sorbo antes de girarse, mirar a Raphael y hablar—. ¿Por qué Donnie está tan taciturno? Normalmente no se calla.

Raph sonrió. No podía imaginar a Donnie hablando demasiado, siempre estaba lo necesariamente silencioso. Se reclinó un poco sobre la mesa, como si fuera un secreto, y Abril lo hizo a su vez, siguiéndole el juego.

—Creo que es porque Casey le dijo que lo adoraba.

Abril sonrió de dientes. Un mechón lacio y rebelde escapándose de su agarre y cayendo por su frente, junto a su flequillo.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó. Se giró para mirar a Donnie, quien parpadeó ante el repentino movimiento—. ¿Ah sí? —repitió, riendo—. ¿Él dijo eso?

Entonces Casey apareció de la nada, con una bandeja en cada mano y una sonrisa brillante.

—¿Qué creen? Sí había burritos —cantó—. Oh, y aquí tienes, Don.

Puso su bandeja frente a él, y Abril lo siguió con la mirada, sonriendo como una demente.

—¿Tú dijiste eso, Case?

—Eh… —Casey frunció el ceño, mientras se abría lugar entre Donnie y Raph para sentarse—. ¿Qué cosa?

—Nada —sonrió ella, concentrándose de nuevo en su laptop.

Casey la miró fijamente, aturdido. Después se giró a mirar a Donnie, que pareció hundirse en su lugar. Se removió incómodo, concentrándose en el sándwich de pollo de su plato. El jugador frunció el ceño ante el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, y se giró a ver a Raph.

—¿De qué me perdí? —susurró.

Raphael se encogió de hombros, fingiendo estar tan confundido como él; pero en realidad, al mirar de nuevo a la incomodidad de Donnie, el aturdimiento de Casey y la sonrisa empalagosa de Abril, estaba empezando a creer que sabía la respuesta de la pregunta "¿Se aman o se odian?"

* * *

 **Oh Dios. Este estaba tan corto. Lo lamento tanto. Prometo que el siguiente estará más largo.**

 **¿Qué piensan?**


	9. The Hockey player and the Genius - Part6

**Give me a smile.**

 **Written by Annie Park.**

 **Author's Note.** I'm sorry so much for the delay. I told you already that it is surer to I published every chapter in a range of two weeks. Sorry, I do my best effort.

It was assumed that this chapter would be much longer to compensate the delay, and would be the end of the first chapter of the story, but I decided to cut it in two. So, as I have to translate and all that stuff, it would not take me the double of time as long.

I adore you! Thank you for keep reading! I seriously hope you like it.

 **Chapter devoted to AriaBRFTCK, thank you very much for your comment, you made my day! I really, really hope you like it.**

 **TMNT does not belong to me, only the story, yeah.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One. The Hockey Player and the Genius — Part Six.**_

* * *

It was exactly 2:08 pm when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He had Psychology class, but the teacher had to have to leave in the morning, so it was free time. Many were talking in their places or throwing wads of paper at his back or muttering about his incident because, of course, no one could stop spending that little mishap. Hitting a popular guy when you don't even have a month registered, until he bled, and then fend for probably one of the most peaceful and intelligent boys in the whole school, along with his small group of friends, accept you, gives after all some to talk about.

Raphael had rested his head against the bulging backpack, over the paddle bank, trying to sleep despite the huge swarm of noises around him. If Don or Case or April had been there, it would be simpler, but with Mikey working, and they in other classes, he was alone and surrounded by people who mucking about him, so the best option was to sleep.

He almost ignored the sweet buzz from his sweatshirt, dozing in his seat, when his cell phone vibrated again.

When he took it off of its usual place, the screen glowed with the colorful name Mikey on it. Almost involuntarily, a slow smile crept across his face.

 _ **Mikey: hey.**_

 _ **Mikey: you're there, big guy?**_

Raph rolled his eyes, still smiling.

 _ **Raph: hey.**_

The response was immediate.

 _ **Mikey: you're there! great. for a moment I thought you had more friends. you scared me. y'dont come to the cafeteria today? since very some days I dont see you :'(**_

Raphael frowned at the babbling. Mikey could sputter even in messages, geez. He half smiled, a soft glow in his eyes when he punched the answer.

 _ **Raph: I have more friends, you idiot. three, actually. since today. or yesterday. something like that. and we saw two days ago, knucklehead.**_

 _ **Mikey: you have more friends? who are they? why didnt you tell me? are they great? never mind, dont answer, sure they are. and two days are an eternity! forgive me for missing you, insensible.**_

Raphael stared a moment the answer, even after he had already read it twice. He liked Mikey. He liked him too much. No matter if he were talking to him for messages or in person, or even it didn't mind if he had to talk to him for smoke signals. Mikey was the same everywhere. And it was amazing. And Raph might never have thought that noisy freckled boy, behind a simple counter, the same who seemed to know exactly what he wanted in his food order, he could never think that he would be so important to him _days later._

He began to respond without thinking.

 _ **Raph: they're donatello, casey and april. I introduce they to you later. they are amazing, really. one of them is smart as hell, the other is the main player in the hockey team of the school, as I know. and the girl is beautiful, smart and very good person. they all are. no more than you, mr. huge heart; no one is more amazing than you actually, but they very close. and from the other thing, I know. you cant live without me.**_

Mikey took a moment to answer. A moment so long that Raphael believed that he should not have said anything. Perhaps the "you're very, very amazing" implicit in the message stunned him. Or perhaps the new information about his friends seemed too much. Or the last joke was not intended as such.

Frowning, Raph was about to write another answer, when the screen vibrated again between his fingers.

 _ **Mikey: you're a huge soft, raphie. I'm serious. something like a soft ice cream with chocolate chips and cream and sugar. something like that. or perhaps a big teddy bear. that you use when you cant sleep. you are one, raphie-boy, I knew from the beginning. Anyone never had been told you?**_

In two seconds, even before Raph finished reading the previous message, another line of text appeared below.

 _ **Mikey: why I would deny that? I cant live without you, shout it to the world.**_

Raphael's answer was simple, simple. And direct. His fingers typed the words sharply although he was smiling, and the blush began to burn on his cheeks as hot blood.

 _ **Raph: you're such an idiot.**_

 _ **Mikey: and you love me like that, conceited :)**_

And yeah, dammit. He really do. But he only answered:

 _ **Raph: mmm...**_

 _ **Mikey: oh geez. that hurts.**_

Raphael shook his head, chuckling. Although they were not face to face, he could visualize in his mind the image of Mikey with big eyes, a hand on his chest and dramatically faking an insane pain in the soul. That kid was scandalous. He was noisy and a pain in the ass, but God, Raph couldn't help but love him so much, even if he tried to not.

 _ **Raph: yeah, whatever you say, man. I cant go today, mike. I will go to the library for a science project.**_

 _ **Mikey: what time?**_

 _ **Raph: at four o' clock.**_

 _ **Mikey: but what time you go out from school? because my dad has a new special of desserts, and it is delicious and you should taste it. I can save a bit to you, but al is as the boss in there and it isnt a good idea.**_

 _ **Raph: I'm sorry, I go out at that hour. but I step to the cafeteria before they close, I promise.**_

 _ **Mikey: great! you are the best, really! have someone said it to you before?**_

 _ **Raph: many, many times.**_

 _ **Mikey: snooty.**_

Raphael laughed before returning to respond.

 _ **Raph: see you later, my other class will begin.**_

 _ **Mikey: See you :D lucky with the atoms and electrons and all that stuff of science I dont understand.**_

 _ **Raph: luck with the pastels.**_

The doorbell rang at the time he kept away the phone in his pockets. The backpack slung on his back and he headed for the history classroom.

.

.

.

Forty minutes from departure time, Casey had sent a message announcing that he and Donnie had lost the last class for being Psychology, and they would go before to the library.

 _ **CaseyJ: so see you there. april still have half an hour of English, i think. you want me to tell her to wait you? you two can take the ride in her car when you leave.**_

 _ **Raph: april have a car?**_

Well, he had his motorcycle, but it's not as if his father let him take it way to school.

 _ **CaseyJ: she has, yeah. being the only daughter in your family has its advantages, i guess. I'm the one who always leads it, anyway. or most of the time.**_

 _ **Raph: drunk?**_

 _ **CaseyJ: hey! don told you what? that smarty bastard ¬¬**_

 _ **CaseyJ: just kidding. I'm a saint *insert and angel face here* and don's a love, he never say things like that about me.**_

Raphael smiled, feeling the smug, arrogant grin and the Case's toothless smile through the screen. He could feel the irony in the words, the petulantly, all through his fingers.

 _ **Raph: uh-huh. sure. anyway, tell april that not worry about, I'll go when I leave; you said it is in only three blocks, I can walk.**_

 _ **CaseyJ: Ok, buddy. see you. ah, and don sends you greetings, he says to bring him some adult diapers, please.**_

 _ **Donnie: just ignore him, is an idiot.**_

.

.

.

Raphael had not realized it had begun to rain until it was out time. He was walking down the aisle with the backpack attached to the back, and not even the sound of screams and footsteps and the enormous disorder in school outshone the noise of the storm out there.

He adjusted the straps of his sweatshirt, huffed and got between the mass of students to leave.

Outside, the sound of the rain against the pavement was rhythmic and tortuous. The wind made the drops beat against the side of his body harder, and the curtain of water prevented him from seeing clearly. It smelled like damp earth and was frozen as in Alaska, but he kept walking when he reached the bottom of the stairs without hesitation.

The floor was wet and slippery against his Converse, and as he felt his body freezing, he thought, actually, it would have been a good idea April take him in the car.

 _Damn, now he couldn't even call them._

He shrugged, and just as he was about to surround the huge tree planted in the driveway, he saw him.

He didn't need get away the water from the face; he didn't even narrow his eyes to distinguish him better. He would recognize him _everywhere._

Mikey was standing three meters from him.

 _Mikey._

He frowned, and his breath caught in his throat for a few seconds, stunning.

It was Mikey, he was sure. But what was he doing there? Soaked, with the huge work overalls stuck to his small, thin body. Disorderly curls on his forehead, with bright eyes, trembling. He had a plastic bag in one hand, and as soon as he saw that Raphael had stopped halfway to look at him, waved his free hand in the air, cowering at the rain and cold.

Raph blinked. "Mikey?" he called, still not moving. It is not as if his feet were responding anyway.

The blond raised his trembling hand to Raphael so he could see better the white plastic bag. "I... y'know, I didn't want you to miss the special of desserts." He let out a nervous laugh, a lovely blush bathing his freckled cheeks when he lowered his hand again. He looked to one side, shy, and sent his free hand back to scratch his neck. "Although I think the storm wants tell me it was not a good idea, doesn't it? I'm kinda freezing here."

He turned to see him, and the blushing was still there; and for some strange, odd reason, Raphael found himself wanting to touch his cheeks and feel if the blush put them hot. Well, the simply thought put him warm, despite the cold of bloody hell it was doing there on the sidewalk.

Mikey leaned his head and smirked, taking a quick look back.

"Do you study there? Wow. The luxuries you can give at yourself when you come from Michigan, the City of Sin."

Raphael rolled his eyes, smiling. "Knucklehead," he muttered, between his teeth, but he knew that Mikey could hear him, because his half smile became a full one.

"Big man," he replied, as if he'd need to defend himself.

A crooked smile crossed Raphael's lips. "Hobbit," he hissed, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

Mike frowned. "Hey, that's not fair. We were at hand, Mr. I Like Boring Ice-Creams."

Raphael chuckled. "You're such huge knucklehead; look, to bring at your embittered best friend a cake is really stupid."

"Says the person who has a motorcycle and walks to school."

Raph didn't respond; not because he didn't want to, but because he wanted to only _see_ him. Only look. So Mikey took his silence as some kind of sign and decided to take a tentative step forward.

"It's strawberry," he murmured, and the shy tone returned, just like the blush. "The cake, I mean. Although I dunno what else you might be thinking."

Damn, he was still shaking; and Raphael really wanted to hug him for look so fragile.

He sighed. Then, he shook his head to one side, telling Mikey to walk right there.

"Okay, come here, you idiot. You're going to get pneumonia."

Mikey smiled. With teeth. Actually, he didn't walk toward him, he _ran_ to him. And almost as if he were reading his mind, he slammed into his hard chest and wrapped his arms behind him, burying his face in the stamping of his sweatshirt.

"It really is strawberry." He murmured.

Raph laughed. "I know."

"And I really, _really_ wanted to see you."

Raphael felt the warmth dance in his chest, his throat. He sighed again, and his hands stroked Mikey's back, tracing each of the lines of his green coveralls.

"I know, why do you think I think you're stupid?"

The little one sank against him, if that was possible. And he laughed. "You're more stupid than I am, because you're still here."

Raphael let one hand go up the small back and rest over his head. He ran his fingers through the golden curls, feeling the moisture, soft skin and below the tip of each of them, and Mikey shivered at the contact.

"My older brother does that when I have nightmares and he wants to calm me down," he murmured.

"And it works?"

He closed his eyes, puffing his chest as he began to breathe deeper. "Yes," he stammered. "But you don't need that to calm me down, with you is enough."

Raphael felt his heart thudded in his chest, and heck, he felt like a soft, but didn't care.

"Good. Too much affection for today," he growled, separating, and saw the smile shone fun in Mikey's face, on the verge of laughter, by his behavior. "And seriously, you will get pneumonia."

Mike rolled his eyes. "If I get it, you get it too, is not that big deal."

Raph rolled his eyes. Then he turned, he picked up his backpack from his shoulders, and began to remove the sweatshirt he was wearing.

"Raph," he scoffed, "don't think a bare for me at this time give me prevent for pneumonia."

Raphael blushed, which didn't help much when he rolled his eyes and pouted, because more than angry, he looked embarrassed. "Oh, come on. Shut up."

Mikey let out a chuckle as he watched him accommodate the sleeves of that comfortable and warm garment, trying with all possible ways to not look at him.

"Besides, if I do a naked to you, I wouldn't do it here."

Mike smiled like the Cheshire Cat. Literally. "Oh, no? I thought so, y'know. The climate, the environment. And where would it be? In my room or yours?"

Raphael gave him a moody look over the sweater, snarling. Mikey kept laughing, louder this time, and that only increased the flushed, which began to slide down dense in his neck.

"It's no funny," he mumbled.

The blond bit his lower lip for a moment, tilted his face to look at the intense green eyes, although both them avoided the contact. "And why I'm laughing, then?"

Raphael frowned. "I don't know. Because do y'like making fun without reason, perhaps?"

Mikey rolled his eyes, smiling when Raph reached out and shook his sweatshirt, almost hitting his fist that held it by the neck on his chest.

"Wear it," he ordered, looking away.

" _Raph_. This is ridiculous, you will get sick. Put it on you, it's wet anyway."

Raphael snorted, and turned his head sharply to look at him. "But even wet is hotter than that stupid coveralls you are wearing right now, so could you wear it, please?"

The smaller cocked his head to one side, giving him a look of _"Are you serious, man?"_

" _Raph_ ," he repeated, with the same tone of voice.

The green-eyed grimaced. "Well, fine. You don't want to do it? I'll do it then," he muttered, bending the sweatshirt over his arms to pass over Mikey's head. He put it down, put his arms into the sleeves and settled it on his stomach, the pulling suddenly and carelessly. When he finished, he bent down to pick up his backpack and hang it on his shoulders. He stood back, folded his arms and looked away again, muttering.

He looked like a capricious, six years old, child, and Mikey couldn't help it but smiling.

"Hey," he said, gently tapping on the muscular arm to get his attention. "Don't be angry and mad, it is not... Oh, _wow_."

Raphael frowned and turned to face him after hearing the slight gasp. "What?" he ask.

Mike staggered back, nervous. He ran a hand through his tousled hair, stirring even more the unruly curls, and looked sideways, downward, toward him, and then to his feet.

"What?" he repeated.

"Uh…"

Freckled turned the bag in his fingers, uncomfortably. He looked at him, and frowned. "What?" He said, imitating him not so convincingly.

Raph raised an eyebrow. "Oh, no. That will not work this time. Why that " _Oh wow_ " like you just see a giant ice cream or a human-sized pizza?"

"Uh..." he stammered. "No, nothing. I said nothing."

Raph's frown reached his throat. He was about to ask again when Mike gave a tentative look into his abdomen. A fleeting, fleeting glint appeared in his eyes and then he just knew it.

The shirt he wore beneath the sweatshirt was sticking to his body by rain, and Mikey had seen it. And he had liked what he had seen.

Raphael raised both eyebrows, looking amused. Well, it was now his turn to taunt.

"What were you looking at, Mike?"

The blue eyes opened huge, almost out of their sockets.

"Nothing," he replied, with a tight smile.

Raph smiled back, with that kind of smile that could disarm any smithereens. Dangerous and hot as hell, as if he was flirting.

Shit, he was not flirting, or was he? No, he doesn't.

"I'm starting to know why you asked where the naked would it be," he laughed.

Mikey's blush intensified. "What?" He screeched. "That's... I mean... I don't... even..."

Raph raised more the eyebrows, waiting for a coherent response. But Mikey only managed to snort. He pursed his lips in a grin and thumped Raph's chest with his tiny fist.

"It's not funny!"

"Oh, no? And why I'm laughing?"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Because you're a vengeful sadist, that's why!"

Raphael continued laughing, the shiny green eyes on him, and Mikey was getting nervous.

"Well now, I was watching you, so what?"

Raph stopped laughing, faking a serious face. He shrugged. "No, nothing. I have no problem with you admire my manly body."

Mikey grimaced in disbelief. "Hey! It's not fair! You got me on low defense, how would I know you were that...? How could I imagine that your belly was...? Oh my God, forget it."

But the grin would not fizzle Raph's lips like that. Not when Mikey was babbling. Shy, made a ball of nerves, cheeks and ears of the same color as a _Stop_ sign.

"Okay," he said, trying to sound condescending.

"I just was a little surprised, that's all."

"Agree."

"Stop it."

"You started."

"Two words: Sadistic vengeful."

"You love me this way."

"That's the worst thing, damn cretin green-eyed."

* * *

 **I dunno how good that was, but I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think in the comments!**

 **The next chapter will be the last part of "The Hockey Player and the Genius", and a new twist in the story will going to appear. Also a new character. So, I hope you keep enjoying it, and also I hope not take me so long to update again.**

 **I adore you!**

* * *

 _ **TRADUCCIÓN.**_

* * *

 **Dame una sonrisa.**

 **Escrito por Annie Park.**

 **Nota de autor.** Disculpen tanto, tanto, tanto la tardanza. Ya les dije que lo más seguro es que esté publicando cada capítulo en un rango de dos semanas. Lo siento, hago mi esfuerzo.

Se suponía que este capítulo iba a ser muchísimo más largo para compensar el retraso, e iba ser la parte final del primer capítulo de la historia, pero decidí que lo cortaría en dos. Así, como tengo que traducirlo y todo eso, no me tardaría el doble de tiempo.

¡Los adoro! ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! En serio espero que les guste.

 _ **Capítulo dedicado a AriaBRFTCK, ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hiciste mi día! De verdad, de verdad espero que te guste.**_

 **TMNT no me pertenece, la historia sí.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo uno. El Jugador de Hockey y el Genio — Parte Seis.**_

* * *

Eran exactamente las 2:08pm cuando su celular vibró en su bolsillo. Tenía clase de Psicología, pero su profesor había que tenido que salir en la mañana, así que era hora libre. Muchos estaban platicando en sus lugares o lanzando bolitas de papel a su espalda o murmurando acerca de su incidente porque, claro, nadie podía dejar de pasar ese pequeño percance. Golpear a un sujeto popular cuando no llevas ni siquiera un mes inscrito hasta hacerlo sangrar y después arreglártelas para que, probablemente, uno de los chicos más pacíficos e inteligentes de la escuela entera, junto con su pequeño grupo de amigos, te acepten, da de qué hablar después de todo.

Raphael había descansado su cabeza contra la abultada mochila, en la paleta del banco, intentando dormir a pesar del enorme enjambre de ruidos a su alrededor. Si Don o Case o Abril hubieran estado allí, sería más sencillo, pero con Mikey trabajando, y ellos en otras clases, estaba solo y rodeado de gente que curioseaba sobre él, así que la mejor opción era dormir.

Casi ignoraba el dulce zumbido proveniente de su sudadera, adormilado sobre su asiento, cuando su celular volvió a vibrar.

Cuando lo sacó de su habitual lugar, la pantalla brillaba con el colorido nombre de Mikey. Casi involuntariamente, una lenta sonrisa se deslizó por su rostro.

 _ **Mikey: hey.**_

 _ **Mikey: estás ahí, grandulón?**_

Raph puso los ojos, todavía sonriendo.

 _ **Raph: hey.**_

La respuesta fue inmediata.

 _ **Mikey: estás ahí! genial. por un momento pensé que tenías más amigos. me espantaste. hoy no vienes a la cafetería? hace días que no te veo :'(**_

Raphael frunció el ceño ante el balbuceo. Mikey podía farfullar incluso por mensajes, vaya. Sonrió a medias, un brillo suave en los ojos cuando tecleó la respuesta.

 _ **Raph: tengo más amigos, idiota. tres en realidad. desde hoy. o ayer. algo así. y nos vimos hace dos días, cabeza hueca.**_

 _ **Mikey: tienes más amigos? quiénes son? por qué no me habías dicho? son geniales? olvídalo, no respondas, seguro lo son. dos días son una eternidad! perdóname por extrañarte, insensible.**_

Raphael se quedó observando un momento la respuesta, incluso después de que ya la había leído dos veces. Le agradaba Mikey. Le agradaba demasiado. No importaba si hablara con él por mensajes, o en persona, o incluso no importaría si tuviera que hablar con él por señales de humo. Mikey era el mismo en todos lados. Y era increíble. Y Raph nunca podría haber pensado que ese ruidoso niño pecoso, situado detrás de un simple mostrador, el mismo que parecía saber qué quería exactamente en su orden de comida, nunca pudo pensar que sería tan importante para él _días después._

Comenzó a responder sin pensar.

 _ **Raph: son donatello, casey y abril. te los presentaré después. son increíbles, de verdad. uno de ellos es endemoniadamente inteligente, el otro es el principal jugador de hockey, según sé. y la chica es hermosa, inteligente y muy buena persona. todos lo son. no más que tú, señor corazón enorme; nadie es más increíble que tú en realidad, pero se acercan. y sobre lo otro, lo sé. no puedes vivir sin mí.**_

Mikey tardó un momento en contestar. Un momento tan largo que Raphael creyó por un momento que no debió haber dicho nada. Tal vez lo aturdió el _eres muy, muy increíble_ implícito en el mensaje. O quizás la nueva información sobre sus amigos le pareció demasiada. O la última broma no la pensó como tal.

Frunciendo el ceño, Raph estaba a punto de escribir otra respuesta, cuando la pantalla vibró de nuevo entre sus dedos.

 _ **Mikey: eres un enorme blando, raphie. hablo en serio. algo como un suave helado con chispas de chocolate y crema y azúcar. algo así. o tal vez un enorme oso de peluche. ese que usas cuando no puedes dormir. lo eres, raphie-chico, lo supe desde un principio. nunca te lo habían dicho?**_

En dos segundos, incluso antes de que Raph terminara de leer el mensaje anterior, otra línea de texto apareció debajo.

 _ **Mikey: por qué negaría eso? no puedo vivir sin ti, grítalo al mundo.**_

La respuesta de Raphael fue simple, sencilla. Y directa. Sus dedos teclearon las palabras con aspereza a pesar de que estaba sonriendo, y el rubor comenzaba a quemarle en las mejillas como sangre caliente.

 _ **Raph: eres un idiota.**_

 _ **Mikey: así me amas, engreído :)**_

Y vaya que sí, maldita sea. Pero sólo contestó:

 _ **Raph: mmm…**_

 _ **Mikey: oh vaya. eso me dolió.**_

Raphael negó con la cabeza, riendo entre dientes. Aunque no estaban frente a frente, podía visualizar en su mente la imagen de Mikey con ojos grandes, una mano en el pecho y fingiendo dramáticamente un dolor insano en el alma. Ese niño era escandaloso. Era ruidoso y un dolor en el trasero, pero Dios, Raph no podía dejar de quererlo tanto, aunque lo intentara.

 _ **Raph: sí, sí. lo que digas. no puedo ir hoy, mike. iré a la biblioteca por un proyecto de ciencias.**_

 _ **Mikey: a qué hora?**_

 _ **Raph: a las cuatro.**_

 _ **Mikey: a qué hora sales? porque mi papá tiene un nuevo especial de postres. y está delicioso y deberías probarlo. es decir, te puedo guardar un pedazo, pero al está cuidando y no sería buena idea.**_

 _ **Raph: lo siento, salgo a esa hora. pero paso a la cafetería antes de que cierren, lo prometo.**_

 _ **Mikey: genial! eres el mejor, ya te lo han dicho?**_

 _ **Raph: muchas, muchas veces.**_

 _ **Mikey: presumido.**_

Raphael se rió antes de volver a responder.

 _ **Raph: nos vemos después, mi otra clase va a empezar.**_

 _ **Mikey: nos vemos :D suerte con los átomos y los electrones y esas cosas de ciencia que yo no entiendo.**_

 _ **Raph: suerte con los pasteles.**_

El timbre sonó en el momento en que guardaba el celular en los bolsillos. Se colgó la mochila en la espalda y se dirigió al aula de Historia.

.

.

.

A cuarenta minutos de la hora de salida, Casey le había mandado un mensaje avisándole que él y Donnie habían perdido la última clase por ser Psicología, y que se irían antes a la biblioteca.

 _ **CaseyJ: así que nos vemos allá. abril todavía tiene media hora de inglés, creo. quieres que le diga que te espere? puede llevarte en su auto cuando salgas.**_

 _ **Raph: abril tiene auto?**_

Bueno, él tenía su motocicleta, pero no es como si su padre lo dejara llevarla camino a la preparatoria.

 _ **CaseyJ: ha, sí. ser hija única tiene sus ventajas, supongo. de todos modos, yo soy el que siempre conduce. o la mayoría de las veces.**_

 _ **Raph: ebrio?**_

 _ **CaseyJ: hey! qué te dijo don? ese bastardo sabelotodo ¬¬**_

 _ **CaseyJ: es broma. yo soy un santo *inserte cara de ángel* y don en es un amor, jamás diría cosas así de mí.**_

Raphael sonrió, sintiendo la arrogante mueca presuntuosa y la sonrisa sin dientes de Case a través de la pantalla. Podía sentir la ironía las palabras, el tono petulante en las palabras, todo a través de sus dedos.

 _ **Raph: ajá. seguro. de todos modos, dile a abril que no se preocupe, me iré cuando salga; dijeron que está a tres cuadras, puedo caminar.**_

 _ **CaseyJ: de acuerdo, amigo. nos vemos. ah, don te manda saludos, dice que le lleves unos pañales para adulto.**_

 _ **Donnie: sólo ignóralo, es un idiota.**_

.

.

.

Raphael no se había dado cuenta que había empezado a llover hasta que llegó la hora de salida. Iba caminando por el pasillo, con la mochila pegada a la espalda, y ni siquiera el sonido de los gritos y las pisadas y el enorme desorden dentro de la escuela opacaba el ruido de la tormenta.

Se ajustó las correas de la sudadera, resopló, y se metió entre la masa de estudiantes para poder salir.

Afuera, el sonido de la lluvia contra el pavimento era rítmico y tortuoso. El viento hacía que las gotas golpearan contra el costado de su cuerpo con más fuerza, y la cortina de agua le impedía ver con claridad. Olía a tierra húmeda y estaba helado como en Alaska, pero siguió caminando cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, sin vacilar.

El suelo estaba húmedo y resbaladizo contra sus Converse, y mientras sentía su cuerpo congelarse pensó que en realidad hubiera sido buena idea que Abril lo llevara en el auto.

Maldita sea, ahora ni siquiera podía llamarles.

Se encogió, y justo cuando iba a rodear el enorme árbol plantado en el camino de la entrada, lo vio.

No necesitó apartarse el agua del rostro, ni siquiera entrecerró los ojos para distinguirlo mejor. Lo reconocería en todas partes.

Mikey estaba de pie a tres metros de él.

 _Mikey._

Frunció el ceño, y la respiración se le atascó en la garganta durante unos segundos ante el aturdimiento.

Era Mikey, estaba seguro. Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? Empapado, con el enorme overol de trabajo pegado a su pequeño y delgado cuerpo. Los rizos desordenados sobre su frente, los ojos brillosos, temblando. Llevaba una bolsa de plástico en la mano, y tan pronto como vio que Raphael se había detenido a mitad de camino para mirarlo, agitó su mano libre en el aire, encogido ante la fuerte lluvia y el frío.

Raph parpadeó.

—¿Mikey? —lo llamó, aún sin moverse. No es como si sus pies estuvieran respondiendo de todos modos.

El rubio alzó su mano temblorosa para que Raphael pudiera observar mejor la bolsa blanca de plástico.

—Yo… ya sabes, no quería que te perdieras el especial.

Soltó una risa nerviosa, un rubor adorable bañando sus mejillas pecosas cuando bajó la mano de nuevo. Miró hacia un lado, tímido, y envió su mano libre hacia atrás para poder rascar su nuca.

—Aunque creo que la tormenta quiso decirme que no era buena idea, ¿no? Estoy un poco congelándome aquí.

Volvió a mirarlo, y el rubor seguía allí; y por alguna extraña, extraña razón, Raphael se encontró a sí mismo queriendo tocarle las mejillas y sentir si el rubor las ponía calientes. Bueno, de sólo pensarlo se sintió caliente, a pesar del maldito frío infernal que hacía allí en la acera.

Mikey inclinó un poco la cabeza y sonrió de lado, dando un rápido vistazo hacia atrás.

—¿Estudias allí? Vaya. Los lujos que puedes darte cuando vienes de Michigan, la ciudad del pecado.

Raphael puso los ojos, sonriendo.

—Cabeza hueca —murmuró, entre dientes, aunque supo que Mikey pudo oírlo, porque su sonrisa a medias se convirtió en una completa.

—Grandulón —replicó, como si hubiera necesidad de defenderse.

Una sonrisa torcida cruzó los labios de Raphael.

—Hobbit —siseó, un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

Mike frunció el ceño.

—Hey, así no se vale. Ya estábamos a mano, Señor Helados Aburridos.

Raphael se rió entre dientes.

—Eres un gran cabeza hueca, mira que traerle al amargado de tu mejor amigo un pastel de verdad es estúpido.

—Lo dice la persona que tiene motocicleta y se va a pie a la escuela.

Raph no respondió; no porque no quisiera, sino porque quería mirarlo. Mirarlo solamente. Entonces, Mikey tomó su silencio como alguna clase de señal y decidió dar un paso vacilante hacia el frente.

—Es de fresa —murmuró, y su tono tímido volvió, al igual que el sonrojo—. El pastel, quiero decir. Aunque no sé en qué otra cosa podrías estar pensando.

Maldita sea, él seguía temblando; y Raphael de verdad quería abrazarlo por verse tan frágil.

Suspiró. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado, indicándole que caminara.

—De acuerdo, ven acá, idiota. Te va a dar una pulmonía.

Mikey sonrió. Con dientes. En realidad, no caminó hacia él, _corrió_ hacia él. Y casi como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, se estampó contra su duro pecho y envolvió sus brazos detrás de él, hundiendo su rostro en el estampado de su sudadera.

—De verdad es de fresa.

Raph se rió.

—Lo sé.

—De verdad, de verdad quería verte.

Raphael sintió el calor bailar en su pecho, en su garganta. Suspiró de nuevo, y sus manos acariciaron la espalda de Mikey, trazando cada una de las líneas de su overol verde.

—Lo sé, ¿por qué crees que pienso que eres estúpido?

El pequeño se hundió más contra él, si es que eso era posible. Y se rió.

—Tú eres más estúpido que yo, porque sigues aquí.

Raphael dejó que una de sus manos subiera por la pequeña espalda y descansara sobre su cabeza. Deslizó sus dedos entre los rizos dorados, sintiendo la humedad y la piel suave debajo de la punta de cada uno de ellos, y Mikey se estremeció ante el contacto.

—Mi hermano mayor hace eso cuando tengo pesadillas y quiere calmarme —murmuró.

—¿Y funciona?

Él cerró los ojos, inflando su pecho mientras comenzaba a respirar más profundo.

—Sí —balbuceó—. Pero tú no lo necesitas para calmarme, contigo es suficiente.

Raphael sintió cómo su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho, y demonios, se sentía como un blando, pero no le importaba.

—Bueno. Demasiado afecto por hoy —gruñó, separándose, y vio cómo la sonrisa de Mikey brillaba divertida, al borde de la risa, por su comportamiento—. Y en serio te va a dar una pulmonía.

Mike rodó los ojos.

—Si me da, a ti también, no es para tanto.

Raph puso los ojos. Entonces se giró, de descolgó la mochila de los hombros, y comenzó a quitarse la sudadera que llevaba encima.

—Raph —se burló él—, no creo que hacer un desnudo para mí en este momento evite que me dé una pulmonía.

Raphael se sonrojó, lo que no sirvió mucho cuando rodó los ojos y puso mala cara, porque más que enojado, se veía avergonzado.

—Oh, vamos. Cállate.

Mikey soltó una risita ahogada mientras lo observaba acomodar las mangas de la cómoda y caliente prenda, intentando de todas las maneras posibles no mirar hacia él.

—Además, si te hiciera un desnudo, no lo haría aquí.

Mike sonrió como el gato de Cheshire. Literalmente.

—¿Ah no? Pensé que sí, ya sabes. El clima, el ambiente. ¿Y dónde sería? ¿En mi habitación o en la tuya?

Raphael le dio un vistazo mal humorado por encima del suéter, gruñendo. Mikey siguió riendo, esta vez más fuerte, y eso sólo aumentó el rubor, que comenzaba a deslizarse denso por su cuello.

—No es gracioso —farfulló.

El rubio mordió su labio inferior por un momento, inclinado su rostro para poder mirar a los intensos ojos verdes que tanto evitaban contacto.

—¿Y por qué me estoy riendo, entonces?

Raphael frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué te gusta burlarte sin razón, tal vez?

Mikey puso los ojos, sonriendo cuando Raph estiró el brazo y le estrechó la sudadera, casi golpeando el puño que la sujetaba por el cuello en su pecho.

—Póntela —ordenó, mirando hacia otro lado.

— _Raph._ Es ridículo, te va a hacer daño. Póntela tú, de todos modos está mojada.

Raphael resopló, y giró su cabeza bruscamente para mirarlo.

—Pero de todos modos está más caliente que ese estúpido overol, ¿podrías ponértela, por favor?

El pequeño inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole una mirada de "¿Me estás hablando en serio?"

— _Raph_ —repitió, con el mismo tono de voz.

El de ojos verdes hizo una mueca.

—Bien. ¿No quieres hacerlo tú? Lo haré yo entonces —masculló, doblando la sudadera sobre sus brazos para pasarla sobre la cabeza de Mikey. La bajó, le metió los brazos en las mangas y la acomodó sobre su estómago, tirando brusca y descuidadamente de la tela. Cuando terminó, se agachó para recoger su mochila y colgarla en sus hombros. Se puso de pie de nuevo, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado de nuevo, refunfuñando.

Parecía un niño caprichoso de seis años, y Mikey no podía dejar de sonreír.

—Hey —le dijo, golpeándolo suavemente en el musculoso brazo para llamar su atención—. No te enojes, no es… _Oh, wow._

Raphael frunció el ceño y se giró para mirarlo después de escuchar el ligero jadeo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Mike se tambaleó hacia atrás, nervioso. Se pasó una mano por su despeinado cabello, revolviendo los rebeldes rizos más todavía, y miró hacia un lado, hacia abajo, hacia él, y después hacia sus pies.

—¿Qué? —repitió.

—Eh…

El pecoso hizo girar la bolsa en sus dedos, incómodo. Volvió a mirarlo, y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? —dijo, imitándolo no tan convincentemente.

Raph alzó una ceja.

—Oh no. Eso no va a funcionar. ¿Por qué el _"Oh wow",_ como si acabaras de ver un helado gigante o una pizza de tamaño humano?

—Uh… —balbuceó— No, nada. No dije nada.

El ceño fruncido de Raph llegó hasta su garganta. Estaba a punto de preguntar otra vez cuando Mike dio una tentativa mirada hacia su abdomen. Un fugaz, fugaz brillo apareció ante sus ojos y entonces lo supo.

La camiseta que llevaba debajo se le pegaba al cuerpo por la lluvia, y Mikey lo había visto. Y le había gustado lo que había visto.

Raphael alzó ambas cejas, mirándolo divertido. Bueno, ahora era su turno de burlarse.

—¿Qué estabas mirando, Mike?

Los ojos azules se abrieron enormes, casi saliendo de sus órbitas.

—Nada, nada —respondió, con una sonrisa tensa.

Raph sonrió, con esa clase de sonrisa que podía desarmar a cualquiera en mil pedazos. Peligrosa y endemoniadamente caliente, como si estuviera coqueteándole.

Mierda, no estaba coqueteándole, ¿o sí? No.

—Estoy empezando a saber por qué preguntaste dónde sería el desnudo —se rió él.

El rubor de Mikey se intensificó.

—¿Qué? —chilló—. Eso es… es decir… yo no… ni siquiera…

Raph alzó más las cejas, esperando una respuesta coherente. Pero Mikey sólo atinó a resoplar. Frunció los labios en una mueca y le golpeó el pecho con su diminuto puño.

—¡No es gracioso!

—¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué me estoy riendo?

Mikey puso los ojos.

—¡Porque eres un sádico vengativo, por eso!

Raphael siguió riendo, los ojos verdes brillosos puestos sobre él, y lo estaba poniendo de nervios.

—Bueno ya, te estaba viendo, ¿y qué?

Raph dejó de reír, fingiendo una mueca seria. Se encogió de hombros.

—No, nada. No tengo ningún problema con que admires mi varonil cuerpo.

Mikey hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

—¡Hey! ¡No es justo! Me atrapaste bajo defensas, ¿cómo iba a saber que tú…? ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que tu abdomen estaba…? Oh Dios mío. Olvídalo.

Pero la sonrisa burlona no iba a esfumarse de los labios de Raph así como así. No cuando Mikey seguía balbuceando. Tímido, hecho una bola de nervios, con las mejillas y las orejas del mismo color que los letreros de Stop.

—De acuerdo —dijo, intentando sonar condescendiente.

—Sólo me sorprendí un poco, eso es todo.

—De acuerdo.

—Ya basta.

—Tú empezaste.

—Dos palabras: Sádico vengativo.

—Así me amas.

—Eso es lo peor, maldito cretino de ojos verdes.

* * *

 **No sé qué tal estuvo, pero espero que sea de su agrado. ¡Déjenme saber lo que piensan en los comentarios!**

 **El siguiente capítulo será la última parte de "El Jugador de Hockey y el Genio", y aparecerá un nuevo giro en la historia. Y un nuevo personaje. Así que, sigan disfrutando, espero no tardar tanto en actualizar de nuevo.**

 **¡Los adoro!**


	10. The Hockey player and the Genius - Part7

**Give me a smile.**

 **Written by Annie Park.**

 **Author's Note: Oh Holy Pure God. I'm so sorry, so much, so much for the delay. But here is the chapter. I love you all! Thank you for waiting so long and keep reading, to all who are still here.**

 **Enjoy the last part of the first chapter, I adore you!**

 **TMNT does not belong to me, this history does.**

* * *

 **Chapter One. The Hockey Player and the Genius — Part Seven.**

* * *

Mikey looked too small inside his favorite sweatshirt. Even if he was accustomed to seeing him in his huge uniform, looking at him in his own giant clothes made him look even smaller. The sleeves reached the tips of his fingers, and the end of the sweatshirt ended under his hips. The trousers of the overalls were gigantic, but they stuck in messy, moist folds against his skin.

Raph looked at him out of the corner of his eye, pulling on the straps of his backpack. His blond hair was wet and messy. The huge sign behind him glowed in bizarre orange and green letters, flashing brightly and dimming the dense hair at the nape of his neck. His bright blue eyes were glued to the water that was pounding against the sidewalk beneath his feet, so concentrated that it almost comical.

"What are you thinking?"

Mike turned toward him like a spring. "What?" he asked, pressing his arms tightly against his chest. "That it's cold as hell out here, in that."

A crooked smile flickered on Raphael's lips as he looked at him. He swayed trembling on his heels as he hugged himself.

"I thought it was hot in hell, not cold."

Mikey pretended surprise. "You already gone there?"

Raphael chuckled. He reached out, almost without thinking, and touched his hair. At this distance it was not even necessary to move to reach it. Mikey did not move; he did not even make a noise, he did not even breathe. Raphael gently slid his fingers through his curls; the tips of his fingers touching the damp skin of his skull, while the golden strands tickled his hand.

"Raph?" Mikey whispered.

It was at that moment, looking down, that Raph saw Mikey's face. His teeth chattered, and his freckles stood out above the blush. Unconsciously, he smiled.

"You're going to catch a cold, knucklehead," he snorted.

"It's not my fault that your friend did not pick us earlier."

"But it's your fault the brilliant idea of surprising me when I go out of school at a day that is raining like at the end of the world."

Mikey raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you did not like the surprise, I will not go again."

Raphael laughed. "Of course I liked it, you stupid," he breathed. "But you're going to catch a cold."

Mikey winced as he felt Raphael's fingers go back. He came a little closer and was close enough for Mikey to stay at the level of his neck and smell his scent. Oh hell, the blush again...

Raph wrapped both arms around the nape of his neck and pulled the cap over his head. Mikey looked up, just as Raphael admired his work.

"I think it's a bit big," he said, suppressing a smile.

Mikey looked at him. "Do you think? Just a bit?"

The corner of Raph's mouth rose upward, his eyes shining. "Mmm, let me see something," he said, and then he tugged on the laces of his sweatshirt and the cap shot down, the elastic clipped until the fabric was stuck to the edges of his face. This time, Raphael grinned, his laughter flowing from his throat. "That's better."

Mikey hit his chest with his fist, smiling. "When you use it, I will do that," he joked.

Raphael was about to answer, when the horn of a car rang behind them. They both turned to the bright car that barely stood out from the rain curtain. They stared blankly as the headlamps blinked, and the glass of the copilot's seat lowered a little after the second horn sound.

"Raphael!" Cried a female voice from inside. "Get on the car, you two are going to freeze out!"

They both came out of their hiding place, under the little awning, outside the music store where they waited.

Raphael climbed to the front, but only because Mikey won the back seat.

April pressed the flashing lights. She turned in her seat and stretched her arm back, smiling.

"Hey, I'm April, Raphael's new friend."

Mikey shook her hand, smiling back. "Michelangelo— Mikey. I'm Mikey."

"I call him Mikey," Raph said.

"Mikey then," April laughed, turning back in her seat. She turned off the flashing lights and took the wheel while she was driving. She turned in the next corner to the left and said, without looking at anyone in particular. "Casey and Donnie are waiting for us in the library," then she glanced at the rearview mirror and continued, "they're going to please you a lot. They're a couple of fools, but they're really nice."

Mikey laughed weakly in the back, and April smiled even more.

"Thank you for picking us up, April," Raphael said, tucking the wet backpack over his legs.

The redhead patted his arm, still looking ahead, and slowed to a stop at a crossroads.

"No problem," she said, running a hand through her hair and smoothing it behind her ears. "It's raining horribly, you must have been freezing there. I would have arrived earlier, you know, but the traffic is horrible, and I still don't have my license, so I get a little nervous about..."

"I think you drive very well," Mikey interrupted from the back seat.

April rolled back her hair, giggling softly. "Raph, your friend is a sweetheart."

I already know it. He thought, but he said, though, "Uh, he's a really pain in the ass, actually. It's because you still don't know him."

Mikey reached out to punch him in the shoulder. "Hey!"

Raphael smiled. "See? He's already hitting me."

"Stop saying bad publicity about me," Mike scolded, though his voice indicated that he was smiling too.

April entered at the library parking, laughing. "Wow, I never thought I'd meet two people so like Casey and Donnie, but here are you two."

Then she parked, and nobody said anything as they got out and ran down the street to the entrance of the building.

Inside it was warm and impossibly silent, that the footprints of his wet tennis shoes on the floor rumbled like atomic bombs between the walls. It smelled like old books. There were work desks and billions of shelves filled with all possible volumes of science, mathematics, medieval literature, laws. Different subjects and themes in millions of different colors.

April took off the heavy coat she wore, greeted the receptionist with one hand, and led them to Casey and Donnie, at a secluded table near a window.

"Hey, guys," she said, putting the garment on one of the chairs and sitting on it.

Donnie did not look up from his book, but Case stopped pecking at his side with a pencil to look at them. At first he looked at April as she sat down and began to pick up her hair in a loose braid behind the back of her neck; he watched her manage the hair between her fingers for about three seconds, smiling, before looking beyond and bumping into Mikey. His smile twisted, as did the position of his head, and he blinked once before continuing with, "Raph! You dyed your hair! You look good, man, I never imagined you blond."

At the same time Donnie looked away from his book (so abruptly that his neck creaked at the stretch and his eyes went white for a second), Mikey blinked, stunned. The blonde tugged on one of the sleeves of his T-shirt, looking uncomfortably at Raphael, as if he were afraid to say something stupid.

"Jones, stop being an asshole with everyone," Donnie snorted, before Raphael could say the same thing. "You're going to scare him off before he even sits down."

"Calm down, Don," Casey grinned, poking a fist in his ribs. Then he looked at Mike and said, "Just kidding, buddy."

Mikey blinked again.

"You did not make him a good impression," Donnie smiled, on the verge of laughter.

"Hey! I made a good impression on everyone."

"Tell that to the girl from the vending machine you were flirting with a few seconds ago."

"Oh please, that chick fell in love with me in a second."

Donnie raised an eyebrow, smiling amused, and was about to answer when April interrupted them, waving his hands.

"Guys!" She scolded them. Then she looked at Mike, smiling. "Don't take it personal, they're like that all the time. The one with the purple sweater is Donnie, and the one who's biting the top of his eraser is Casey. Donatello and Casey. Donnie and Case. Between you and me, they look a lot like a gay marriage."

Mikey smiled.

"We do not look like a marriage! We so don't look like a gay marriage!" Don refuted, his face burning, stunned.

"Are you saying you would not want to marry me, brainiac?" Casey asked, pretending to be extremely offended. He loved to get him out of his squares. And he succeeded.

Donnie looked up at him, wide-eyed. He hit him with the volume of the book on his shoulder, shrieking, "What the hell are you saying, Jones?"

"Wow, wow, wow!" the hockey player shouted, raising his hands to stop the bombing of blows that came, one after another, with the heavy volume of Biology and Organic Chemistry, 20th Century. "Wait, wait, wait! You must not be violent in marriage, it's bad for the children!"

"What...? Jones, did you get drunk again?" D inquired, breathing hard, red to the neck.

Casey smiled, easy and fun as ever, and said, "I wouldn't drug myself, honey, that's even worse for the kids."

Donnie rolled his eyes, grunting. "I don't know how I can stand you," he mumbled, opening the book and burying himself in it. "You're a headache."

Casey's smile widened. "I know."

"And cynical," Donnie added, annoyed.

Mikey shook himself inside the sweatshirt, a little stunned. He approached Raph, slipping subtly into the space between them, and whispered, "Are they always like this?"

Raph shrugged. "Don't look at me, I were with them just for a few days."

Mikey looked at him, smiling sideways. "I don't know why I was so worried, they are weird," he joked.

Raphael smiled back, amused.

"Although I am very fond of it," Mikey admitted, smiling.

Raph chuckled, and then they both sat down.

.

.

.

When the clock on the wall behind them turned twenty to seven, Mikey got a call and got up to answer it on the next shelves.

Everything had gone very well after all. Casey had continued to tease Donnie, but he was no longer angry by the end of the afternoon, just tired. Raph guessed he had practice with Casey upsetting all the time, and wondered how he was so tolerant of it. April had been very nice and cute, and Raph was too grateful for that, because he wanted Mikey to get along with them. They all seemed very interested in Mikey's life. Even Donnie, who took his eyes off the book he was reading, to hear him tell something about the way his grandfather had survived the war in Hiroshima, or when his sister ran away from the house to go to a concert, or about how his brother had moved to Florida after having worked in two jobs before to be able to pay for his university alone and with a scholarship. Casey was particularly curious about the tales he said were ancient legends told by his father; he would stop teasing Donnie's hair, or prick his ribs with his fingers, or blow it on the sheets of the book to lean over the table and listen. April stopped typing again and again on her laptop to ask him more about his life or his family. And Mikey was delighted with the attention he had. Listening also when any of them made a personal comment or said a brief anecdote in the middle of his history.

Everything had gone very well after all. Mikey didn't have to be nervous.

"Raph," the little boy said, tapping his shoulder shyly, "I have to go. My brother called, and he and Al are like crazy at home."

"All right, I'll take you," he replied, standing up.

Mikey shook his head. "No, it's fine. I took you all some time anyway. I can go alone, the cafeteria is not far away."

Before Raphael could answer, April said, "Sweetie, everything is fine. We almost finished here, we were not going to work much more. Raph can go with you and we will continue working for about fifteen minutes and then we will leave. We could arrive tomorrow to the same hour and finish the last details, the project is for the other week."

"Sounds good to me," Donnie said, smiling kindly at Mikey.

"And you're welcome to come in tomorrow if you want, little Mike," Casey smiled, pumping his fist forward so Mikey could hit it with his.

"Okay, maybe we'll see each other tomorrow, guys! You're really great, thank you for taking care of Raph at school while I'm not around to watch him," Mikey smiled, waving his hand as a dismissal.

Raphael rolled his eyes, smiling, and pushed him. "All right, move on now, knucklehead."

"Bye!" Mikey smiled as he started to move forward.

.

.

.

"They totally loved you," Raph laughed.

Mikey smiled at him, and the light from the headlight two feet away made his teeth, his whole face, lit up like a lighter.

"Well, I'm charming."

Raph winced. "Well…"

"Hey!" Mikey laughed.

"I was joking. You are."

Mikey's eyes softened. "You too, you big softy."

Raphael twisted a corner of his mouth and narrowed his eyes, saying nothing.

"It's so bad it's not raining anymore."

"Why?" Raph raised an eyebrow. "Because then you will not get a cold?"

"No, you doofus, because I like the rain."

"I thought you were afraid of the rain."

Mikey turned to him, eyes rolled up, smiling. "I said storms, Raph!"

"Ah, my bad."

"I'm serious."

"I am too."

Mikey gave him a half smile.

"It's just that I think it's nice how it all looks, you know? The lights, the buildings, the sky… Everyone says the rain is depressing, but I think it's actually too beautiful. Everything. And you can only see the shapes and shadows of the things without outlining. The dark and silver sky, in that way it looks like a mirror or a giant cotton field or... the smell. When the rain starts at the beginning and you can perceive the aroma of damp earth and the wind in the skin and…"

"I'm surprised you believe that, considering that you are a Sun," he said, without even thinking about it.

Mikey broke off in half speech to look at him. He looked surprised, his eyes popping out of his sockets, but he smiled like a madman.

"You really are too cute for your good."

Raph scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, feeling the tender blue eyes on him.

"So your grandfather was in the Second War in Japan," he said, not knowing what to say.

Mikey smiled even more, as he kept walking.

"Oh, yes, he was very brave..."

.

.

.

When they were in a street of his house, Mikey jumped on his feet as if he had springs attached to his knees.

"Oh, oh, there's Leo!"

The dim lights on the street posts allowed Raph to see the boy sitting on the top of the stairs at the entrance of Mikey's house.

"Come on, I have to introduce you," said the little boy, almost jumping, and took Raph's wrist with his hand and dragged him there with him.

"Mikey, I don't think that's a good idea..."

And the closer he got, the more he was thinking it. He felt a knot of nerves in his stomach as he watched the guy rise from his improvised seat. He was tall, browned-hair, with hard, dark blue eyes. So penetrating that Raphael felt he was being raped mentally when he looked at him. He was wearing a shirt, his neck slightly undone, and some pants. His eyes were glacial blue, but they seemed to melt at sea level when Mikey came up to hug him. He smiled softly, stroking his hair with one hand and his back with the other, and Mikey held him against him as if he needed it. He wondered how close they were to greeting each other like that after not seeing each other for a few hours.

Raph stood there, static on the street. Uncomfortable, staring at the suddenly interesting pile of leaves at the side of the house.

"How was the library, Mike?" his brother asked, smiling softly at him, hands around his small shoulders. Mikey still had a hand on his waist, and he smiled too, his eyes bright.

Raphael felt bad about it, and he had no idea why.

"It was awesome, Leo, you should have been there. You would like Donnie a lot, and he would admire you as crazy, he is obsessed with medicine and biological and scientific things, and Casey and April were also very good people. I even tell them about grandfather..." Suddenly, Mikey stopped and turned, looking at Raphael as if barely discovering he was there. And he felt nauseated. "Oh, right, I'm sorry! Leo, I want to introduce you to a friend."

To a friend. Friend. More nauseas, dammit.

The tall browned-hair guy held out a hand toward him, smiling tensely.

"He's Raph. It's the one I've been talking to you about, remember? He's the one who lived here and then moved to Michigan and then came back."

"Yes, Mikey," he whispered, stirring his hair again. "I remember."

"Great."

There was a rigid and tense silence, and Raphael couldn't help feeling bad about it. Why the fuck was he feeling bad? Mikey was that guy's brother, he did not have to...

"I have to go," he released, his voice upset and perhaps too fast.

"Oh!" Mikey said with a grimace. "Are you sure? If you want to go inside..."

"No," he replied abruptly.

Mikey slammed his mouth shut, a little hurt.

"It's late, Mikey," he excused himself, a huge dark well making his way through his gut. "My dad must be wondering when I'm not coming back and... maybe another time."

The blond smiled faintly.

"Yeah, that's fine. Good night, then."

"Night."

He took a hesitant step toward the front, as if to give him a farewell hug, but he repented.

"See ya."

He turned, and walked not ten feet, when he heard the footsteps of both going up the stairs behind him, to enter the house. Raphael shrugged, thinking that he was overacting, that he was being ridiculous, that...

"Oh, wait! Raph! Raph, Raph, Raph, Raph," Mikey yelled, jumping up the stairs to get down by two.

Raphael paused in confusion. He spun on his heels to see Mikey running toward him, his unruly curls leaping over his head and flapping in the wind. God, he wanted to touch his face so fucking much. He wanted to smell his hair and touch it again into his fingers and... Holy shit, what the hell was he thinking?

He smiled softly when Mikey stopped in front of him, breathing heavily.

"What's going on?"

"Your sweatshirt... I forgot..."

"Oh, no," he said, shrugging and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Keep it."

Mikey's eyes shone as if they had lit a million little lights in them. His whole face lit up. And hey, that was his fucking favorite sweatshirt, but it was worth giving it if Mikey was smiling like that.

"Really?"

He smiled a little more. "Yeah, sure."

"But it's your favorite."

Raphael wrinkled his nose. "It doesn't matter. It fits you better."

Mikey smiled. "You're the best, dude! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," he shrieked, and launched himself at him like a noisy missile launcher.

Raphael returned the hug, the heat intoxicating his chest in a way he should not do it by having him that close.

"You're the best, really!" he said, pulling away to pull the sleeves at his fingertips. "I love it. It's so comfortable, I see why you like it so much. Besides, it smells like you."

He smiled more, and Raphael really wanted to tear out his brain to stop thinking. Instead of saying any stupidity in his head, he said another stupidity.

"And what am I supposed to smell, Mike?"

Well, the question was stupid, but he said it without thinking.

Mikey smiled sweetly as he ran a hand through his hair and messed it up between his fingers.

"Well, you know, like man."

Raph raised an eyebrow. "Like man?" He questioned, unable to avoid it.

Mikey shrugged, a little shy.

"Yes, y'know. Like the masculine, masculine scent that only men have. It's indescribable, I suppose. But I like it. And you also smell a little like... vanilla, maybe? Or coconut. It must be because you spend so much time in the cafeteria."

Raphael smiled.

"Okay, kiddo, I'll see you tomorrow."

Mikey hugged him quickly before turning and walking back to his house.

"See you tomorrow, Raph."

Raphael watched him walk away, and thought, perhaps irrationally, that if he smelled like man and fruit, Mikey smelled sweet. So sweet. Like sugar or honey or chewing gum or cake. Maybe vanilla or strawberry. Whatever it was, he just knew it was very, very, very sweet.

And hell, he liked it so much.

* * *

 **TRADUCCIÓN.**

* * *

 **Dame una sonrisa.**

 **Escrito por Annie Park.**

 _ **Nota de autor:**_ Oh Santísimo Puro Dios. Lamento tanto, tanto, TANTO el retraso. Pero aquí está el capítulo. ¡Los amo! Gracias por esperar tanto y seguir leyendo, a todos los que siguen aquí.

Disfruten de la última parte del primer capítulo, ¡los adoro!

 **TMNT no me pertenece, la historia sí.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo uno. El Jugador de Hockey y el Genio — Parte Siete.**_

* * *

Mikey se veía demasiado pequeño dentro de su sudadera favorita. Incluso si estaba acostumbrado a verlo en su enorme uniforme, mirarlo en su propia ropa gigante lo hacía parecer todavía más diminuto. Las mangas le llegaban a la punta de los dedos, y el final de la sudadera terminaba debajo de sus caderas. Los pantalones del overol eran gigantes, pero se pegaban en pliegues desordenados y húmedos contra su piel.

Raph lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, tirando de las correas de su mochila. Él llevaba el cabello rubio mojado y revuelto. El enorme letrero detrás de él resplandecía en letras estrambóticas anaranjadas y verdes, destellando con intensidad y bañándole de colores el denso cabello en la nuca. Tenía los ojos brillantes azules pegados al agua que golpeaba contra la acera debajo de sus pies; tan concentrado que resultaba cómico.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Mike se giró hacia él como un resorte.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, mientras apretaba los brazos cruzados fuertemente contra su pecho—. En que hace un frío infernal, en eso.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en los labios de Raphael al mirarlo. Se balanceaba temblando sobre los talones, y temblaba mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

—Creí que en el infierno hacía calor.

Mikey fingió sorpresa.

—¿Ya has ido ahí?

Raphael se rió entre dientes. Estiró el brazo, casi sin pensar, y le tocó el cabello. A esa distancia ni siquiera era necesario moverse para alcanzarlo. Mikey no se movió; ni siquiera hizo un ruido, ni siquiera respiró. Raphael deslizó suavemente sus dedos entre sus rizos; las puntas de los dedos palpando la piel húmeda de su cráneo, mientras las hebras doradas le hacían cosquillas en la mano.

—¿Raph? —susurró Mikey, en un hilo de voz.

Fue entonces, al mirar hacia abajo, que Raph vio el rostro de Mikey. Le castañeaban los dientes, y sus pecas resaltaban encima del rubor. Inconscientemente, sonrió.

—Te vas a resfriar, cabeza hueca —resopló.

—No es mi culpa que tu amiga no llegue a recogernos.

—Pero es tu culpa la brillante idea de sorprenderme a la salida en la escuela un día que está lloviendo como en el fin del mundo.

Mikey alzó una ceja.

—Bien, si no te gustó la sorpresa, no volveré a ir.

Raphael se rió.

—Claro que me gustó, estúpido —sopló—. Pero te vas a resfriar.

Mikey hizo una mueca cuando sintió los dedos de Raphael ir hacia atrás. Se acercó un poco y estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Mikey quedara a la altura de su cuello y pudiera oler su aroma. _Oh demonios, el rubor otra vez…_

Raph le rodeó la nuca con ambos brazos y, de un tirón, le acomodó el gorro sobre la cabeza. Mikey miró hacia arriba, justo al mismo tiempo en que Raphael admiraba su trabajo.

—Creo que está un poco grande —dijo, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Mikey lo miró.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Un poco?

La esquina de la boca de Raph subió hacia arriba, sus ojos brillando.

—Mmm, déjame ver algo —dijo, y entonces tiró de los cordones de la sudadera y el gorro se disparó hacia abajo, el elástico acortándose hasta que la tela quedó pegada a los bordes de su cara. Esta vez, Raphael sonrió de dientes, la risa escapando de su garganta a borbotones.

—Está mejor.

Mikey le golpeó el pecho con el puño, sonriendo.

—Cuando la tengas puesta, lo haré yo —bromeó.

Raphael estaba a punto de contestar, cuando la bocina de un carro sonó detrás de ellos. Ambos se giraron hacia el auto brillante que apenas se distinguía entre la cortina de lluvia. Miraron estáticos cómo los faros de luz parpadearon, y el vidrio del asiento del copiloto bajó un poco después del segundo pitido del claxon.

—¡Raphael! —gritó una voz femenina desde adentro— ¡Suban, se van a congelar!

Ambos salieron de su escondite, debajo del pequeño toldo, afuera de la tienda de música en la que esperaban.

Raphael se subió al frente, pero sólo porque Mikey le ganó el asiento trasero.

Abril oprimió las luces intermitentes. Se volvió en su asiento y estiró el brazo hacia atrás, sonriendo.

—Hola, yo soy Abril, nueva a amiga de Raphael.

Mikey estrechó su mano, sonriendo a su vez.

—Miguel Ángel. Mikey.

—Yo le digo Mikey —indicó Raph.

—Mikey entonces —se rió Abril, volviéndose de nuevo en su asiento. Quitó las luces intermitentes y tomó el volante mientras empezaba a conducir. Giró en la siguiente esquina hacia la izquierda y dijo, sin mirar a nadie en particular—. Casey y Donnie nos están esperando en la biblioteca —entonces echó un vistazo al espejo retrovisor y continuó—: van a agradarte mucho. Son un par de tontos, pero agradables.

Mikey se rió débilmente en la parte de atrás, y Abril sonrió aún más.

—Gracias por recogernos, Abril —dijo Raphael, acomodando la mochila húmeda sobre sus piernas.

La pelirroja le dio una palmadita en el brazo, sin dejar de mirar al frente, y bajó la velocidad para detenerse en un cruce.

—No hay problema —dijo, pasando una mano por su cabello y alisándolo detrás de las orejas—. Está lloviendo horrible, debieron estar congelándose ahí. Hubiera llegado antes, pero el tráfico está horrible, y aún no tengo mi licencia, así que me pongo un poco nerviosa por…

—Yo creo que conduces muy bien —interrumpió Mikey desde el asiento trasero.

Abril volvió a revolverse el cabello, mientras reía suavemente.

—Raph, tu amigo es un amor.

 _Ya lo sé._ Pensó, pero en lugar de eso dijo:

—Uh, en realidad es un dolor en el trasero. Es porque aún no lo conoces.

Mikey se estiró para darle un golpe en el hombro.

—¡Hey!

Raphael sonrió.

—¿Lo ves? Ya está golpeándome.

—Deja de decir mala publicidad de mi persona —regañó Mike, aunque su voz indicaba que estaba sonriendo también.

Abril entró al estacionamiento de la biblioteca, riendo.

—Vaya. Jamás creí que conocería a dos personas tan parecidas a Casey y Donnie, pero aquí están ustedes dos.

Entonces se estacionó, y nadie dijo nada mientras se bajaban y corrían por la calle hasta la entrada del edificio.

Adentro estaba cálido e imposiblemente silencioso, que las pisadas de sus tenis húmedos en el suelo retumbaban como bombas atómicas entre las paredes. Olía a libros viejos y encino. Había mesas de trabajo y millones de millones de estanterías repletas de todos los tomos posibles. Ciencias, matemáticas, literatura medieval, leyes. Temas y temas distintos en millones de colores distintos.

Abril se quitó el pesado abrigo que llevaba, saludó a la recepcionista con una mano, y los guió hasta donde estaban Casey y Donnie, en una mesa apartada cerca de una ventana.

—Hey, chicos —saludó ella, colocando la prenda en una de las sillas y sentándose en ella.

Donnie no levantó la vista de su libro, pero Case dejó de picarle el costado con un lápiz para mirar hacia ellos. Primero miró a Abril, mientras ella se sentaba y comenzaba a recogerse el cabello en una trenza floja detrás de la nuca; la observó manejar el cabello entre sus dedos por aproximadamente tres segundos, sonriendo, antes de mirar más allá y toparse con Mikey. Su sonrisa se torció, al igual que la posición de su cabeza, y parpadeó una sola vez antes de continuar con:

—¡Raph! ¡Te teñiste el cabello! Se te ve bien amigo, jamás te imaginé rubio.

Al mismo tiempo que Donnie despegó la vista de su libro (tan bruscamente que su cuello crujió ante el estiramiento y sus ojos se pusieron blancos por un segundo), Mikey parpadeó, aturdido. El rubio tiró de una de las mangas de su camiseta, mirando incómodamente hacia Raphael, como si temiera decir una estupidez.

—Jones, deja de ser un idiota con todo el mundo —bufó Donnie, antes de que Raphael pudiera decir lo mismo—. Vas a espantarlo antes de que siquiera se siente.

—Calma, Don —sonrió Casey, empujando un puño burlonamente en sus costillas—. Sólo bromeaba, amiguito.

Mikey volvió a parpadear.

—No le causaste buena impresión —sonrió Donnie, al borde de la risa.

—¡Hey! Yo les causo buena impresión a todos.

—Dile eso a la chica de la máquina expendedora con la que estabas coqueteando hace unos segundos.

—Por favor, esa chica se enamoró de mí en un segundo.

Donnie alzó una ceja, sonriendo divertido, y estuvo a punto de contestar cuando Abril los interrumpió, agitando las manos.

—¡Chicos! —los regañó. Después miró hacia Mike, sonriendo—. No te lo tomes personal, ellos son así todo el tiempo. El de suéter morado es Donnie y el que está mordiendo la punta de su borrador es Casey. Donatello y Casey. Donnie y Case. La pareja explosiva número uno. Entre tú y yo, se parecen mucho a un matrimonio gay.

Mikey sonrió.

—¡No parecemos un matrimonio! —refutó Don, con la cara ardiendo, aturdido.

—¿Estás diciendo que no te gustaría casarte conmigo, cerebrito? —preguntó Casey, fingiendo estar sumamente ofendido. Le encantaba sacarlo de sus casillas. Y lo lograba.

Donnie miró hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos. Lo golpeó con el tomo del libro en el hombro, chillando:

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Jones?

—¡Wow, wow, wow! —gritó el jugador de hockey, alzando las manos para detener el bombazo de golpes que llegaban, uno tras otro, con el pesado tomo de _Biología y Química Orgánica, Siglo XX_ —. Espera, espera, ¡no debes ser violento en el matrimonio, es malo para los niños!

—¿Qué…? Jones, ¿acaso te drogaste otra vez? —inquirió D, respirando duramente, rojo hasta el cuello.

Casey sonrió, fácil y divertido como siempre, y dijo:

—Yo no me drogaría, cariño, eso es todavía peor para los niños.

Donnie puso los ojos, gruñendo.

—No sé cómo te soporto —farfulló, abriendo el libro y enterrándose en él—. Eres un dolor de cabeza.

La sonrisa de Casey se ensanchó.

—Lo sé.

—Y cínico —agregó Donnie, molesto.

Mikey se sacudió dentro de la sudadera, un poco aturdido. Se acercó a Raph, deslizándose sutilmente por el espacio que los separaba, y susurró:

—¿Ellos son así siempre?

Raph encogió un hombro.

—No me mires a mí, yo llevo con ellos unos días.

Mikey lo miró, sonriendo de lado.

—No sé por qué me preocupaba tanto, ellos son extraños —bromeó.

Raphael sonrió de vuelta, divertido.

—Aunque me agradan mucho por ello —admitió Mikey, sonriendo.

Raph se rió entre dientes, y después, ambos se sentaron.

.

.

.

Cuando el reloj en la pared detrás de ellos dio las siete con veinte, Mikey recibió una llamada y se levantó para atenderla en las estanterías de al lado.

Todo había salido muy bien después de todo. Casey había seguido molestando a Donnie, pero él ya no estaba enojado para el final de la tarde, sólo cansado. Raph adivinó que tenía práctica con Casey molestando todo el tiempo, y se preguntó cómo es que era tan tolerante con ello. Abril había sido muy amable y linda, y Raph estaba demasiado agradecido por eso, porque quería que Mikey se llevara bien con ellos. Todos parecían muy interesados en la vida de Mikey. Incluso Donnie, que despegaba la vista del libro que estuviera leyendo, para escucharlo narrar algo sobre la forma en que su abuelo había sobrevivido a la guerra en Hiroshima, o cuando su hermana escapó de la casa para ir a un concierto, o acerca de cómo su hermano se había mudado a Florida después de haber trabajado en dos empleos antes para poder pagar su Universidad él solo y con beca. Casey estaba particularmente curioso sobre los cuentos que decía eran leyendas antiguas contadas por su padre; dejaba de revolverle el cabello a Donnie, o picarle las costillas con los dedos, o soplarle en las hojas del libro para inclinarse sobre la mesa y escuchar. Abril dejaba de teclear una y otra vez en su laptop para preguntarle más sobre su vida sobre su familia. Y Mikey estaba encantado con la atención que tenía. Escuchando también cuando cualquiera de ellos hacía un comentario personal o decía una anécdota breve en medio de su historia.

Todo había salido muy bien. Mikey no tenía por qué haber estado nervioso.

—Raph —dijo el pequeño, tocando con el dedo en su hombro tímidamente—, tengo que irme. Mi hermano llamó, y él y Al y están como locos en casa.

—De acuerdo, te llevo —contestó él, poniéndose de pie.

Mikey negó con la cabeza.

—No, está bien. De todos modos les quité tiempo. Puedo irme solo, la cafetería no está lejos.

Antes de Raphael pudiera contestarle, Abril dijo:

—Cariño, todo está bien. Nosotros casi terminamos aquí, no íbamos a trabajar mucho más. Raph puede ir contigo y nosotros seguiremos trabajando unos quince minutos y después nos iremos. Podríamos llegar mañana a la misma hora y terminar los últimos detalles, el proyecto es para la otra semana.

—Me parece bien —dijo Donnie, sonriendo amablemente hacia Mikey.

—Y tú estás bienvenido a venir mañana si quieres, pequeño Mike —sonrió Casey, bombeando el puño hacia delante para que Mikey pudiera chocarlo con el suyo.

—Está bien, ¡tal vez nos veamos mañana, chicos! Son geniales, en serio, gracias por cuidar de Raph en la escuela mientras no estoy para vigilarlo —sonrió Mikey, agitando la mano en señal de despido.

Raphael puso los ojos, sonriendo, y lo empujó.

—De acuerdo, avanza ahora, cabeza hueca.

—¡Adiós! —sonrió Mikey, mientras comenzaba a avanzar.

.

.

.

—Ellos te amaron —se rió Raph.

Mikey sonrió hacia él, y la luz del faro a dos pies de distancia hizo que sus dientes, que su rostro entero se iluminara como un encendedor.

—Bueno, soy encantador.

Raph hizo una mueca.

—Bueno…

—¡Oye! —se rió Mikey.

—Estaba bromeando. Lo eres.

Los ojos de Mikey se suavizaron.

—Tú también, enorme blando.

Raphael torció una esquina de su boca y entrecerró los ojos, sin decir nada.

—Es tan pésimo que ya no esté lloviendo.

—¿Por qué? —Raph alzó una ceja—. ¿Por qué así no te resfriaras?

—No, gran tonto. Porque me gusta la lluvia.

—Pensé que te daba la lluvia.

Mikey se giró hacia él, con los ojos en blanco, sonriendo.

—¡Dije _tormentas_ , Raph!

—Ah. Mi error.

—Hablo en serio.

—Yo también.

Mikey le regaló una media sonrisa.

—Es que creo que es lindo cómo se ve todo. Tú sabes, las luces, los edificios, el cielo. Todos dicen que la lluvia es deprimente, pero en realidad es demasiado hermosa. El agua y la forma en que borra los bordes de todo y sólo puedes ver las figuras y sombras de las cosas sin delinear. El cielo oscuro y plateado, de esa forma en que parece un espejo o un gigante campo de algodón o… el olor. Cuando inicia la lluvia al principio y puedes percibir el aroma de la tierra húmeda y la piel al viento y…

—Me sorprenda que creas eso, considerando que tú eres un Sol —dijo él, sin siquiera pensarlo.

Mikey se interrumpió a medio discurso para mirarlo. Parecía sorprendido, con los ojos saliendo de sus órbitas, pero sonreía como loco.

—De verdad que eres demasiado lindo para tu bien.

Raph se rascó la nuca con torpeza, mientras sentía los tiernos ojos azules puestos en él.

—Así que tu abuelo estuvo en la Segunda Guerra en Japón —soltó, sin saber qué decir.

Mikey sonrió aún más, mientras seguía caminando.

—Oh, sí. Él era muy valiente…

.

.

.

Cuando estaban a una calle de su casa, Mikey saltó sobre sus pies como si tuviera unos resortes unidos a sus rodillas.

—¡Oh, oh! ¡Ahí está Leo!

Las luces opacas de los postes a las orillas de la calle le permitieron a Raph distinguir al chico que estaba sentado, sobre el último escalón de las escaleras, en la entrada de la casa de Mikey.

—¡Es mi hermano! Ven, tengo que presentártelo —dijo el pequeño, casi saltando, y tomó la muñeca de Raph con su mano para arrastrarlo hasta allá con él.

—Mikey, no creo que sea buena idea…

Y mientras más se acercaba, más lo estaba pensando. Sentía un nudo de nervios en el estómago cuando vio que el chico se levantó de su improvisado asiento. Era alto, castaño, de ojos azules duros y oscuros. Tan penetrantes que Raphael sintió que estaba siendo violado mentalmente cuando le dirigió la mirada. Llevaba una camisa, con el cuello ligeramente deshecho, y unos pants. Sus ojos eran de un azul glacial, pero parecieron derretirse a nivel del mar cuando Mikey se acercó para abrazarlo. Sonrió suavemente, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con una mano y la espalda con la otra, y Mikey lo estrechaba contra él como si lo necesitara. Se preguntó qué tan unidos estaban como para saludarse de esa forma después de no verse por unas horas.

Raph se quedó allí, estático sobre la acerca. Incómodo, mirando a la repentinamente interesante pila de hojas a un costado de la casa.

—¿Cómo estuvo la biblioteca, Mike? —preguntó su hermano, sonriendo suavemente hacia él, con las manos sobre sus pequeños hombros. Mikey tenía aún una mano sobre la cintura de él, y sonreía también, con los ojos brillantes.

Raphael se sentía mal por ello, y no tenía idea de por qué.

—¡Estuvo increíble, Leo! Debiste estar ahí. Donnie te agradaría mucho, y él te admiraría como loco. Está obsesionado con la medicina y las cosas biológicas y científicas. Y Casey y Abril también fueron muy buenas personas. Incluso les conté la historia del abuelo, yo… —de pronto, Mikey se detuvo y se dio vuelta, mirando hacia Raphael como si apenas descubriera que estaba allí. Y él sintió náuseas—. ¡Oh, cierto, lo siento! Leo, quiero presentarte a un amigo.

A un amigo. Más náuseas, maldita sea.

El chico alto castaño, extendió una mano hacia él, sonriendo tensamente.

—Él es Raph. Es del que te he estado hablando, ¿recuerdas? El que te dije que vivía aquí y luego se mudó a Michigan y regresó.

—Sí, Mikey —susurró él, revolviendo de nuevo su cabello—. Lo recuerdo.

—Genial.

Hubo un silencio rígido y tenso, y Raphael no podía dejar de sentirse mal al respecto. ¿Por qué mierda se estaba sintiendo mal? Mikey era hermano de ese sujeto, no tenía por qué…

—Tengo que irme —soltó, su voz trastornado y alterada, tal vez demasiado rápida.

—¡Oh! —dijo Mikey, con una mueca—. ¿Estás seguro? Si quieres pasar…

—No —contestó, bruscamente.

Mikey cerró la boca de golpe, un poco herido.

—Es que es tarde, Mikey —se excusó, un enorme pozo oscuro abriendo paso en sus entrañas—. Mi papá debe estar preguntándose cuándo voy a volver y… tal vez en otra ocasión.

El rubio sonrió débilmente.

—Sí, está bien. Buenas noches, entonces.

—Buenas noches.

Dio un paso vacilante hacia el frente, como si le fuera a dar un abrazo de despedida, pero se arrepintió.

—Nos vemos.

Se dio la vuelta, y no avanzó ni diez pasos, cuando escuchó las pisadas de ambos subiendo las escaleras detrás de él, para entrar a la casa. Raphael se encogió, pensando que estaba sobreactuando, que estaba siendo ridículo, que…

—¡Oh, espera! Raph, Raph, Raph, Raph, Raph —gritó Mikey, saltando las escaleras para bajar de dos en dos.

Raphael se detuvo, confundido. Giró sobre sus talones para ver a Mikey correr hacia él, los rizos rebeldes saltando sobre su cabeza y ondeando al viento. Dios, cómo quería tocarle el rostro. Cómo quería oler su cabello y tocarlo de nuevo entre sus dedos y… Santo Dios, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?

Sonrió suavemente cuando Mikey se detuvo frente a él, respirando agitadamente.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tu sudadera. Se me había olvidado…

—Oh, no —dijo, encogiendo los hombros y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos—. Consérvala.

Los ojos de Mikey brillaron como si hubieran encendido un millón de lucecitas en ellos. Su rostro entero se iluminó. Y vaya, esa era su maldita sudadera favorita, pero había valido la pena dársela.

—¿En serio?

Él sonrió un poco más.

—Sí, seguro.

—Pero es tu favorita.

Raphael frunció la nariz.

—No importa. Te queda mejor a ti.

Mikey sonrió.

—¡Eres el mejor! Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias —chilló, y se lanzó hacia él como un lanzamisiles ruidoso.

Raphael le devolvió el abrazo, el calor embriagando su pecho de una manera en que no debería hacerlo al tenerlo así de cerca.

—En serio eres el mejor —dijo, separándose para tirar de las mangas a la punta de sus dedos—. Me encanta. Es tan cómoda, ya veo por qué te gusta tanto. Además, huele a ti.

Sonrió una vez más, y Raphael en serio quería arrancarse el cerebro para dejar de pensar. En lugar de decir cualquier estupidez que tenía en la cabeza, dijo otra estupidez.

—¿Y a qué se supone que huelo, Mike?

Bueno, la pregunta sí era estúpida, pero la dijo sin pensar.

Mikey sonrió dulcemente, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello y lo desordenaba entre sus dedos.

—Pues ya sabes, a hombre.

Raph alzó una ceja.

—¿A hombre? —cuestionó, sin poder evitarlo.

Mikey encogió un hombro, algo tímido.

—Sí, ya sabes. Como a ese olor masculino y varonil que sólo tienen los hombres. Es indescriptible, supongo. Pero me gusta. Además también hueles un poco a… ¿vainilla, tal vez? O coco. Deber ser porque pasas tanto tiempo en la cafetería.

Raphael sonrió.

—De acuerdo, niño. Nos vemos mañana.

Mikey lo abrazó rápido antes de volverse y caminar de espaldas hacia su casa.

—Nos vemos mañana, Raph.

Raphael lo vio alejarse, y pensó, tal vez irracionalmente, que si él olía a hombre y fruta, Mikey olía a dulce. A azúcar o miel o chicle o pastel. Tal vez vainilla o fresa. Lo que fuera, sólo sabía que era muy, muy, muy dulce.

Y demonios, cómo le gustaba.

.

.

.

Cuando Raphael se acercó a su mesa de trabajo, se maldijo por tener tan mala memoria y olvidar su estúpida mochila en la biblioteca.

En otras circunstancias, la habría dejado ahí. Seguramente Donnie o Casey se la llevarían, o podría utilizarlo como excusa para faltar mañana y venir a buscarla a objetos perdidos, pero esta vez no. Allí había dejado el pastel que le había llevado Mikey, y se sentiría terrible si no lo probaba al menos.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a tres metros de la mesa, quería dar la vuelta. No porque ya no le importara, pero sintió esa fuerte sensación de estar interrumpiendo algo que no debía interrumpir.

Donnie se había quedado dormido sobre la tapa de un libro. Los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza, inclinado angularmente sobre la mesa y respirando pacíficamente. Case estaba con las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto a un costado, en su silla, mirando detenidamente al genio. Parecía estudiar cada una de sus facciones. Concentrado como jamás lo había visto en la vida, y observando con una tranquilidad ajena y pura en su rostro. Parecía en paz. Totalmente en paz. Los ojos parpadeando a un ritmo suave, limpiando y dibujando cada uno de sus rasgos, sus movimientos, sus facciones con la mirada.

Donnie se movió un poco, y Casey sonrió curiosamente mientras le volvía a acomodar con cuidado el brazo, y le acariciaba con ternura la frente y el cabello que se le pegaba a ella.

Maldita sea, _no._ No debía interrumpir eso, no debía…

—Disculpe, olvidó registrarse.

La voz de la recepcionista voló hasta él desde el mostrador. _Mierda._

Casey abrió los ojos como platos. Se giró hacia él tan bruscamente que se tambaleó y cayó de la silla.

—¡Raph!

Él sonrió débilmente.

—Hola.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó, mientras torpemente intentaba ponerse de pie. Y con todo el ruido Donnie seguía dormido. Debía estar muy cansado, vaya—. ¿Tú…? ¿Es…? ¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Cuando logró ponerse de pie, se apoyó sobre la mesa y tiró unos cuadernos al suelo por accidente. Rió nerviosamente mientras los levantaba, el rubor llenando su rostro.

Raphael jamás pensó ver a Casey sonrojado. Jamás.

—Acabo de llegar —mintió.

Casey sonrió tensamente.

—De acuerdo.

—Es que se me olvidó la mochila y…

—Está bien, sí. Donnie y yo estábamos por irnos, pero después de que Abril se fue, D se quedó investigando un poco y se durmió —dijo, hablando demasiado rápido—. A veces le pasa.

—Sí, está bien. Yo sólo… tomaré la mochila y me iré.

—De acuerdo.

—Sí.

Así que se acercó rápido, tomó la mochila, y se giró para irse, peor la voz de Casey lo detuvo.

—No le digas que lo hago.

Raphael no se giró para verlo, supuso que decirlo sería suficiente vergüenza para él.

—No lo haré —dijo.

—Sé que es estúpido, ¿de acuerdo? Pero él y yo… bueno, no es la primera vez que lo veo. A veces se duerme frente a mí, y lo miró. No sé por qué, sé que es ridículo, pero me gusta mirarlo. Me tranquiliza, supongo. Es sólo que se ve tan tranquilo y… es que si él sabe que lo hago, no volverá a dormirse frente a mí y yo… es que… lo necesito. Es decir, verlo. Quiero decir, verlo dormir. Es decir…

—Entiendo —interrumpió Raphael, girándose y sonriendo suavemente hacia él—. No lo haré, tranquilo.

Casey sonrió, y parecía ser sincero en lugar de cínico y fácil como siempre, y a Raphael le agradó. Comenzó a darse cuenta de por qué Donnie lo soportaba tanto.

—Gracias.

—No hay problema. Nos vemos mañana.

—Sí.

Raphael sonrió, y cuando salió por la puerta de la biblioteca, por un momento dejó de pensar en Mikey y en su estúpido mal sentimiento, y pensó en sus amigos. Algo iba a pasar ahí. Algo iba a pasar y él estaría ahí para verlo.

* * *

 **¿Opiniones? ¿Favs?**


	11. La familia Hamato - Parte1

**Autor's Note:**

 **Hey, readers in English! I'm so, so, so sorry, but I don't think I can continue with the translations any more. I probably will, if there are people who ask for it, but I'll take longer than I expected to update it. I really owe you a giant apology. I hope you understand, it takes me too long to do them, and it's much less complicated for me to publish the chapters in my native language. As I said, I am not abandoning the translations in their entirety, if there are people who request it, I will continue to do them, but I will really take much longer than I expected. So I hope you all understand it and be patient. I'm really sorry, but I love you all, and I hope you understand.**

* * *

 **Dame una sonrisa.**

 **Escrito por Annie Park.**

 **N/A:** ¿Alguno de ustedes sigue aquí? Eso espero.

Voy a subir un pequeño maratón de esta historia, por el retraso enorme, y en serio espero que lo disfruten.

¡Los amo!

Quiero aclarar que tal vez no siga traduciendo la historia al inglés, pero si veo que hay lectores en ese idioma que lo pidan, lo seguiré haciendo. Además, todas las partes de este capítulo (calculo serán tres o cuatro) serán narradas desde el punto de vista de Mikey.

 **TMNT no me pertenece. La trama de esta historia sí.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo dos. La familia Hamato — Parte Uno.**_

* * *

El aire matutino olía a miel con arándanos cuando Mikey se deslizó fuera de su habitación esa mañana. Sonrió, el aroma familiar haciendo crujir su estómago, y bajó los escalones de dos en dos, casi tropezándose con el dobladillo de sus pantalones largos al final del tramo eterno de escalones. Avanzó a trompicones por la alfombra, sintiendo el calor del tejido debajo de sus pies descalzos, y cruzó la sala con una velocidad inhumana.

Cuando atravesó el umbral, rebotando sobre sus talones como si tuviera resortes integrados, Leo se rió de él.

—¿Hiciste panqueques? —chilló, sus ojos brillantes.

—Buenos días a ti también.

—¿Hiciste _panqueques_? —repitió Mikey, asomándose al sartén bañado en mantequilla, como si Leo no hubiera hablado en absoluto.

Una media sonrisa cruzó los labios de su hermano mayor antes de que depositara un grueso y perfecto redondo círculo de masa dulce en un plato.

—Arándanos y plátano, tus favoritos —respondió, mientras se giraba y volteaba un nuevo círculo de masa en el sartén—. La miel está en…

—El tercer estante —dijo Mikey distraídamente, estirándose sobre los dedos de sus pies para alcanzar el jarabe—, lo sé, Leo. He vivido más tiempo aquí que tú.

Sonriendo, empujando un nuevo puño de rebanadas de plátano a la mezcla cremosa con una mano, y sin girarse a mirarlo, estiró su otra mano hacia donde estaba Mikey y le dio un golpe de broma en las costillas. Mikey se tambaleó hacia un lado, riéndose.

—Hey.

La sonrisa de Leo se amplió un poco más, mientras terminaba el otro hot-cake y lo ponía sobre la enorme pila de los recién preparados.

Justo en ese momento, Alopex entró por la puerta. El enorme cabello blanco revuelto detrás de su cabeza y los anteojos morados de marco grueso desacomodados sobre el puente de su nariz delgada.

—Algo huele bien aquí —gruñó, sentándose en una de las sillas.

—Bueno, Alex —dijo Leo, apagando la estufa—. Al parecer Mikey sí se bañó esta mañana.

—¡Hey! —gritó él, a través de la comida que jugaba en su lengua.

Leo se volvió para revolverle el desastre de cabello rubio, arrugando la nariz.

—No hables con la boca llena, Miguel Ángel —le indicó, antes de sentarse en la silla a su costado.

Mikey no hizo caso y se esforzó por hablar entre dientes, mientras empujaba el tenedor con una cantidad inexplicablemente grande de su desayuno a su boca.

—¿Dónde está papá, todavía no se despierta?

Leo hizo una mueca sutil con la boca, esa de apretar la comisura de los labios en una, torcida, línea preocupada. Un cambio ligero a su habitual, extraña sonrisa de la mañana, pero Mikey lo conocía lo suficiente como para distinguir cada una de ellas. Incluso Al había hecho una pausa con su tenedor a mitad de camino hacia su boca antes de empujar el contenido que no se había caído en la lengua; sus dedos largos tamborilearon superficialmente sobre la mesa y masticó lentamente.

—¿Sucede algo? —dijo Mikey, echándose hacia atrás. Su voz sonaba más pequeña de lo que pretendía, pero había comenzado a entrar en pánico. Los arándanos comenzaron a saber amargos en la punta de su garganta—. Últimamente se levanta muy tarde.

Hubo un silencio tenso en el que Alopex no dejaba de mirar su plato, con el ceño fruncido, y Leo parecía desconectado. Un vertiginoso miedo le picó en la boca del estómago, mientras enterraba la cabeza en el cuello del suéter. El olor a Raphael inundó su nariz y se sintió un poco más relajado. Había sido buena idea no quitárselo en toda la noche.

—Mike… —comenzó Al, con voz ronca.

—Sólo está cansado —interrumpió Leo, deslizando una mano por encima de la mesa para tomar la pequeña mano de Mikey entre la suya. Frotó el pulgar cuidadosamente contra el espacio entre el dedo pulgar y el índice, y le dio una sonrisa suave, sus ojos imposibles de decodificar—. ¿De acuerdo? Sabes cómo se preocupa por el negocio.

Mikey no sabía que estaba mirando detenidamente a sus manos hasta que alzó la vista para verlo. Frunció el ceño.

—Pero Al y yo le ayudamos —dijo, un poco aturdido.

Leo le dio un apretón a su mano, como hace antes de que la suelta, pero esta vez no la dejo ir.

—Lo sé. Me refiero a que últimamente no gana tanto dinero como solía cuando él estaba a cargo, y eso le preocupa. Incluso en los últimos meses que trabajó. Y aún ahora, cocina los especiales, los postres. Ya está grande Mike, se cansa. Al va a entrar a la universidad, tiene que recortar gastos. No habla contigo de eso porque no quiere que hagas algo tonto. Pero estamos bien, Mikey. Al está haciendo pruebas para conseguir una beca, yo tengo un trabajo de medio turno allá en Florida. Los gastos no son tantos, no te preocupes.

Mikey miró a Al de nuevo, y ella hizo un esfuerzo visible por componer una sonrisa.

—¿Están seguros? —preguntó él—. Puedo conseguir otro empleo, o…

—No, Mike —contestó Al, bajando la vista para partir un panqueque con el tenedor, y por un momento volvió a ser la misma chica cínica y sarcástica que él conocía cuando volvió a mirarlo, alzando una ceja—. Esa clase de cosas estúpidas son las que mencionaba Leo. Papá sabe lo ridículamente ofrecido que eres para ayudar en problemas que no te corresponden.

Hubo un silencio, en el que Mikey estaba intentando sentirse mejor por la manera en que lo dijo. No es que le gustara exactamente lo que había dicho, pero la burla en su voz le recordaba que tal vez no había nada grave, que Al era ella misma, que no estaba mintiendo. Y entonces Leo soltó:

—Dije cosas _tontas_ , no estúpidas, Al.

Había un tono bromista en su voz, y cuando Mikey se volvió a verlo, estaba sonriendo suavemente hacia él.

—Sí, Al, presta atención —se burló Mikey.

Al frunció el ceño.

—Definitivamente necesitamos más mujeres en esta casa —gruñó.

Leo se rió a carcajada limpia, y el sonido de su risa pareció volver a acomodar a Mikey sobre sus pies. Todo pareció volver a la normalidad mientras seguían comiendo, pero por alguna razón los panqueques de Loe no parecían tan dulce como antes en su boca.

Tal vez la miel estaba caducada.

.

.

.

Para las cinco de la tarde que Mikey logró ver a Raphael en la cafetería, todavía no se había quitado su sudadera, y él le había hecho un comentario al respecto, pero estaba lo suficientemente distraído por la conversación rara de la mañana que no había prestado atención hasta que lo vio sonreír.

Entonces sonrió de vuelta, pero no contestó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Raph, inclinándose sobre el mostrador para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

Mikey inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Eh?

—¿Estás bien? —repitió, su ceño profundizándose.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? —dijo, encogiendo un hombro.

Raphael alzó las cejas esta vez.

—Bueno, hice un comentario acerca de que extrañaba tu ridículo overol, y sólo sonreíste. No lo sé. Pensé que ibas a decir una respuesta estúpida, como que te ves lindo en todo. Tú sabes, esa manía tonta de auto-halagarte tuya —a continuación, sonrió un poco—. No estoy diciendo que sea mentira, pero… Muy bien, es en serio, ¿qué sucede?

Mikey se mordió el labio, mientras Raphael se cruzaba de brazos.

—No es nada.

—Oh, no. Hay algo. Lo sé. Sólo dime de una maldita vez qué es.

Mikey se revolvió incómodo. Comenzó a trazar círculos torpes con los pies antes de tirar de una de las mangas de la sudadera. Intentó sacar su mejor sonrisa mientras decía:

—¿Sabes? Estoy comenzando a ver por qué te gusta tanto esta sudadera. No me la quité en toda la noche.

Raphael pareció aturdirse un poco, a juzgar por la manera en que comenzó a parpadear.

—¿En serio? —soltó, como si acabara de decirle que saltó de un acantilado de tres mil millones de metros de altura sin paracaídas y hubiera salido con vida.

Mikey sonrió, auténticamente.

—¡Oh, sí! Es muy cómoda. Además, es como si estuviera contigo todo el tiempo.

Raph parpadeó una vez antes de mirar hacia otro lado, luciendo avergonzado. Mikey se preguntó si sería por el hecho de que le gustaba tanto su ropa o por la extraña mención de que le gustaba pensar que estaba durmiendo con él anoche, lo cual ahora también sonaba muy raro en su cabeza. _Estúpido, Mikey. No debes decirle a tu mejor amigo que te gustaría dormir con él, suena extraño._

Estuvo a punto de golpearse la frente contra el mostrador, cuando Raphael volvió a mirarlo, un extraño, extraño brillo en sus ojos. Mikey se encontró deseando saber lo que estaba pensando, antes de fijarse en que _vaya, Raphael tenía lindos ojos._

—De acuerdo —dijo, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. Mikey encontró extrañamente atractivo el gesto—. Suficientes rodeos, ¿qué sucedió que te tiene tan nervioso?

Mikey parpadeó, porque se había distraído lo suficiente con el hecho de que era ridículamente extraño que le gustara cómo se había revuelto el cabello, que en realidad no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

—Mike —gruñó, como una advertencia.

Mikey frunció los labios por tres segundos antes de que Al saliera por las puertas detrás de él, maniobrando para abrir la puertecilla del mostrador con las caderas sin dejar caer la bandeja que llevaba en las manos. Entonces la miró y la conversación de la mañana lo golpeó en la cara como una cubeta de agua fría contra la espalda.

— _Mike._

—Lo siento —soltó, a borbotones. Tiró de la manga del suéter de nuevo, y dio una larga y honda inhalación antes de hablar (demonios, no quería lavar esa cosa nunca, desaparecería el aroma)—. Es sólo que Leo y Al estaban actuando extraño en la mañana acerca de papá y me asusté.

Raphael frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede con tu papá?

Mikey miró hacia otro lado, y cuando sus ojos regresaron a Raphael, pudo ver la manera en que la preocupación hacía surco en sus ojos, y se sintió mal. No debió haberlo metido en esto. _Esto_ tal vez ni siquiera era un problema, sólo un desorden dramático de su punto de vista. Un malentendido. Tal vez su papá sólo estaba cansado.

—No lo sé —suspiró, y pudo escuchar la derrota en su propia voz—. No lo sé. Leo dijo que sólo estaba cansado, que por eso no se levantaba temprano en las mañanas, pero… no sé, hay algo que no me gusta, ¿sabes? Tal vez porque _sé_ que si pasara algo malo realmente, no me lo dirían.

Todo el rostro de Raphael se contrajo por un segundo. Vaciló, sus ojos repentinamente suaves mientras inclinaba su cuerpo sobre el mostrador y estiraba una mano para frotarle el hombro.

Mikey miró hacia su mano un momento antes de mirar hacia él de nuevo.

Raphael le dio una sonrisa que en realidad parecía una mueca, pero de alguna manera lo hizo sentir mejor.

—Todo va a estar bien —susurró, su voz como el terciopelo, sus ojos cálidos. Y se sentía como si en realidad iba a estarlo.


	12. La familia Hamato - Parte2

**Dame una sonrisa.**

 **Escrito por Annie Park.**

 **N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer!

 **TMNT no me pertenece. La trama de esta historia sí.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo dos. La familia Hamato — Parte Dos.**_

* * *

Dos días después, el incidente de la conversación estaba olvidado por completo.

Mikey estaba comiendo una bolsa de c _heetos,_ tirado sobre su espalda en el sofá de la sala mientras _Tom y Jerry_ corría al aire en la pantalla de televisión, cuando su hermano salió de la habitación de su padre, unos metros más allá.

Mikey no le prestó atención, mientras maniobraba para que el tazón de frituras no perdiera el equilibrio sobre su estómago. Continuó observando la televisión, ignorando la mirada extraña que Leo le estaba dando desde la otra punta del sofá. Supuso que era sólo el hecho de que estaba comiendo _Cheetos,_ a Leo no le gustaban mucho.

Pero entonces su hermano hizo un comentario estúpido, y Mikey tuvo que girarse a mirarlo, casi atragantándose con el delicioso ovalo crujiente de queso artificial.

—Ese suéter es un poco ridículo, ¿no?

La garganta de Mikey ardía por el arranque de atragantarse, pero no le importó. Contrajo las piernas contra su pecho y se sentó en la orilla del sofá donde antes estaba su cabeza, como si quisiera poner la distancia suficiente entre él y el comentario de Leo.

—¿Qué? —fue todo lo que acertó a decir.

—Que la sudadera que usas es un poco ridícula, ¿no lo crees?

Mikey se encogió inconscientemente dentro de ella, metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

—¿Por qué lo sería? —dijo Mikey, en una voz que sonaba infantil.

—Es decir, no te la has quitado por, ¿qué? ¿Cuatro días seguidos? A excepción de cuando te bañas.

—Hace frío —soltó Mikey, un poco a la defensiva.

—Te queda enorme.

Mikey frunció la boca en una mueca, sintiéndose ofendido.

—¿Y eso qué? Da igual. Es cómoda.

—Mikey —resopló Leo, sonando como si Mikey no dejara de decir algo estúpido—. ¿Siquiera sabes qué significa Y.M.C.A.?

—No —respondió, mientras comenzaba a temblarle el labio—. ¿Eso qué importa? ¿Tengo qué saber?

—No es necesario —dijo Leo, con un tono pedante—, pero supongo que es como si tuvieras un pijama de Hulk sin saber quién es.

—¡Todo el mundo sabe quién es Hulk! —gritó Mikey, agitando las manos. Se hizo un ovillo, aferrándose a la tela de la sudadera, y trató de calmarse. No sabía por qué el hecho de que Leo la ofendiera lo volvía tan loco. Tal vez era sólo el tono en que hablaba mordazmente acerca de la prenda, o el hecho de que su hermano mayor nunca había criticado la ropa de Mikey por más excéntrica y ridícula que fuera (calcetas con lunares, camisetas de monos espaciales, pantalones con sandías), y ahora estaba allí, diciendo que su nueva sudadera favorita, que también era de Raph, era ridícula. Sólo era… estúpido.

Metió los dedos dentro de las mangas, a pesar de que el final de la tela ya llegaba hasta la punta de sus manos, y abrazó sus rodillas a su pecho. Miró hacia otro lado, y la pantalla de televisión brilló en medio de la oscuridad intermitente. O se había quedado sordo, o en un momento Leo le había quitado el volumen, porque no escuchaba nada más que un zumbido en sus oídos.

—Pensé que te gustaba mi ropa —se encontró diciendo, en un susurro contra el aire.

Leonardo hizo una mueca. A continuación, parecía como si fuera a acercarse a él, pero vaciló.

—Me gusta tu ropa, Mike. Amo la forma en que te vistes —dijo, y sonaba herido, como si le doliera el hecho de que pensara que no—. Lo siento. Es sólo que no parece tu estilo. Supongo que estás creciendo. Debo aceptar eso.

Mikey se giró a mirarlo, y lucía tan condenadamente sincero que no fue capaz de decirle que estaba actuando como un idiota.

—No importa. Es sólo que… no es mía exactamente. Es un regalo de mi mejor amigo. Eso es todo, es importante para mí.

Leo frunció el ceño.

—¿Woody te la envió desde Ohio? —preguntó, algo aturdido.

Las mejillas de Mikey se vaciaron de rojo.

—No. Uh… Un… Otro mejor amigo. De aquí.

—¿Otro? —Leo caminó para sentar de en el otro extremo del sofá, sonando interesado—. ¿Quién?

Mikey comenzó a jugar con el dobladillo de la sudadera, que le caía debajo de las caderas.

—Uh… ¿Raph? —Leo sólo parpadeó, como si Mike hubiera comenzado a hablar en francés—. Um… ¿Raphael? Te lo presenté hace unos días. De la biblioteca.

Hubo un destello en los ojos de Leo que le dijeron que lo recordaba, y la forma en que su rostro se ensombreció por completo dio una sacudida a la mente de Mikey.

—Ah. Sí. Lo recuerdo.

.

.

.

Aproximadamente un día y medio después, la cosa se había puesto fea.

Raph estaba sentado frente a él en una de las mesas junto a la pared. Hacía más frío ese día del que había hecho en toda la semana, y su amigo de ojos verdes llevaba una fragante chaqueta de cuero —que lo hacía parecer un chico _cool_ de la época de los sesenta— y el cabello despeinado por el viento. Mikey no se había fijado mucho, por supuesto. Él sólo llevaba el overol verde gigante de uniforme y la sudadera extremadamente grande de estampado Y.M.C.A.

Raphael le estaba hablando a Mike acerca de que su padre le permitiría usar la motocicleta en vacaciones, incluso fuera de la ciudad (unos cuantos kilómetros), y que _probablemente_ dejaría a Mikey conducirla (accedió después de la millonésima petición), cuando Leo apareció de la nada.

Mikey levantó la vista para mirarlo, ladeando los labios en una sonrisa torcida. Le había pedido a Al que mantuviera a Leo ocupado si Raphael venía por allí, porque no parecía que le agradara mucho. Alex se había reído de él y había dicho que seguramente sólo estaba amargado como siempre, ya que la última vez que hablaron estaba comiendo _Cheetos_ y a Leo en serio le irritaba el olor de los _Cheetos._ No creía que Raphael le cayera mal en absoluto, pero accedió a tenerlo distanciado de todos modos, por precaución.

En ese momento, Mikey había estado más que contento porque Al se había puesto de su lado y no había dicho nada desagradable sobre Raph; sin embargo, ahora, estaba realmente frustrado con ella, porque una sola vez que no hacía bien su trabajo, y había sido encargado por Mikey. Qué coincidencia.

—Estoy en mi descanso, Leo —dijo Mikey, medio gruñendo.

Su hermano mayor no le prestó atención. No le quitaba la vista de encima a Raphael, quien sólo estaba revolviéndose allí, incómodo.

—Mikey —dijo, a pesar de que no lo estaba mirando—. ¿Tu amigo va a pagar eso?

Los ojos de Mikey fueron anchos. Abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo, porque no sabía qué responder a eso. Raphael _nunca_ pagaba los especiales. Nunca. Mikey tenía como tradición regalarle uno cada semana; le había preguntado a su padre acerca de ello y él había dicho que estaba bien con eso, ¿por qué Leo no lo estaría?

—Leo —soltó, y su voz sonó mucho más venenosa de lo que jamás pensó que era capaz de sonar.

Eso llamó la atención de su hermano, pero no la de Raphael, que seguía aturdido en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer.

Pero, aunque Leonardo ahora miraba a Mikey, no guardó silencio.

—¿Va a pagarlo, no es cierto? —su voz cayó varios niveles, y casi sonaría como un susurro amable e inocente si Mikey no escuchara el borde que tenía en ella. Frunció el ceño cuando Mike no respondió—. ¿No va a pagarlo?

—Los especiales son gratis para Raph, Leo —dijo Mike, las palabras tan duras entre sus dientes que le sorprendió no haberse desgarrado la garganta al dejarlas salir—. Lo sabes. Le dije a papá y está bien con eso. _Lo sabes._

Leonardo ladeó la cabeza un poco, y todo el "fingir ser inocente" estaba volviendo loco a Miguel Ángel.

—Mikey, ya hablamos de esto. Papá está teniendo problemas económicos en el negocio, no pensaras…

—Leo —siseó Mikey, su respiración desbordándose. Le dolía el pecho, la sangre rugía en sus oídos, porque Raph estaba mirando hacia él con una expresión imposiblemente herida, y no había manera posible de que Leo hubiera dicho eso. No enfrente de él. Raph no tenía nada qué ver en ello.

—No me dijiste que tenían problemas de dinero, Mike —susurró Raphael, su voz ligeramente rota. Parecía en una especie de trance. Y a Mikey le dolía. Le dolía la manera en que lo estaba mirando, como si se sintiera sumamente culpable por ser el responsable de sus nervios, el responsable de tener a su padre como estaba... si es que estaba como algo, Mikey ni siquiera estaba seguro.

—No es tu culpa —le dijo, y se estiró para tomarle una mano, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Raphael se movió bruscamente y se levantó de su asiento. Mikey lo miró mientras metía una mano en su bolsillo y saca un puño de billetes y monedas. No muy grande, pero suficiente para que al menos sean unos cuarenta o cincuenta dólares. Estampó el dinero en la mesa, respirando más pesado, y se adelantó hacia la puerta.

—¡Raph! —gritó Mikey, el corazón golpeando duramente contra sus costillas. Se levantó y corrió tras él. Leo pareció un segundo como si quisiera detenerlo, pero Mikey agradeció a todos los dioses de cielo porque no lo hiciera, porque si lo tocaba iba a golpearlo.

Lo alcanzó justo antes de que pudiera caminar dos metros lejos del restaurante.

—¡Raph! —gritó, en un ataque repentino de histeria—. ¡No te vayas!

Lo que sea que se encontraba en la voz de Mikey hizo que Raphael se detuviera. El viento tormentoso le agitaba el cabello sobre la cabeza y las solapas de la chaqueta. Mikey no podía ver su expresión porque en realidad no se había girado en ningún momento, y Mikey estuvo realmente tentado a ir y girarlo por él mismo, pero se contuvo.

—Yo… —comenzó, en una voz gutural que alertó y agudizó todos los sentidos de Mikey— Lo siento mucho, Mike. No sabía… No me dijiste…

—Raph —lo interrumpió, hablando con cuidado—. Leo estaba siendo un verdadero idiota en ese momento. No sé qué le sucede, él jamás es así, yo… No es cierto lo que dijo. Es decir, puede que sea cierto en una parte, pero ni siquiera estoy seguro de que tengamos problemas económicos… y si los tuviéramos no sería tu culpa. Dios, ¿por qué lo sería? Te he regalado unas cinco o seis rebanadas, eso no…

Mikey se detuvo, porque Raphael se había girado. Sus ojos verdes eran un caos emocional, con las lágrimas amenazando con desbordarse por las orillas, y todo su rostro era una sombra.

El corazón de Mikey dio un vuelco en su pecho; las rodillas aflojaron debajo de su peso. Raphael estaba sufriendo por algo que no debía. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se estaba culpando por todo el infierno que tuvo que pasar esa semana pensando en su padre. Y no debía.

—No es tu culpa —es lo único que acertó a decir, el enorme nudo en su garganta impidiéndole hablar con claridad. Pero Raph se giró de nuevo, sin contestar, con una expresión dolida en el rostro, y desapareció por la calle.

Mikey quería seguirlo, quería correr detrás de él y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero las piernas no le respondieron.

.

.

.

Mikey no se había dado cuenta de que había estado llorando tanto tiempo hasta que prestó atención al paisaje delante de él. El cielo era de un color azabache en la parte superior, y un púrpura oscuro en la inferior. Los puntos brillantes se esparcían por todo el manto, y Mikey estaba seguro de que nunca había visto tantas estrellas antes. Los edificios zumbaban a su alrededor, las luces de las ventanas y los letreros pintaban un colorido mundo frente a sus propios ojos. Las personas que caminaban abrigadas por las calles, que se aglomeraban por grupos en las afueras de un restaurante a platicar; todos vestidos con diferentes vestidos o abrigos o medias o botas o sandalias incluso. En otro momento, la vista le habría parecido hermosa, pero en ese no.

Soltó una respiración temblorosa por la nariz, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos de nuevo. Le dolía el pecho; su garganta, nariz y ojos estaban irritados por tanto llorar. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared detrás de él, y siguió temblando en medio del frío. Se aferró a la sudadera que cubría su piel, no sólo porque hacía un frío de muerte, sino porque días después, el aroma de Raphael seguía impregnado allí. Tal vez, si lo olía lo suficiente, sería como si estuviera de nuevo con él. Tal vez, si se esforzaba lo suficiente, concentrado por la forma en que la sudadera se sentía como él a su alrededor, lo haría aparecer en la acera con su mente.

No tenía tanto poder, desgraciadamente, y le dolía de esforzarse. Recogió sus piernas aún más contra su pecho, y se abrazó a sí mismo. No creía que nada le pudiera regresar el calor, no después de estar sentado horas sobre la fría calle del estacionamiento afuera del restaurante, no después de estar llorando como si se hubiera muerto alguien. Todo su cuerpo había ido a un punto muerto, y parecía estar a muchos grados bajo cero.

Respiró temblorosamente, sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas picando de nuevo detrás de sus párpados, cuando lo escuchó. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, los pasos de los Converse contra el pavimento, la voz más suave de Alopex viajando contra el viento.

—Mikey —lo llamó, pero él no respondió—. Mikey, debes entrar, vas a enfermarte. Llevas horas allí.

Él siguió sin responder, sintiendo el frío asfalto debajo de su piel, el concreto de hielo contra su espalda y la sensación de dolor en su vientre. Raphael parecía tan herido, y no podía dejar de ver su rostro cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

—Mike —repitió ella, un poco más fuerte.

A través de la neblina que había en sus ojos empañados, Mikey la miró mientras avanzaba desde la puerta y se arrodillaba frente a él. Colocó una mano en su hombro, e intentó sonreír, pero se veía demasiado preocupada para que funcionara. Suspiró, sin saber qué decir.

Mikey, sin embargo, agarró e valor suficiente para abrir la boca y decir, con amargura:

—Se portó como un verdadero idiota, Al.

Su voz salió irreconocible ante sus oídos. Cruel, tóxica, y demasiado rota y frágil, que resultaba alterada y herida.

—Lo sé —susurró ella, y por un momento lucía igual de molesta que él—. Lo sé. No tienes que hablar con él si no quieres. No es necesario. Pero tienes que entrar, te va a hacer daño.

Mikey quería decirle que estaba bien. Que entraría y no le hablaría. Probablemente nunca otra vez en su vida. Pero, de pronto, la voz de Leo lo golpeó en su mente como la hoja de un hacha enterrándose en la madera: su forma de hablar pedante, los gestos irónicos, las muecas supuestamente inocentes y cínicas. Todo lo golpeó como un huracán y la ira fue un espinazo duro que bajó todo el camino de su espalda y se depositó en su vientre; y quería decirle a Al que estaba bien, que fueran a casa, que simplemente no quería ver a su hermano en este momento… pero no pudo. Las repentinas ganas de tenerlo en frente para gritarle eran demasiado fuertes. Quería herirlo. Quería que le doliera tanto como le estaba doliendo a Raph y a él.

Apretó las manos en puños y consiguió juntar todas las piezas descompuestas de su cuerpo para poder hablar sin tartamudear ante el llanto que amenazaba con correr fiera de sus ojos.

—No. Quiero hablar con él.

Un brillo de sorpresa cruzó los ojos castaños de su hermana, y Mikey atinó a pensar que, probablemente, era por dos razones. No creía que Al esperara el hecho de que quisiera hablar con su hermano, y tampoco que su voz sonara tan firme cuando estaba temblando tanto.

—¿Seguro?

Mikey se las arregló para asentir sin que le castañearan los dientes. Dios, hacía frío.

—Está bien —respondió ella, sin sonar demasiado convencida—. Está adentro. Lo dejé limpiando.

Mikey colocó las palmas de las manos sobre el asfalto de hielo y se impulsó temblorosamente hacia arriba. Desgraciadamente, en un momento u otro volvió a deslizarse torpemente contra la pared, los músculos de su cuerpo entero demasiado débiles para sostenerlo.

Al le dio una mirada parecida a la compasión antes de tirar de él con las manos debajo de sus axilas. Lo mantuvo de pie el tiempo suficiente para que Mikey pudiera estabilizarse sobre sus pies y entonces lo dejó caminar solo. El overol raspó contra la calle mientras comenzó a arrastrar los pies hasta la puerta. Al lo siguió de cerca, cuidando sus pasos, pero se quedó en la puerta.

Leo estaba adentro. Mikey lo vio inmediatamente cuando atravesó el umbral, y tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltarle encima y golpearlo. Era un deseo irracional, porque jamás había querido hacerle daño a nadie, y menos a su familia, pero en ese momento lo único que podía pensar era en la conversación de la tarde, que no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza, como una mala escena de película. Él estaba barriendo, con un trapo sucio colgado sobre el hombro, e hizo una mueca cuando vio el aspecto deshecho de Mikey.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, sonando sinceramente preocupado, pero Mikey había llegado al nivel de estar muy debajo de importarle—. Llevabas mucho tiempo afuera.

Mikey se burló, haciendo un comentario en voz baja acerca de la razón.

—Mira, Mikey —comenzó, empujando la escoba contra una de las mesas y haciendo un gesto vago con la mano. Su rostro se veía genuinamente mal, pero Mikey no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho, y sólo quería que se sintiera peor—, lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Pero tu amigo tenía que pagar eso, yo sólo...

Mike quería gritarle un millón de apodos de los que seguramente se arrepentiría unos días después, quería gritarle hasta quedarse sin voz, porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de todo lo malo que había hecho, no le importaba en lo absoluto comportarse como lo hizo.

Quería gritarle, decirle que jamás pensó que sería capaz de hacer una cosa así, llamarlo por todos los nombres absurdos que usaban para burlarse de él en la secundaria, pero lo único que salió de su boca cuando la abrió fue:

—¿Por qué lo odias?

Leo dejó de hablar, aturdido.

—¿A quién? —preguntó, y Mikey resopló, irritado.

—Tú sabes a quién —dijo, la voz temblando de dolor e ira al mismo tiempo. No mencionó su nombre porque era cierto, Leo _sabía_ de quién estaba hablando, el muy cínico, y además porque, en realidad, no creía que fuera capaz de mencionar su nombre sin echarse a llorar como un bebé—. Te portaste como un real imbécil hace unas horas con él, no creo que tengas tan mala memoria.

—Mike. Vocabulario.

Mikey soltó un grito de exasperación, porque, _¿en serio?_

—Jesús, Leo. Pues eso fuiste. Eso estás siendo ahorita. Un real y total pedazo de mierda.

—¡Mikey!

—¿Por qué lo odias, Leo? ¿Qué demonios te hizo?

—Mike.

—Lo digo en serio. Sabías que a papá no le importaba. Lo sabías. Sabías que había hablado con él del asunto de papá. Sabías lo mal que se sentía por ello...

— _Mike._

—Lo sabías, Leo. Les dije que había hablado con él de eso y que me había hecho sentir mejor. Sabías que el estúpido hecho de los especiales no era ningún problema...

—MIKE.

—¡No te portes como si fueras inocente! Lo sabías, sabías lo mucho que le iba a afectar el hecho de que fuera mínimamente responsable por hacerme pasar el infierno de duda acerca de papá. Lo sabías, porque he hablado de él lo suficiente como para que dedujeras que se iba a sentir culpable como el infierno.

—Miguel Ángel.

—No. Déjame terminar. Lo supiste siempre, pero te importó una mierda. Dejaste que se pudriera en ese asiento pensando que todo era su culpa. Te importó una mierda lo que estaba sintiendo. Lo dejaste que se fuera; y viste su cara, Leo. Viste lo mucho que le dolía y lo dejaste salir sabiendo que iba a sufrir como nunca por algo que _no_ es su culpa. Te portaste como un maleducado, idiota que ni siquiera es el hermano que yo conozco. Así que dime de una maldita vez por qué lo odias.

Mikey no sabía que estaba gritando hasta que el silencio fue demasiado abrumador cuando decidió callarse. Estaba temblando incontrolablemente y sus mejillas estaban húmedas de nuevo, y no supo que estaba llorando mientras gritaba hasta que sintió la humedad fría cubriendo su piel al alzar los dedos y frotarse la cascada en sus ojos.

—No es bueno para ti, Mikey —respondió finalmente, sonando amenazante y sereno al mismo tiempo.

Mike esperaba todas las respuestas menos esa.

—¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! —soltó, al borde de romperse—. ¡No tienes la menor idea de cómo es! ¡Sólo lo estás juzgando!

—No, Mike. _Tú_ no lo conoces, ¿me escuchas? Sé de él más de lo que crees. He escuchado cosas. Sé quién es su familia. Sé por qué regresaron de Michigan. Mike, crees que lo conoces, pero no es así. Dime cuánto te ha dicho de él. Dime cuánto te ha hablado de Michigan o de su padre.

Todo estaba hecho un caos. Leo había comenzado a hablar mucho más alto, y Mikey seguía gritando.

—¡¿Por qué iba a importarme su padre?!

—¡Porque no tienes idea de quién es! —gritó de vuelta, envuelto en histeria—. No es bueno para ti. Yo sé de lo que estoy hablando. Sabes que me importas más que nada en este mundo, eres el único hermanito que tengo, y si te pasara algo...

—Oh Dios, no. Eso es una _porquería_. No te importo. Si te importara respetarías que es mi mejor amigo.

—¡Puede hacerte daño, Mikey! ¿Cómo se supone que puedo _respetar_ eso?

—¡No va a hacerme daño! ¡No tengo idea qué clase de sucia basura te han contado, pero…!

—¿Sabías que lo suspendieron de la escuela por agredir a alguien? —siseó Leo, de pronto, y por alguna razón la manera en que lo dijo sonó mucho más amenazante y fría de lo que sonaba cuando estaba gritando—. ¿Sabías que dejó al chico en un hospital? _Es un delincuente_. ¡Casi mata a alguien con sus propias manos! ¡Le dejó mal el cerebro! ¿Vas a decirme que no tiene algo malo él? ¿Vas a decirme que ese chico en el hospital no podrías ser tú en unos días? ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? ¿Cómo podrías estar seguro? ¿Cómo podría saberlo yo? ¡Sólo intento protegerte!

Mikey habló tan bajo que ni siquiera pudo escucharse a sí mismo.

—Lo sabía.

Leo lo escuchó. Casi se atragantó.

— _¿Lo sabías?_ ¿Cómo es que crees que no es importante?

Mikey negó con la cabeza, llorando incontrolablemente. Finalmente se había roto. Se había quebrado en un millón de fragmentos vacíos en el aire.

—No sabes qué sucedió.

Leo alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Lo estás justificando? ¿Cuándo es correcto dejarle a alguien mal el cerebro?

Mikey respiró pesadamente, y se sintió caer dentro de un pozo oscuro. Intentó inhalar el olor de Raphael con él, pero no podía captar nada. Tal vez se había ido con él finalmente.

—El tipo era un idiota, Leo. Lo estaba insultando.

—¿Y por eso casi lo _mata_?

—Me estaba insultando —graznó.

—Mike, eso no…

—No es una mala persona, Leo —dijo, en una voz suplicante—. Te lo juro. Sé que suena mal, pero no lo hizo a propósito. Tiene problemas de ira, se descontroló un momento.

—¡Podría descontrolarse contigo!

Mikey negó con la cabeza. Las lágrimas sabían a sal amarga dentro de su lengua.

—No. No, no. Él no me haría daño, Leo. Lo sé.

—Pues yo no.

—Se sentía culpable como no tienes idea. Te lo juro. Se sentía mal hasta el infierno. No quería hacerlo.

—Eso no le devuelve el cerebro al chico, ¿o sí?

—Leo, no estás escuchando.

—No, Mikey, tú no lo haces.

—Todo el mundo lo trató muy mal después. Lo estaban juzgando por eso.

—¿Y crees que no tienen razón? —se burló.

Mikey soltó un gemido herido. Sus manos temblaban a sus costados. Su hermano no estaba ayudando. Leo jamás había juzgado así a _nadie._ ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo ahora?

Al dio un paso al frente y se acercó a Mikey. Lo abrazó y enterró el rostro de Mikey en su propio cuello. Acarició el cabello de Mikey entre sus dedos para calmarlo, mirando a Leo con amargura.

—Fue suficiente, Leonardo.

—Sabes que tengo razón, Alopex.

—Maldita sea, sólo cállate.

Fue entonces cuando arrastró a Mikey afuera, casi cargándolo sobre su cuerpo. Lo subió al carro con cuidado, lo cubrió con una manta. Encendió la radio y dejó que Mikey llorara y escogiera el canal que quisiera. Lo dejó comer en el auto, aunque ensuciara el asiento de queso. Le acarició el brazo un millón de veces, le dijo que todo estaba bien, y no dijo nada malo sobre Raphael jamás. Se dirigió a casa.

Y Mikey sonrió a través de las lágrimas, mientras comenzaba a calmarse un poco, porque tenía la mejor hermana del mundo.

* * *

 **De acuerdo, Leo es un poco como un grano en el trasero en este, pero cuando sepan la historia de la familia de Raph comprenderán un poco. Nunca pretendí hacer a Mikey tan emocional, pero creo que la angustia me llama, y ahora está el problema de su padre, y su hermano, y tenía que romperse en algún momento.**


	13. La familia Hamato - Parte3

**Dame una sonrisa.**

 **Escrito por Annie Park.**

 **N/A:** Espero que disfrutaran del maratón, personitas, porque aquí termina. Decidí que sería la última parte del capítulo, y el siguiente se enfocará más en otra historia paralela a esta. Estoy pensando que debería cambiar el rating de la historia a T, porque se vienen temas muy oscuros por delante. Tal vez lo haga.

Cómo sea, quiero decirles que voy a salir de viaje a visitar a mi familia esta Navidad, y me voy este jueves, así que, ¡hey! No voy a estar. Pero les deseo la mejor Navidad del mundo. Espero que les llenen de regalos, este es el mío :DDD Je, un poco oscuro, pero ñeh. Los amo a todos, y que todos sus deseos se cumplan. ¡Guárdenme pavo!

¡Gracias por leer, lo amooo!

 **TMNT no me pertenece. La trama de esta historia sí.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo dos. La familia Hamato — Parte Tres.**_

* * *

Mikey estaba limpiando el mostrador, unos cuatro días después. El reloj sobre la puerta marcaba las cinco con siete minutos, así que Raph estaría sentado en una silla frente a él, o reclinado sobre el mostrador, sonriéndole o comiendo y halagando la repostería de su padre, pero claro, él no había vuelto a aparecer desde aquella vez.

Mikey había llorado tantas veces que creyó que iba a secarse en algún momento, pero siempre parecía tener lágrimas disponibles. Su garganta ya ni siquiera se sentía como algo que no fuera lija, y se había negado a hablar con Leo cualquier vez que era posible. No importaba si su hermano lo saludaba o le hacía panqueques, ya no se sentía como su hermano si había alejado al mejor amigo de la historia de la humanidad de él.

Al era extremadamente amable con él, incluso le daba más tiempo de descanso que antes y le decía que ella limpiaría las gomas de mascar debajo de las mesas, a pesar de que odiaba hacerlo, y Mikey se lo agradecía con toda su alma, pero no parecía suficiente para hacerlo sentir mejor. Quería que Raphael volviera. Eso es lo que quería.

Había pensado en ir a verlo a la escuela. Al incluso lo llevaría en su auto si se lo pidiera, pero no se sentía con el valor suficiente.

—Hola —habló una voz por encima de él, y Mikey se golpeó la cabeza contra el mostrador en su intento para levantarse.

Sus ojos azules parpadearon un segundo, porque allí estaba la chica. La pelirroja pecosa que era amiga de Raph.

—Hola —graznó él, con voz alterada.

Ella le dio una sonrisa amable, sin preocuparse por lo mal que sonaba su voz. Llevaba unos anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz y el cabello rojo brillante recogido detrás de su cabeza. Mikey ni siquiera intentó sonreír de vuelta. Estaba demasiado aturdido. ¿Raph la habría mandado allí para hablar con él? ¿Era tanto su deseo de no verlo que mandaba a alguien más?

—Raph me dijo que trabajabas aquí.

Mikey hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar el nombre.

Ella lo notó. Empujó los lentes más hacia sus ojos y jugó con las hebras de su bufanda antes de hablar.

—Él… bueno, parece muy afectado, ¿sabes? —dijo, sus labios rosados ladeándose en una mueca preocupada—. Es decir… él no quiso hablar mucho del asunto, sólo… dijo que tenía que ver contigo y algo de tu familia. Al parecer se siente realmente mal, y yo… bueno, todos estamos muy preocupados. Casey ha intentado que vaya a verlo a los partidos y Donnie sigue haciendo comentarios sarcásticos para que se ría, pero nada parece animarlo, y yo… bueno, pensé que tal vez, si venía…

Ella se cortó, porque debió ver algo en el rostro de Mikey que le dijo que no era buena idea seguir.

—Lo siento —susurró—; sé que no es tu culpa, te ves tan mal como él.

A continuación, arrugó la nariz.

—Bueno, eso no sonó muy agradable.

Mikey soltó un resoplido de risa que sonó más bien como si se estuviera ahogando.

—Yo… —comenzó, pero se atragantó. No quería llorar frente a la amiga de Raphael.

—Está bien —dijo ella, estirándose para frotar uno de sus brazos—. No tienes que explicarlo.

Mikey hizo una mueca.

—Él… Se siente culpable por algo que no hizo. Intenté decirle, pero no estaba escuchándome.

Ella sonrió tristemente.

—Sí. Muchas veces no escucha.

Mikey de hecho sonrió de vuelta, aunque después soltó un sollozo silencioso. Sus manos habían comenzado a temblar de nuevo.

—Sólo quiero decirle que no es su culpa. Que se olvide de ello, porque en realidad lo necesito y yo…

Se detuvo, incapaz de continuar. La pelirroja apretó su agarre en su brazo.

—Hey, no te preocupes. Es un poco sensible, pero va a estar bien. Sólo necesita unos días para recuperarse. Voy a ver qué puedo hacer, pero deberías intentar hablar con él otra vez. Tal vez ahora sí escuche.

Mikey asintió.

—Gracias.

Ella sonrió dulcemente antes de frotar su cabello.

—No hay problema, Mikey —susurró, con voz suave—. Todos somos amigos, ¿no?

Mikey asintió de nuevo, y la sonrisa de la chica se hizo más grande.

—Le diré cómo te sientes —le aseguró—. Sé que quiere saberlo. Quién sabe, tal vez incluso consiga que regrese aquí para que charlen un poco.

Mikey sonrió tristemente ante la idea. No había nada en el mundo que deseara más que eso.

* * *

 **¡Eso fue todo! Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo. ¿Qué opinan de cómo va la historia?**

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**


	14. El hermano mayor - Parte1

**Dame una sonrisa.**

 **Escrito por Annie Park.**

 **Nota del autor:** De acuerdo, tengo que admitir que yo amo a Leo en esta historia. Lo comprendo desde muchísimos puntos, y nunca tuve la intención de que alguno de los lectores se molestara con él por lo que hizo, porque, _vamos,_ Mikey es como la persona más preciada que tiene en su vida, y Raph es... bueno, _Raph_ (y que conste que estoy perdidamente enamorada de él), y él _conoce_ casi todos los puntos oscuros de su vida, demonios, es obvio que va a ponerse así.

De todos modos, yo tenía un millón de ideas diferentes de cómo iba a solucionar el problema de Mikey/Raph, y no era absolutamente _nada_ como esto, pero cuando empecé a escribirlo pensé que en realidad sería bueno que vieran el punto de vista de Leo por un momento (aunque tiene un poco de punto de vista de Raph también, no pude evitarlo) y resultó… esto, que tiene mucho sentido para mí.

Tiene 3918 palabras, y es generosamente más largo que los anteriores, pero yo sentía que se los debía por mi horriblemente corto capítulo anterior. Me tarde al menos seis horas seguidas en escribirlo y me duelen los ojos de estar pegada tanto tiempo a la pantalla de la computadora, pero después de leerlo completo creo que ha valido la pena.

Cómo sea, los amo a todos, y espero que estén disfrutando de la historia. Comenten, please, que es lo que me mantiene con vida, no voy a morderlos.

 **TMNT no me pertenece, la trama de esta historia sí.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo tres. El hermano mayor — Parte uno.**_

* * *

Nueve días. Mikey llevaba sin hablarle _nueve_ días. No importaba cuántas preguntas hiciera, cuántos panqueques preparara, ni cuántas veces intentara disculparse, Mikey ni siquiera parecía escucharlo.

Bien, era _suficiente._

Nueve días habían excedido el límite. Mikey nunca había pasado más de _tres horas_ sin dirigirle la palabra, y eso había sido porque, _accidentalmente_ , se había comido la última rebanada de pizza del refrigerador, hace _cuatro_ años. Esas habían sido las más dolorosas tres horas de toda su vida. Hasta ahora.

Leonardo respiró pesadamente un par de veces, mientras miraba la fachada de la casa al otro lado de la calle. No era la primera vez que la veía, porque había estado allí (incluso había _entrado_ allí) antes, pero no había logrado recordar todos los detalles, porque eso había sido _años_ atrás, y había tardado al menos tres horas en encontrarla. Incluso había dudado seriamente de si esa era la casa que estaba buscando o no, pero se había decidido cuando la vecina Hunnigan lo saludó alegremente al momento de salir a sacar la basura una hora antes.

Parecía una casa normal en los suburbios, una como cualquier otra con marcos de madera en las ventanas, cortinas grises detrás de los vidrios gruesos limpios, con un enorme y vistoso jardín arreglado, y muchísimo más agradable a la vista que cuando la familia estaba viviendo en Michigan; parecía completamente normal, ubicada en la esquina de Brooklyn y Houston, con las paredes del color del hueso y el techo de ladrillo falso; pacíficamente cerrada con la cerca blanca, el camino de tierra, las escaleras de entrada y el pulcro pasillo frente a la puerta; allí, como cualquier otra casa con una puerta de caoba y un garaje pequeño a un costado con un protón de metal. Pero, oh vaya, no lo era. No era una simple, casa normal. Era donde Leo iba a morir.

Se recostó incómodamente en el poste del letrero de _Stop,_ limpiándose el sudor de las manos en sus pantalones,antes de repetirse a sí mismo (por lo que sería, probablemente, la treintava vez en la última hora) que lo que estaba haciendo _era_ lo correcto. La única forma de que Mikey volviera a hablarle era arreglar las cosas. Y su… querido, preciado y _dramático_ amigo no estaba haciendo nada por ayudar, así que él tendría que poner las cartas sobre la mesa y hacer los movimientos correspondientes si quería que todo regresara a la normalidad. Mikey no había comido ni dormido bien en días, y Leo _jamás_ hizo lo que hizo pensando que iba a afectarlo tanto. Apretó los puños a sus costados, mirando descuidadamente al pulido jardín frente a él y pensando cómo alguien tan críticamente caótico y cuestionablemente en mal estado mental podría tener algo tan en orden.

No estaba de acuerdo con eso. No lo estaba de ninguna forma, pero no podía dejar de cerrar los ojos y observar el rostro de Mikey en su mente, contorsionado por el dolor y la rabia. Le dolía. Su hermano jamás lo había mirado de esa forma, _jamás._ En _toda_ su vida. Ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de mirar de esa forma a alguien, y no esperaba descubrirlo con él mismo. Y vaya que Leo sabía cómo alterarlo a veces, pero jamás a ese extremo. Jamás lo había puesto tan al borde. Y lo hacía sentir como la peor basura del mundo. Así que tenía que arreglarlo. Tenía que componer todo el desastre que había hecho, a pesar de que todos sus enormes y precisos principios le gritaran que diera la vuelta y se alejara de una buena vez.

Lo sabía. Dentro de sí, sabía que era lo correcto. Sabía que no tenía (y que no _había tenido_ ) derecho a hacer lo que hizo (aunque la parte irracional y sobreprotectora de su cerebro le dijera que sí). No tenía ningún derecho de elegir a los amigos de Mikey. No tenía ningún derecho a imponerle a su hermanito compañías. Lo sabía. Lo _condenadamente_ sabía. Pero, aun así, le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no girar sobre sus pies y huir por la acera cuando vio al chico de cabello negro salir por la puerta.

Él llevaba una chaqueta estilo sesentero, probablemente la misma de… aquel día; una simple playera deportiva se asomaba debajo del cierre, unos pantalones vaqueros (viejos, a juzgar por su aspecto descuidado) yacían colgando alrededor de sus caderas y su cabello estaba revuelto encima de su cabeza. Cerró la puerta sin miramientos y se estiró para alcanzar el correo depositado encima de la alfombra de la entrada, con aire ausente. Pasó un sobre encima de otro entre sus manos, con una mirada irritada en su rostro, casi frustrado, y finalmente tomó uno en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Tiró el resto de los sobres en el suelo y los pateó por debajo del marco de la puerta con un puntapié escandaloso.

Leo hizo una mueca. Vaya que no le agradaba. Era desordenado, malhumorado y definitivamente tenía problemas de actitud. Parecía estar enojado con todo. Y Santo Dios, su forma de vestir… _No, Leo. Enfócate. Esto es por Mikey, no por ti. Mikey. Mikey, Mikey, Mikey, Mi… Espera un momento. ¿Por qué está sacando unas llaves? ¿Qué…? Santísimo Dios, ¿tiene una_ motocicleta _? ¿En serio? No. No, no, no, no, NO. Definitivamente no. ¿Y si Mikey se sube a esa cosa mortal? No. De ninguna manera. Él ni siquiera revisó si cerró la puerta con llave. No. No, no, no. Tal vez Mikey me perdone si le preparo un pastel. Papá podría darme algunas recetas. Le gusta el de nuez con fresas. Sí. Eso es mejor, eso…_

Leo interrumpió sus pensamientos abruptamente, porque, _demonios, demonios, demonios,_ Raphael lo estaba mirando. Hubo un destello de pánico en sus ojos verdes al reconocerlo, y todo su cuerpo fue rígido, mientras se congelaba en su lugar.

Leo se tensó. Pero lo miró de vuelta, intentando no hiperventilar de pánico.

Azul y verde. Ambos ojos mirando fijamente unos a otros, antes de que Leo finalmente se decidiera a moverse. Avanzó a trompicones torpes por la calle, diciéndose una y otra vez a sí mismo que ese era el plan desde el principio, hablar con él. No tenía por qué arrepentirse ahora. No era un cobarde, vamos.

Raphael, por su parte, estaba demasiado aturdido para siquiera respirar correctamente. ¿Qué hacía _él_ allí? Específicamente, _él_. _Ahí_. En su _casa_. ¿Cómo demonios sabía que vivía ahí? ¿Había estado acosándolo? ¿Mikey lo había enviado a buscarlo? Nunca le había dicho a Mikey donde vivía. Ni siquiera una pista. No había manera posible de que su mismísimo hermano supiera.

Leo llegó al otro lado de la acera, titubeante, y se detuvo antes de cruzar la cerca que rodeaba la elegante casa. Las rodillas habían aflojado débilmente debajo de él. Había demasiadas probabilidades de que eso saliera horriblemente mal. Si el chico no quería escucharlo, si comenzaba a gritarle, si perdía el control e intentaba golpearlo… incluso podía girarse, entrar a la casa y llamar a su padre. Mierda santísima. Eso era una _mala_ idea, una mala, mala, mala, mala, _malísima_ idea. Si su padre sabía que Leonardo estaba allí, iba a morir.

Estuvo a punto de girarse de nuevo y correr, con la cara blanca como el papel, cuando el chico habló.

—¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? —susurró duramente, como si él también estuviera nervioso de que alguien pudiera escucharlo, y mirándose dudoso de hacer cualquier movimiento.

Leo encajó los hombros detrás de sí mismo e infló el pecho, intentando mirarse más imponente. Si tan sólo no sintiera tantas malditas náuseas. Dios, estaba a punto de hacer que Mikey volviera a ser amigo con ese sujeto. _Enfócate, Leo. Enfócate. Mikey es lo que importa. Eso lo que siempre importa… Sí,_ interrumpió otra voz en su cabeza, _y por eso no deberías dejar que un delincuente con crisis de personalidad se acerque a él._

Demonios.

— _¿Qué_ haces _tú_ aquí? —siseó él, de nuevo, remarcando cada palabra.

Leo ni siquiera tenía tiempo para pensar y contestar correctamente. La lengua estaba dormida en su boca.

—Mikey… —comenzó, con voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta, sin quitar los ojos del chico, y continuó torpemente—: Mikey está muy mal. Necesito que vayas… —¿qué palabras debía usar?— _allá_ de nuevo.

Leo casi se golpea en la frente ante su mala elección de vocabulario.

El rostro del chico pasó por varias emociones. Cambió del dolor al escuchar el nombre de su hermano a una extraña mezcla de hostilidad e incredulidad.

—¿Qué? —fue todo lo que borboteó fuera de sus labios.

Leo frunció los labios. No sabía cómo razonar con él en ningún modo. No podía saber cómo iba a reaccionar a cualquier palabra que dijera. No sabía qué estaba sintiendo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le importara. Así que empezó a balbucear, sacar el hilo incoherente de pensamientos conforme iban llegando a su mente.

—Escucha, Mikey jamás estuvo molesto contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Está mal como nunca, sí, pero no por eso. Está mal _conmigo._ Porque, aparentemente, tú le importas más que su propio hermano —se detuvo por un momento, saboreando, herido (y vagamente sorprendido de no haberlo pensado antes), cómo se sentía el ácido cortante en el pecho ante lo reales y dolorosas que eran esas palabras, y retuvo el enorme nudo en su garganta cuando pudo continuar hablando segundos después—. Fui estúpido. Dije cosas que no debía, y lo sé. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? No por lo que dije, porque en realidad es cierto. Papá está mal ahora. Está realmente mal por muchas cosas que no tienes por qué saber, pero _está mal_. Y no necesita aumentar sus problemas con una pila nueva. Y tú eres un problema. Es lo único que eres. Tú y tu familia. Y no estoy de acuerdo, en ninguna manera posible, con el hecho de que seas… amigo suyo, pero eso es lo que _él_ quiere. No lo entiendo, y estoy más allá de siquiera empezar a entenderlo, pero… es sólo que él jamás había estado así de molesto conmigo, ¿entiendes? Sé que fui estúpido, pero _merezco_ que me hable. Soy su familia, soy… —miró hacia otro lado— Soy su hermano. Y él sólo… Él te necesita, es la verdad. Necesita que hagan las paces, porque de alguna manera todo esto sólo está empeorando y empeorando y _empeorando,_ y ya no puedo más. Ya tengo demasiados problemas, como para soportar esto también. No puedo pasar un día más sin que me hable. _No puedo_ —Leo se sorprendió de lo emocional que sonaba su voz llegado a este momento, pero no le importó demasiado; no es como si el chico hubiera reaccionado todavía a su repentina y larga baldosa de palabras más que con una mueca indescifrable—. Es mi hermano. Es… Lo necesito. Quiero que sea feliz. Es todo lo que me importa. Así que, si lo que quiere es… eres… tú, entonces bien. No volveré a meterme.

El chico lo miró, con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Algo cambió en todas las facciones de su rostro mientras fruncía los labios hacia un lado, casi mordaz. Entonces se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho, mirándose mucho más intimidante que antes. Alzó ambas cejas, repentinamente hostil, y _demonios_ , Leo sólo quería ir y golpearle la expresión arrogante fuera de la cara con el puño. Quería golpearlo por haberse metido en la vida de su hermanito, porque no tenía ningún estúpido derecho de hacerlo.

—Lo dices como si necesitara tu permiso —se burló él de pronto, sonando irritado.

Una punzada de ira le revolvió el estómago.

—Porque lo necesitas —escupió de vuelta—. Soy su _hermano._

—No lo necesito —refutó.

Leo agitó los brazos con frustración.

—Entonces por qué no has hecho nada, ¿eh? Estás ahí parado, viviendo tu vida como alguien completamente normal, mientras él se pudre allá lentamente. Si no te importa, entonces…

Leo no pudo continuar. El rostro de Raphael se contorsionó dolorosamente al escucharlo y, de repente, comenzó a avanzar hacia él con una velocidad inimaginable. Leo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que estaba haciendo, porque, en menos de dos segundos, llegó y cortó su arrebato de ira mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujaba hacia él, su rostro odiosamente cerca.

Leo podía admirar cada una de las arrugas en su piel, causadas por la manera en que la ira hacía marca en su cuerpo, y su respiración era pesada y temblorosamente frágil.

—Escúchame, idiota —susurró, su voz como el filo de una espada—. No te _atrevas_ a decir que _no_ me importa. Mikey es probablemente lo que más me importa en este maldito mundo de mierda. He tenido una semana del infierno, y me he sentido mal y culpable como la mierda, porque no podía dejar de pensar en el posible daño que le había hecho. Él estaba muy herido por todo el asunto, y me dolió hasta el infierno siquiera _pensar_ que yo podría haber tenido que ver con eso. Porque yo _jamás_ querría hacerle daño. No a él. No a _Mikey_. Y no voy a dejar que un estúpido, ególatra idiota me diga que la persona que más quiero en este mundo no me importa, ¿por qué sabes algo, gran y glorioso saco de mierda? _Sí_ me importa. Mikey es lo más importante y lo más sagrado que tengo, _y tendré_ , en mi vida. Y si pudiera tenerlo guardado dentro de una caja de seguridad para que nada le hiciera daño, entonces lo haría. Porque _me importa._ ¿Sabes cuánto ha estado sufriendo porque tú y tu hermana no resuelven el asunto de su padre con él? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes cómo se siente?

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! —gritó Leo, temblando ante su nuevo y renovado arranque de ira burbujeante. Le dolía el pecho. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Tiró de sí hacia atrás, zafándose del agarre, las manos apretadas fuertemente en puños; tanto que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos—. ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! Es de _familia._ ¿Lo entiendes? Y es difícil para mí también, _maldita sea._ ¿Crees que es fácil para mí? —espetó, el pecho hundido dolorosamente en un nudo—. ¿Crees que quiero decirle a mi inocente, adorable hermano menor de _quince_ años que su padre está muriendo? —lo último salió en un susurro herido, mientras Leo luchaba inútilmente por contener las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos, porque mierda, dolía _demasiado._ Reprimió un gemido angustiado, su pecho agitándose caóticamente con las respiraciones alteradas, la sangre cayendo en olas furiosas en su vientre, rugiendo y bombeando locamente en sus oídos. El suelo se movió debajo de sus pies, y el zumbido silencioso y alarmante que había después de pronunciar aquellas palabras en voz alta sólo le decían lo muy poco que faltaba para desbordarse.

La cara de Raphael perdió todo el color, un destello de sorpresa amarga en sus ojos verdes, y al mirarlo Leo sólo pudo sentir más rabia.

—Sí —escupió, sintiendo náuseas—. Nuestro padre se muere. Y estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, pero no soy un dios, ¿de acuerdo? También tengo errores. Y todo esto sólo está empeorando. Así que, aunque no seas más que un patético exaltado sin control por las emociones humanas, voy a resignarme y dejar que seas amigo de mi hermano. Porque, aunque sólo seas un problema y una carga, él te necesita, y necesito que sea feliz. Necesito que lo sea.

Raphael se había quedado de pie allí, paralizado, una sensación vertiginosa y oscura vaciándose dentro de su estómago revuelto. Los bordes de sus ojos habían comenzado a ver borroso, pero aún podía captar, claramente, cómo el cuerpo de Leonardo convulsionaba violentamente en un lío de emociones. Aunque en cierta parte lo odiaba, estaba empezando a tener cierto respeto por él, por lo fuerte que estaba siendo ante toda esa situación. Él no sabía si podría manejarlo. Controlarlo. Era tan vulnerable emocionalmente.

La cabeza le daba punzadas brutales en las paredes del cráneo, pero se las arregló para no caerse en un pozo mental ante la nueva (y horrible) información que había recibido. _El padre de Mikey estaba muriendo._ Y Mikey _no_ lo sabía _._

Entonces los ojos azules se volvieron hacia él, fríos como el hielo, y Raphael sintió ese terrible y familiar escalofrío en la espalda que tuvo al momento en que se vieron por primera vez y él no dejaba de mirarlo como si hubiera matado a alguien.

Leo se acercó a él, aprovechando su repentino aturdimiento, y tiró de él por las solapas de su chaqueta, con una fuerza colosal. Fue tan abrupto, repentino y sin sentido que lo dejó catatónico por un segundo.

Una súbita descarga de adrenalina y rencor golpeaba duramente en las costillas de Leo. La ira, hirviente en su cuerpo, y ni siquiera podía reaccionar hacia quién estaba dirigida, porque parecía estar dirigida hacia _todo_. Sentía el sabor amargo y ácido de la bilis en la garganta, y podría haber cortado el vidrio con sólo una mirada. Tiró del chico hacia delante, para que sus rostros volvieran a estar cerca, pero esta vez él tenía el control, y era mucho mejor de esa forma. Se sorprendió por su propia fuerza. Se sorprendió de lo enojado que en realidad estaba con todo el mundo de repente. Porque todo parecía ser demasiado cruel e injusto y estaba _harto._ Estaba _cansado_ del mundo y de la porquería que estaba encima de él.

—Escúchame, maldita sea, y escúchame bien, porque no voy a repetirlo —siseó, sus ojos duros y letales como el acero sin moverse del esmeralda brillante. Apretó la tela de su playera entre sus dedos con cada palabra, y le dolían los nudillos por la presión que estaba haciendo, pero no le importaba en absoluto—. Vas a ir a la cafetería y disculparte con él, y _arreglarás las cosas._ ¿Escuchaste? Y vas a hacer lo que sea para que sea feliz. Porque si le haces daño —sopesó las palabras, saliendo amenazantes y agudas entre sus dientes— si llegas a lastimarlo de cualquier forma, si tu padre llega a tocarle un solo cabello… si me entero que sufre por tu culpa, no hay lugar en este mundo, ninguno, en el que puedas esconderte de mí y que no pueda encontrarte para hacerte sufrir. Te juro, y yo tengo el honor de un ninja antiguo, idiota, que si llego a saber que lo dañaste, no volverás a respirar en la mañana. _Lo juro_ —susurró, más amenazante de lo que nunca había sabido que era capaz. Tiró de él más cerca, sus ojos imposiblemente fríos—. _¿Me escuchaste?_

Raphael asintió, sin hablar. Leo lo empujó fuera de él, con fuerza. Entonces dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiéndose súbitamente poderoso. Lo miró.

—Lo juro —dijo, y lo dejó allí plantado, sorprendido y enojado y aterrado al mismo tiempo, antes de girarse por la acera y caminar hacia su propia casa.

.

.

.

Es de noche en la cafetería, y Leo está limpiando una de las mesas con ese ridículamente viejo trapo, cuando Mikey entra. La conversación que tuvo con Raphael fue hace horas, y Leo está muchísimo más calmado, pero todavía le duele el pecho y está mareado, y cuando su hermano menor se le queda mirando, el corazón le da un vuelco dentro del pecho.

Están solos en el restaurante. Es demasiado tarde y los pocos empleados salieron hace ya una hora. Incluso Al se ha ido a casa, y Leo había pensado que Mikey se había ido con ella.

Las luces están apagadas, está oscuro, y las únicas luces disponibles provienen de la linterna que se encuentra sobre la cabecera de las puertas dobles de madera que conducen a la cocina, parpadeando intermitentemente y deslizándose sobre el suelo de baldosas blancas y negras debajo de ella, y el resplandor de la luna que se cuela por las ventanas y brilla ligeramente sobre el rostro de Mikey. Su piel se ve más blanca de lo normal, sus pecas resaltan en el puente de su nariz pequeña. Él parece demasiado sereno, casi aturdido. Las estrellas son un millón de puntitos fugaces que se borronean en el contorno del piso. El único ruido es el zumbido del refrigerador en marcha. Ni siquiera se escuchan sus respiraciones. Leo incluso se pregunta si Mikey está respirando, porque sabe que él ha dejado de hacerlo cuando él cruzó esa puerta.

Entonces Mikey entrecierra los ojos ligeramente, sus pestañas barriendo en la punta de sus mejillas. Empuja los labios hacia un lado, en una mueca parecida a una media sonrisa. Ladea la cabeza, sus rizos dorados caen a un costado.

—¿Hablaste con él? —susurra, y es tan inesperado que Leo se sobresalta. El sonido de su voz lo marea, porque, a pesar de que sí ha hablado con otras personas en estos nueve días, es como si fuera la primera vez dentro de meses que la escucha.

Y Leo no sabe lo mucho que lo necesita hasta que lo escucha. No sabe lo mucho que ha deseado tenerlo cerca y abrazarlo hasta que siente las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, húmedas y calientes. Duele, como si le quemaran el pecho a fuego lento.

Y, en lugar de contestar a su pregunta, dice, porque siente que tiene que hacerlo:

—Lo siento.

En realidad lo grazna. Su voz suena tan rota y alterada que ni siquiera la reconoce.

Mikey arruga la frente al escucharlo.

—Leo —susurra, como si le advirtiera algo, pero él no está escuchando.

—Lo siento, Mikey. Lo lamento en serio.

Se está rompiendo.

Mikey niega con la cabeza.

—Yo no debí gritarte esa vez. Y debí hablarte después, debí intentar arreglar las cosas. Yo soy el que lo siente.

—Pero fui estúpido.

Mikey sonríe. Es suave y dulce, y el corazón de Leo se calienta en un instante, a pesar de que todo dentro de él literalmente _duele._

—No. Sólo fuiste un sobreprotector, hermano mayor. Eso es normal.

Leo se ríe débilmente, pero suena más como un sollozo tembloroso que una risa.

—Lo siento.

Mikey se acerca a él, y sigue sonriendo y sus ojos son imposiblemente amables al mirarlo. Leo cree que podría desmayarse de tenerlo tan cerca.

—Ya deja de disculparte, no hiciste nada malo.

—Sí lo hice.

Mikey se ríe entre dientes.

—¿Siempre eres así, no es cierto? Tontos, chicos mayores, pensando que todo es su culpa y su responsabilidad. Ustedes y sus principios e ideas absurdas y dementes.

Leo gime, en una voz ronca y rota:

—Pero es _mi_ responsabilidad, Mikey.

Él sólo sonríe, mientras niega con la cabeza.

—No todo tiene que estar sobre tus hombros, Leo. Todos tenemos culpa en esto. Todos comentemos errores.

Entonces lo abraza, y Leo no pierde ni un segundo antes de que lo esté abrazando de vuelta, enterrándolo contra su pecho, respirando su olor y fundiéndose en él, porque lo _necesita._ Porque en este preciso momento piensa que va a derrumbarse; tiene demasiadas responsabilidades en la cabeza, y sin su hermanito no creía que fuera posible seguir.

—Gracias —susurra.

Leo hace una mueca, pero no deja de abrazarlo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta, sintiendo que la palabra salió de los labios equivocados. Él debería decir gracias, porque Mikey es tan gentil y bondadoso que es capaz de perdonar a todo el mundo, y debe agradecerlo.

Mikey sólo arregla a abrazarlo con más fuerza, clavando sus dedos en su espalda y metiendo la nariz en su cuello.

—Por arreglar todo, Leo. Por arreglar todo como siempre lo haces.

* * *

 **Por cierto, una pequeña, rápida nota. Yo tengo una cierta idea de que esta historia está ocurriendo en Luisiana, USA, pero no conozco el lugar muy bien, así que ignoren nombres de calles o lugares, porque todo está inventado.**

 **Ah, y la última parte se me salió un poco de las manos. Un error mío, porque como yo tengo este nuevo modo de escritura en el que narro los sucesos en presente y no en pasado ("dice" en lugar de "dijo"), y me encanta; entonces es muy difícil para mí no escribir de esa forma actualmente. Yo no me di cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo hasta que lo terminé y volví a leerlo, y yo era demasiado floja para corregirlo, así que sólo espero que no haya sido un inconveniente para ustedes.**

 **Los amo, muchísimas gracias por leer. Y por favor comenten, que veo que como quinientas personas leen esto y no me dicen nada. Es doloroso.**

 **Y las dos Arias, las amo bebés. Sus comentarios me hacen el día, la semana, el año y el siglo. :DDD**


	15. El hermano mayor - Parte2

_**Hey! About the subject of translation, I received a message saying that he/she wanted to continue reading the story and that I didn't continue it. Oh my, I'm so sorry! I had no idea that there were still people reading this story in English! But thank you for letting me know. I have updated the next chapter that I was missing (The Hockey Player and the Genius, part 7) and I hope to update it progressively so I came until now. But please let me know you're still there, okay? If you don't, I probable will stop continuing it. And so sorry again!**_

* * *

 **Dame una sonrisa.**

 **Escrito por Annie Park.**

 _ **Nota del autor: ¡Hey! Bien, antes de pasar al siguiente capítulo, y por lo tanto, al siguiente dilema, yo quería un poco de Leo/Alopex, porque en realidad no se ha visto mucho por aquí. No estoy segura si estoy escribiendo bien a esta chica, porque como he dicho, tengo la mala suerte de no encontrar los comics IDW en ningún estúpido lugar, así que no conozco realmente a Alex. Para mí es una versión femenina de Raph, por alguna razón, y claro que en su propia manera. Es irascible y fuerte y decidida. Tiene corazón y pasión por las cosas. No le importa decir maldiciones ni gritar sus ideas ni contestar cuando "no se debe". Pero también tiene un lado suave con ciertas cosas. Su familia es su punto débil, aunque no lo admitiría. Ama a los dos idiotas que tiene como hermanos, su madre era parte de sí misma y su padre es su modelo a seguir. Ama y quiere y se enorgullece de lo que hace y lucha por lo que siente y por lo que ama. Así es como la veo. Y espero desarrollarla bien. Sé que no aparece muy seguido, pero yo estoy totalmente enamorada de esta mujer, y la admiro, y me encanta escribirla.**_

 _ **También quería escribir algo de Leo/Mikey, porque estoy enamorada de la relación que tienen. Al principio, mostré a Leo como alguien frío y distante, cerrado con las personas que desconoce y de las que desconfía (como Raphie), pero, aun así, tenía un punto suave por Mikey. Es totalmente comprensible, ¿quién no lo tiene? Es su hermano menor y lo adora porque, no importa lo que ha sucedido con su familia (su madre murió, el lugar familiar se fue al demonio, tuvieron que sacarlo de la escuela por problemas económicos —creo que yo nunca antes había comentado esta parte, pero bueno, eso resuelve por qué Mike siempre está trabajando y no en la escuela—, su hermano se fue durante un año a estudiar a otro lado), sigue siendo alegre y su luz de vida. Yo quería demostrar que no importa qué, ellos eran muy, muy unidos. Mikey siempre ha sido muy estrecho con su familia y yo quería mostrar que, después de un año sin ver a su hermano mayor, definitivamente lo amaría tener cerca a cada momento. Pero surgió esto y el otro, el problema de su padre, que tiene a Leo ocupado y en el borde, y después el problema Raph/Mikey/Leo, y uf. Yo no tenía mucho tiempo para mostrar un momento fraternal.**_

 _ **Quiero decirles que amo a Leo. Cada vez me enamoro más del personaje. Es muy fuerte y lleva una enorme carga sobre sus hombros, pero la maneja porque ama a su familia con una fuerza feroz, que lo motiva y lo mueve. De todos modos, yo sé que siempre lo muestran como si fuera perfecto, pero creo que lo que más me gusta de él es que no lo es. Él tiene errores y se cansa, pero hace todo por salir adelante, por que los seres que ama salgan adelante. Y podría sentirse exhausto y querer rendirse, pero nunca se da por vencido. Eso es lo que me encanta de él. Sabe que tiene fallas, pero se esfuerza por ser mejor y mejor y mejor cada vez, y lo logra. Es perfeccionista y un gran, gran, gran hermano mayor.**_

 _ **Y, oh sí, yo entiendo que la historia de la familia de Mikey puede ser un poco confusa, pero confío en que entenderán más las cosas a medida que la historia continúe. Todo se relaciona entre sí. La historia de Raphael también me parece interesante.**_

 _ **De todos modos, si tienen alguna duda o pregunta o incluso petición, confío en que tendrán la suficiente confianza como para mandarme un mensaje a mi cuenta. No muerdo, contesto todos, aunque sea un poco tarde :) Estaré más que contenta de escuchar cualquiera de sus comentarios o mensajes.**_

 _ **Y ¡wooh! Esa fue una larga nota de autor. Lo siento. ¡Los amo!**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 **Esto se ubica unos tres días después del capítulo anterior.**

 **TMNT no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo tres. El hermano mayor — Parte dos.**_

* * *

Leo se balancea fuera de la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

Aún en la oscuridad del pasillo, los ojos de Alopex brillan con intensidad de un tóxico púrpura. Miran directo hacia él, y Leo se encuentra con ellos en el tiempo inmediato en que la puerta rechina y el pestillo de la manija cruje cerrado.

Se ve furiosa, (a pesar de que lleva pants cómodos y una sudadera dos tallas más grandes que la suya), con una postura cerrada y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y Leo casi, _casi_ se encoge ante el fuego de sus ojos.

—Tenemos que decirle —dice ella, ni un sólo hilillo de vacilación o temblor en la firmeza de su voz.

Leo debe reconocer que se siente intimidado por ella, al menos en ese momento, pero se las arregla para no desmoronarse. Se sostiene en pie, cuan erguido es, y la mira de vuelta. Sus ojos azules como el acero gélido.

—No.

Una sola palabra, tajante y cortante y _definitiva_. Su voz es dura y cerrada, como si no hubiera más opciones que la que está diciendo.

A cualquiera el tono de voz lo habría hecho estremecerse. Leo lo había logrado muchas veces antes, con casi todas sus víctimas, pero Alopex, o bien había vivido demasiado tiempo con él para temerle a su mirada fría, o era demasiado testaruda para dejarse intimidar por su torpe hermano mayor. Así que, en lugar de encogerse o dar un paso atrás, (como alguien normal haría), o simplemente lucir un poco avergonzada por su comportamiento (algo que siempre conseguía de Mikey, aunque no a propósito), de siquiera pensar en lo que estaba pensando; en lugar de todo eso, ella lo siguió mirando. Y Jesús, sus ojos podrían haber cortado el vidrio.

—Sabes —comienza, rudo y brusco y como si Leo fuera lo único verdaderamente mal en este mundo— que lo único que vas a conseguir es que sufra más.

Leo se siente herido. Apuñalado con millón de armas que le dejan heridas abiertas. Sus palabras haciendo mella en puntos en que sus puños jamás podrían.

— _No_ , Alex. Yo soy el que lo decide, y digo que no.

—Eres un idiota —suelta, y por primera vez en toda la noche, por primera vez en todos sus _23 años_ de vida, Leo cree que de verdad va a perder los estribos.

Quiere gritarle. Quiere decirle que está cansado. Que está muy, muy cansado, y que está haciendo todo lo que puede por mantener a su familia intacta, pero es muy difícil. Quiere decirle que haría lo que fuera, cualquier cosa, para que ella o Mikey fueran felices, para que estuvieran bien, para que se sintieran bien. Quiere decirle que haría lo que fuera para que nada, _nada_ pudiera dañar a Mikey, sobre todo a _Mikey_ , porque es su dulce, hermano pequeño, y es demasiado gentil con la gente y tiene un corazón del tamaño del universo y definitivamente no merece sufrir sólo porque la vida es una mierda con las personas que menos debe serlo, pero claro, no puede, porque el mundo es injusto y cruel, y él está cansado de intentar cambiar algo que no está a su alcance. Es imposible. Quiere decirle, _gritarle_ , que _sí_ , parte de él sabe que lo correcto sería decirle. Quiere gritarle que ya lo ha intentado antes, muchas veces, pero nunca lo logra. Nunca puede. Quiere gritarle que eso no es ser un idiota, es ser un humano que se equivoca, que no es perfecto.

Está muy cansado. De pronto se siente exhausto. Lo suficiente como para querer tumbarse en el sillón y dormir por meses. Tal vez un año.

—Bien —dice, su voz un susurro agotado—. Soy un idiota, Al. Bien. Haz lo que quieras. ¿Quieres decirle a Mikey que su papá está muriendo? ¿Eso quieres? Dile. Anda. Ve justo ahora, párate frente al televisor, interrumpe su maratón de _Crognard el Bárbaro_ y dile que, así como su madre murió hace dos años y lo abandonó siendo apenas un adolescente, su padre morirá, probablemente demasiado pronto, y ni siquiera estará con él en Navidad. Díselo. ¿De acuerdo? Hazlo. Quiero que lo hagas. Tienes mi permiso, porque yo no podría hacerlo.

Las palabras saben a veneno ácido en su garganta, en la punta de su lengua, nocivas y crudas y amargamente tóxicas, y Leo se arrepiente de decir lo que dijo un segundo después de hacerlo. Se arrepiente de lo que dijo al instante en que las palabras borbotean fuera de su garganta, porque la aplastante realidad en ellas se enrolla amarga en su lengua, y le duele tanto el pecho al pronunciar eso en voz alta que cree que podría estallarle, incluso si no se cree capaz de haber durado mucho tiempo sin sacarlo.

Pero lo que más lo hace arrepentirse, lo que más parece escocerle en su alma, es que los ojos de Alex se llenan de lágrimas. Alex nunca llora. _Nunca_. Aun cuando Leo le dijo hace dos años que su mamá estaba muerta, aun cuando Leo le dijo que su padre tenía el mismo tumor extraño que su madre, aun cuando se perdió en el supermercado durante dos horas eternas, ella nunca lloró. Y ahora la ha hecho llorar. Él. Leo. Su hermano mayor, que supuestamente debería preocuparse porque nada la haga llorar.

De pronto siente que las piernas le aflojan debajo del cuerpo.

—Sabes que tengo razón, Leo —dice ella, en voz baja, después de lo que parece una eternidad agonizante para él. Su voz tiembla, y por la expresión alterada y desequilibrada de su rostro, Leo no puede deducir si es por dolor o ira. Ninguna opción parece mejor que la otra-. Lo sabes. Está muriéndose de todos modos. No decirle no va a arreglar las cosas, sólo haces que Mikey se imagine otras situaciones que no son.

Leo vacila, porque Alex en realidad parece herida, con el cuerpo dando sacudidas bruscas cada dos segundos, pero al final dice, con cautela:

—¿Y crees que lo que imagina puede ser peor de lo que está sucediendo? ¿Crees que saber la realidad mágicamente lo va a hacer sentir mejor?

Las lágrimas le resbalan por las mejillas, una tras otra tras otra tras otra, sin detenerse, y Leo se siente como la basura más grande del mundo.

—Lo siento —le dice, después de que ella lleva un largo tiempo sin responder, sólo llorando en silencio, temblorosa y desgastada como una vieja prenda de ropa.

Ella niega con la cabeza. Se las arregla para controlarse un poco y hablar, aunque su voz es demasiado inestable de todos modos.

—Te has disculpado muchas veces estos días.

Leo lo sabe. Se ha disculpado por llegar un día después de lo previsto al inicio de sus vacaciones. Se ha disculpado con su padre por no venir desde que supo que estaba enfermo. Se disculpó con Alex por no saber qué hacer, por ser un idiota, por ser una pobre excusa de hermano mayor, y en este momento. Se disculpó con Mikey por no tener tiempo para un maratón de películas un viernes por la noche, y además por meter la pata con su mejor amigo. Se disculpó con el sujeto por haberse metido en donde no debía. Se disculpó con su padre por no saber qué hacer con él, por no poder arreglar las cosas; por no poder sanarlo. Por estar destrozando a su familia en vez de unirla como debería estar haciendo.

—Lo sé —contesta, en un suspiro culpable, pero Alex sonríe. Es una sonrisa llorosa, nada común en ella, y que definitivamente la hace lucir años más joven, y Leo se pregunta por qué eso lo hace sentir _niveles_ mejor consigo mismo.

—No —replica ella—. A lo que me refiero, es que te has estado disculpando por cosas que no están bajo tu control, Leo. Y lo siento. Yo soy la que debería sentirlo, no tú. Supongo que toda esta situación me tiene muy alterada. Ni siquiera sé cómo vamos a lograr que Mikey recupere sus estudios el siguiente año. Todo se está yendo a la mierda. Todo.

Leo asiente. Ni siquiera sabe con exactitud con qué está de acuerdo, pero supone que la parte de la mierda es muy acertada.

—Lo sé.

Alex suelta un resoplido tembloroso y se frota furiosamente los ojos antes de continuar:

—Y el puesto de papá. Los gastos. ¿El señor Murakami ha seguido preguntando por el precio?

Leo hace una mueca. Siente ácido burbujeando en su vientre, quemando lentamente sus entrañas.

—Sí —responde, con la garganta seca-. Incluso ha ofrecido más dinero.

Hace una pausa en la que ambos meditan la situación un poco, y entonces dice:

—Pero, ya sabes, ese lugar ha estado en la familia desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso si fue un dojo en lugar de una cafetería, y no quiero... no estoy seguro... no sé si la solución sea venderlo, de todos modos.

Alopex lo mira. Sus ojos son de un púrpura más claro que antes, tal vez índigo suave. Y Leo sabe en qué está pensando. La tormenta de emociones detrás de sus párpados se lo dice. Leo también lo piensa.

Mikey ama ese lugar. Estaría destrozado como el infierno si vendieran la cafetería. Se ha criado allí.

—Murakami es un señor muy amable —Alex dice, como si quisiera ayudarlo de alguna manera a su lío emocional—. Es literalmente el señor más amable que he conocido.

—Lo sé —dice, aunque no parece, ni se siente, muy convencido.

Leo sabe que lo ha dicho muchas veces, pero la verdad no tiene idea de qué más puede decir.

Alopex asiente, y vuelve a frotarse ambos ojos con los puños. Se sorbe la nariz y murmura, repentinamente hostil con su habitual tono bravucón:

—Maldita sea, no le digas a Mikey que me viste llorar.

Es una advertencia, y suena como ella, pero Leo detecta el borde tímido y alterado en su voz. No le interesa. Sólo asiente.

—No lo haré.

Alex asiente secamente y se inclina hacia adelante para darle un abrazo rápido antes de estirarse hacia afuera de nuevo. Dura el tiempo suficiente como para que Leo pueda oler el aroma a champú de su pelo. Sus brazos son fuertes detrás de su espalda, y la sensación de tener su nariz enterrada en la tela de su suéter en el pecho resulta tan reconfortante que Leo sólo quiere dar un paso al frente y tirar de ella de nuevo para otro abrazo.

En realidad lo hace, porque qué demonios, están en medio de un oscuro pasillo, afuera de la habitación de su padre moribundo, y ella acaba de llorar frente a él por primera vez en su vida. Así que va a abrazarla.

Alopex no se resiste, a pesar de que Leo está pensando que va a patearle las costillas fuera cuando la suelte.

La siente acurrucarse contra su cuerpo, enredando los brazos detrás de su espalda y enterrando su rostro en su cuello. Leo puede sentir su respiración suave contra su piel y mueve su cabeza sólo un poco para poder descansar la nariz sobre su cabello. Inhala profundo, se llena del olor, y de repente se siente tan bien que cree que es imposible después de la tormenta que ha pasado estas semanas.

Al mueve sus manos detrás de su espalda, acaricia con cuidado las fibras de la tela con la punta de sus dedos. Leo sólo la estrecha más cerca.

—Esto es lindo —dice, y puede sentir a Alex riendo contra él. La vibración de su pecho, el aliento húmedo en su cuello, el sonido flojo.

—Idiota.

—Hablo en serio, ¿por qué no hacemos esto más seguido?

—Porque no me gustan los abrazos.

La forma en que su voz se ahoga en su mandíbula, en que sus dedos lo acercan a ella sutilmente y en que se adapta al abrazo como si lo hubiera hecho millones de veces le dicen a Leo lo contrario.

Entonces se le ocurre una idea. Leo la aprieta contra él de modo que Alex se siente sin aire. De esos abrazos de oso que sólo da Mikey.

—¡Hey! —le grita, y Leo se ríe. Le da un último apretón, mientras continúa riéndose, y entonces la suelta.

Ella da un par de pasos torpes hacia atrás, un poco aturdida, antes de detenerse y fulminarlo con la mirada. Se cruza de brazos y lo intenta mirar amenazante, pero el lío que ha hecho Leo con su cabello y el aspecto tierno e inocente de sus mejillas sonrojadas no la ayudan mucho. Incluso en la penumbra del pasillo, Leo puede ver el rubor oscuro en sus mejillas. O bien ella no lo siente, o intenta ignorarlo, porque no mira hacia otro lado intentando ocultarlo.

Probablemente piense que no se nota.

—De acuerdo —espeta—. Suficiente amor de hermanos por hoy. Me voy a la cama.

Leo se ríe mientras ella se vuelve sobre sus talones y camina en dirección a las escaleras. Sin embargo, justo antes de que pueda salir al área de la sala, Leo la llama.

Ella le dispara una mirada interrogante por encima del hombro, y Leonardo de repente siente que toda la comodidad anterior se ha esfumado de su cuerpo como vapor exuberante.

—Va a mejorar, Al.

No es una pregunta, y no suena como una, pero Leo duda mucho la veracidad de esa afirmación. Sin embargo, siente que tiene que decirlo, porque está obsesionado con dar falsas esperanzas a su familia donde no las hay.

Ella se le queda mirando durante unos segundos. Algo parpadea en sus ojos tan rápido que desaparece antes de que Leo pueda descifrar lo que es. Entonces sonríe. Suave y gentil, de la manera en que lo hace cuando está viendo a Mikey ser un niño y actuar ridículamente adorable.

Dos segundos después, se vuelve, sin decir nada, y Leo ya no puede ver la sonrisa, y su cabello blanco y espeso y limpio desparece por la esquina.

Pero había algo en sus ojos. Leo lo sabe. Lo conoce. _Desconfianza._

No importa cuán suave sea su sonrisa, o lo muy dispuesta que esté a ser abrazada, o lo agradable que pueda ser su voz, ella no le cree. Y Leo tiene la certeza de que, incluso si se lo dijera cuando su padre pudiera _de hecho_ levantarse de la cama sin vomitar, ella tampoco le creería.

.

.

.

La pantalla de la televisión parpadea e ilumina toda el área de la sala hasta la base de las escaleras, y Leo alcanza a escuchar gruñidos y fragmentos de palabras de la caricatura que está rodando desde el pasillo donde estuvo hablando con Al hace un rato. El reloj colgado sobre la pared indica las doce cuarenta y seis. El maratón de _Crognard_ debe estar en su punto culminante a este tiempo, pero Mikey probablemente estará sentado en el sofá durante unas dos o tres horas extra para repetir sus episodios favoritos.

Leo dobla la esquina y se adentra al espacio entre la cocina y la sala después de salir de la habitación de su padre por una última inspección nocturna.

Por el rabillo del ojo observa a Mikey acurrucado en una esquina del sillón, con una manta naranja sobre los hombros. Leo la reconoce como el regalo de su séptimo cumpleaños. Lleva bordado su nombre en letras doradas en una esquina, y Leo recuerda que en ese tiempo su hermana y él consiguieron unas a juego, aunque en Navidad. La suya decía _Leonardo_ en letras blancas sobre tela azul. La de Al, en cambio, era de un color vino oscuro que ella odiaba totalmente, así como el rosado suave de su nombre bordado.

Le encanta que Mikey la haya conservado tantos años, porque le recuerda que él todavía es un niño, no importa cuántos años pasen. La suya debe estar doblada perfectamente en un rincón de su armario, y la de Alex ni siquiera debe existir más. Pero Mikey ama las cosas y las conserva y las usa y las cuida y las _disfruta_ , como si fueran algo sagrado, incluso si es algo infantil como una manta bordada.

Se detiene un segundo y lo sigue mirando. Mikey está demasiado absorto en la televisión para prestar atención a él. El cabello le brilla en la oscuridad, y es pequeño y frágil y Leo lo ama tanto que cree que es imposible. Está muy tentado de ir y sentarse a su lado, incluso si no tiene ni idea de qué trata el episodio que esté transmitiéndose. Pero está cansado, y Mikey parece muy cómodo solo, y no quiere interrumpirlo.

Así que sólo sonríe y camina hacia las escaleras para dirigirse hacia su habitación. El sonido de sus pasos en la madera debe haber advertido a Mikey de su compañía, porque cuando Leo va por el quinto escalón, escucha que Mikey lo llama.

—¿Leo? —Su voz es suave y adormilada, y cuando Leo se asoma por el barandal, Mikey está volteado sobre el respaldo del sofá y mirando hacia él con ojos somnolientos.

—¿Qué sucede, Mikey? —responde, y se pregunta por qué su voz suena como un susurro.

Él parpadea un segundo y dice:

—¿Ya te vas a dormir?

Antes de que pueda responder, Mikey continúa, encogiéndose contra la manta y pareciendo un poco nervioso:

—Es… es sólo que no te he visto mucho últimamente, y este episodio está muy bueno y quería saber si… bueno, si estás cansado entonces no… pero…

Leo se queda en silencio durante unos tres segundos antes de darse cuenta de que Mikey lo está invitando a sentarse. Sus ojos se ablandan. Siente calor denso en el pecho.

—Ya bajo, Mikey.

La sonrisa de Mikey es demasiado brillante, incluso para alguien que está medio dormido. Parece iluminar todo el camino bajo las escaleras hasta que llega al sofá. Leo se hunde a su costado, y Mikey se inclina en su espacio personal para rodearle los hombros con la manta, a pesar de que es demasiado pequeña para arroparlos a ambos y apenas le cubre hasta poco más de la mitad de la espalda.

A Leo no le importa. La piel de Mikey irradia un calor que le es imposible guardar a la delicada cobija.

—¿Qué episodio es? —pregunta, mientras estira su brazo izquierdo por el respaldo del sofá, y el derecho lo mueve para rodear a Mikey por la cintura.

Su hermano se inclina hacia él, prácticamente sentado en su regazo, y apoya su cabeza en su pecho, su cabello rizado haciéndole cosquillas en el hueco del cuello.

—El penúltimo. _La Isla Gorgont. Volumen XI._

—Suena interesante —responde, y Mikey se ríe.

Entonces se quedan en silencio, y los sonidos de la televisión parecen ahogados en medio de la tranquilidad en la sala. Leo ni siquiera está escuchando. Mikey respira suavemente contra su pecho, sus ojos luchan por mantenerse abiertos, pero incluso así hace ruiditos y expresiones de asombro de vez en cuando, como si de verdad estuviera prestando atención. Su mano se ha movido cerca de su rodilla, en su muslo, y Leo siente calor ahí donde sus dedos conectan con su piel debajo del pants de pijama. Está sereno y en paz y hace muchísimo tiempo que Leo no siente _tanta_ paz. Sus hermanos le proporcionan tanta tranquilidad que es casi imposible.

Leo no está seguro de cuánto tiempo ha pasado. El sujeto en la pantalla parece demasiado borroso ante sus ojos desenfocados y vidriosos. Tiene mucho sueño, y Mikey ha dejado de hacer exclamaciones hace un buen tiempo. Acaricia distraídamente las hebras doradas de cabello entre sus dedos, y sabe que eso lo relaja tanto a él como a Mikey. Casi siempre se queda dormido cuando lo hace. Podría estar dormido ahora.

Pero antes de que pueda asomarse por encima de su cabeza y comprobarlo, Mikey se mueve más profundamente en su regazo y se acurruca contra su cuello, olvidando por completo la televisión. Murmura incoherencias en su cuello, y Leo sólo suspira mientras siente el cálido aliento condensarse en su piel sensible. Mueve la mano que tiene en su cabello para dibujar círculos calmantes en la pequeña espalda de Mikey, y la otra la usa para reemplazarla.

—¿Leo? —murmura Mikey, su voz amortiguada.

Leo gruñe levemente en la parte posterior de su garganta, sólo para hacerle saber que está escuchando.

—¿Estabas con papá antes? ¿Cómo está? Todavía no lo he visto salir de su habitación.

La mención de su padre lo saca de su maravilloso momento de tranquilidad. Intenta que la tensión no se marque en sus músculos, pero es demasiado tarde, porque Mikey se echa hacia atrás para mirarlo.

Todavía hay una bruma de sueño en sus ojos, pero hay algo más allí. Miedo. Preocupación.

Leo no puede mirarlo de vuelta. Ni siquiera puede abrir la boca para contestar. Le duele el pecho.

Quiere decirle. Quiere decirle lo que sucede, pero no puede.

—Sólo está cansado, Mikey.

Él no parece muy convencido, y Leo no lo culpa. Ni siquiera puede mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sé que hemos estado actuando muy raro, Mike. Lo lamento. Es que papá está un poco… enfermo. Pero se pondrá bien. Es un leve resfriado, no quiere contagiarte. Se le pasará.

Leo quiere que le crea, pero incluso él no puede. Las palabras saben demasiado falsas.

Mikey sólo lo mira, con tanta preocupación que es doloroso mirarlo de vuelta.

—¿Un resfriado? —pregunta— ¿Es por eso? Pero no me importa. No me importa un torpe resfriado, quiero verlo, Leo.

Hay una súplica herida en su voz, y a Leo se le cierra la garganta.

—Está bien —dice, demasiado suave, demasiado incierto.

Mira a Mikey, y el azul de sus ojos parece recobrar un poco de vida cuando Leo le acaricia el pelo y roza sus nudillos débilmente contra su mejilla.

—Está bien. Ahora está dormido, pero mañana puedes entregarle el desayuno si quieres.

Mikey sonríe agradecido y se inclina para abrazarlo.

—Eres el mejor hermano.

Leo se ríe, suave. Pero siente un nudo en la garganta incluso después de que Mikey se queda dormido en sus brazos.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Leo se despierta aturdido en el sofá. La manta le cuelga debajo de las rodillas y Mikey ya no está acurrucado en su pecho, pero está frente a él sosteniendo una taza humeante de café, con una gran, _gran_ sonrisa en el rostro. Alex está detrás de él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y una bandeja en las manos; un plato de huevos revueltos y tocino está en el centro, una torre de unas cinco galletas a un costado, y un vaso de jugo con hielo al otro.

Por un segundo, cuando Mikey inclina la taza hacia él, rebotando sobre sus talones, y Alex arruga la boca en una mueca disgustada, Leo no está muy seguro de lo que está pasando. Mira a su alrededor y gruñe cuando sus músculos gimen al moverse de su posición sentada.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las nueve —responde Mikey, casi vertiendo el contenido de la taza en su cara cuando la inclina más cerca—. Anda, Leo, arriba. Papá nunca desayuna tan tarde.

Leo lo mira, después mira a Al, después la bandeja, y después a Mikey de nuevo. Todas las piezas se mueven en su cabeza hasta que da con el resultado, y la realidad lo golpea como un cubo de agua fría en la espalda.

Toma la taza entre sus dedos la tercera vez que Mikey la frota en su cara, y el vidrio está ardiendo, pero sus dedos están fríos, incluso cuando lo toca. Siente náuseas al levantarse.

—Rápido, rápido, rápido —canta Mikey mientras salta hacia la habitación de su padre, por delante de ellos.

Leo pasa por un lado de Al, sintiendo una áspera sensación en su vientre, y ella tira de su brazo justo antes de pueda avanzar más de tres pasos. Sus ojos son duros.

—Creí que el rollo de "no hay que decirle" iba en serio. Esta es una manera muy cruel de contarle, Leo —susurra, con dureza.

Leonardo la mira. Todavía lleva el pelo hecho un lío y los pants de pijama y el suéter demasiad grande, pero esta vez se ve mucho mayor e intimidante.

—Lo siento, él insistió y yo no sabía qué hacer.

Alex gruñe.

—De acuerdo. Pero desde ahora te digo, es muy mala idea.

—Ya lo sé —gime, justo en el momento en que Mikey mira por encima del hombro y les hace una seña para que se acerquen.

—Vamos —les dice, y abre la puerta.

Su padre está en la cama, y se ve _exhausto._ Tiene bolsas bajo los ojos y se encoge debajo de las sábanas, como un animal herido.

Leo cree que va a morirse.

Pero entonces, Mikey habla con su habitual voz alegre y chillona, y Leo sabe que está increíblemente feliz de ver a su padre de nuevo como para percibir su aspecto agotado.

—¡Papá!

Él parpadea desde su cama, como si no pudiera reconocerlo.

—Te trajimos el desayuno —le sonríe Mikey.

—Miguel Ángel —dice él, con voz áspera y rugosa, aunque está mirando a Leo cuando lo hace.

Mikey gesticula con vehemencia mientras continúa:

—Leo me contó del resfriado. No importa, no tienes que encerrarte para no contagiarte.

Su padre sigue mirándolo a él, y sus ojos cambian a interrogantes, como si dijera "¿resfriado?". Leo sólo puede encogerse.

—Gracias, Miguel Ángel —le dice su padre, esta vez sí mirándolo—. Tal vez salga más seguido. Aunque prefiero estar aquí, es bueno que vengas a visitarme.

La cara de Mikey se ilumina.

—Me gusta venir a visitarte —sonríe, y se gira para tomar la bandeja de las manos de Al y colocarla sobre el regazo de su padre.

En realidad él, su papá, se porta excelente. No hay ningún incidente. Mikey platica y platica y platica de todo, y su padre escucha y, de hecho, c _ome. De verdad._ Sin protestas. Sus ojos lucen más vivos, de su original color marrón claro, y no del oscuro tono grisáceo sin vida que estaban antes. Su piel parece cambiar de color. Toda su aura parece tener más vida otra vez.

Y Mikey parece considerablemente más tranquilo a medida que habla, como si una enorme burbuja de preocupación estuviera desinflándose lentamente y abandonado su cuerpo.

Alex también parece relajarse. Está sentada en el borde de la cama, y ya no tiene el ceño fruncido. Incluso se ríe de algunos chistes bobos que Mikey dice.

Dos horas después, Leo agradece al cielo y a Dios y piensa que, después de todo, tal vez sea bueno traer a Mikey más seguido de todos modos. Ambos, Mikey y su padre, parecen mucho más brillantes con su visita. Y Leo de hecho se relaja de verdad por tercera vez en mucho tiempo cuando Mikey sale por el umbral de la puerta, (Alex rodeándole los hombros y jugando con su pelo y Leo detrás, cerrando la puerta con un último vistazo a su padre) con una sonrisa, y su papá vuelve a recostarse, pero está riendo.

Todo parece bien en el mundo de nuevo.


End file.
